Troubled Waters
by LunarEclipsa
Summary: Moon has been in love with Eclipsa since she found out they werent related. Now that they are together they are trying to unify Mewmans and Monsters with the help of Star. Events shall unfold and create a new era of monster mewman harmony. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

Moon had been feeling down lately, she had been so busy with the high council and the new laws giving monsters equal rights that she had barely had any time to herself let alone time for anyone else. So when Star came to her and proposed a royal ball inviting all of the monsters as a "get to know each other event."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Star, will you make the arrangements? I have much to do, I need to get a few more things done. If you need help Eclipsa will probably be willing to?" Moon offers in suggestion.

"I would but I can't seem to find her, I went to her tower earlier and she wasn't there and I have Marco and Tom looking for her all over the castle, but we can't seem to find her." Star says causing Moon to look up from her paper work.

"What do you mean you can't seem to find her?" Moon asked with a concerned tone.

"Mom, I mean we can't find her at all, she's not even in the secret passages that I'm  
'Not supposed to know about.' We have looked everywhere." Star states while she makes stressed hand gestures about the situation. Moon stands up and rushes toward the door starting to panic.

"Mom, where are you going?" Star asks as Moon opens her office door and starts running down the hall.

"To find Eclipsa, call the boys, I think I know where she is. I will see you soon sweetie." Moon says as she flicks her wrist and her dress transforms into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, her hair falls from its intricate style and her high heels become a pair of running shoes. Moon opens up a passageway after she turns a corner and runs down the stairs, bolting toward the royal gardens.

Once she was in the royal gardens she headed straight for the secret garden, breathing heavily as she runs toward the entrance. She hears Eclipsa crying as she walks into the round room with the swing in the middle. Eclipsa is sitting on the swing crying very loudly, her sobs tearing Moons heart to shreds. Moon rushes over to Eclipsa and takes her up into her arms pulling her into a strong embrace. Causing Eclipsa to stop crying for a moment as she tries to fight to get away from Moon.

"NO! Let me go! Go away!" Eclipsa shouts as she shoves Moon, Moon tightly holds onto Eclipsa while trying to keep her balance.

"Eclipsa Stop! It's me, Moon. Breathe darling. I have you now, what is wrong?" Moon says to her trying to be compassionate but firm.

"Moon! Moon oh, I'm sorry Moon." Eclipsa says as she starts to cry again clinging on to Moon as tightly as she can. Moon holds Eclipsa just a little tighter as Eclipsa cries into her tee shirt.

"Eclipsa what seems to be the problem my darling?" Moon asks then places gentle kisses on Eclipsa cheeks kissing the tears away from her eyes causing Eclipsa to smile at her.

"I was missing my mother, and I came here to listen to her voice; which just made me even more sad. She tried to reassure me, but nothing worked, her kind words of love and affection just made me cry harder, and made me miss her more. Which in result left me a huge mess. I'm sorry you have to see me this way Moon." Eclipsa says as she tries to wipe away her tears with her gloved hand.

"I understand completely, I miss my mother quite often. The first time I heard her voice I was quite the mess, much worse than you are right now actually. So just breathe, I am here for you. I will always be here for you, but you've concerned everyone in the castle. Star, Marco, and Tom have been looking for you half the morning. The only reason I came to find you is because Star told me they couldn't find you." Moon says with a concerned tone, giving Eclipsa a sad look.

"I'm sorry Moon I didn't mean to worry everyone." Eclipsa says while cuddling closer to Moon, nestling her head into the crook of Moons neck.

"It's fine, I'll tell Star I found you and we can stay here for a bit longer until you feel up to going back to the castle." Moon says as she shifts her position and grabs her phone out of her pocket and then places Eclipsa on her lap gently. This allows Eclipsa to cuddle closer to Moon and tuck her head into the crook of Moon's neck and burry her nose into silver hair that smells like roses and wildflowers.

Moon shoots a text to Star and lets her know what is going on with Eclipsa, well sort of. She then sets her phone on the ground next to them and wraps Eclipsa up in a soft and gentle hug. Giving her a soft kiss atop her head, letting her lips and nose linger against beautiful teal curls. Moon relishes in the moment, holding Eclipsa like this makes her feel at peace. The smell of the woman making her body calm down, the light sent of lavender and springtime making her body melt into the embrace.

"Moon, can… Can I kiss you again?" Eclipsa asks as her dark lips brush against Moons pulse on her neck. Causing moon to shiver.

"You don't have to ask Eclipsa." Moon said shifting her position so Eclipsa can look her in the eyes. Moon lightly lifts Eclipsa's chin and places soft kisses on her cheeks and then hovers over her lips lightly teasing, waiting for Eclipsa to make a move. Eclipsa doesn't hesitate and presses her lips into Moon's. They both deepen the kiss quickly, fighting for dominance. Moon seems to win the battle after a long moment, hearing Eclipsa moan into her mouth. They both break away at the same time breathing heavily.

"Moon my dear, why is it we only kiss when we are here?" Eclipsa asks in a sad tone. Causing Moons heart to break.

"Eclipsa, I am so sorry about neglecting you lately. I have been trying so hard to finish up this paper work with the new monster alliance, and the freedom rights, and anti discrimination of monsters laws, and everything else that I forgot to make time for you." Moon says with a frown.

"You've been doing all of that?" Eclipsa asks with a smile.

"Yes my love, all for you. I know you once loved a monster, and I don't want anyone else to feel like they can't. This is our legacy, Star has been strongly influenced by you and your courage, and I want her to feel like we both set the best example we could for her." Moon says to Eclipsa giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"But, you talk like she's my daughter. She's not. River is her father, I am not her mother; you are. She isn't mine in anyway." Eclipsa says in an exasperated tone.

"Her father hasn't been present as of late, I'm unsure of where he is most nights. He doesn't act like he even is king anymore. He'd rather be off adventuring with his family. Honestly I love him but I'm about to sever ties there to give him his freedom, let him do the things he wants to do. He's been done with being a king for quite some time. He proved that when I disappeared for a while, forcing Star to be a queen so quickly to remove the responsibility from himself." Moon says with an exasperated tone.

"Sorry, Moon. I can only imagine how that feels." Eclipsa says, pulling Moon closer.

"Its fine. Next time I see him I am going to discuss this with him. But until then lets keep this between us. I have a few things planned in the near future. As for how you are with Star, I think you would be a wonderful step mother." Moon says with a wink. Causing Eclipsa to blush.

"You can't mean that Moon, can you imagine the public outcry? The High Commission will throw the biggest fit." Eclipsa says with an exasperated look on her face, she's hopeful but insure if Moon is just pulling her leg.

"I mean every single word Eclipsa. I love you, you are aware of this. I have loved you for a very long time. I am seeking an opportunity to be with you with no secrets or lies. I am trying my very best to make both of us happy for the rest of our lives." Moon says as she kisses Eclipsa's lips again.

"Moon." Eclipsa starts to say but then is cut off by another kiss.

"Eclipsa, I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, you don't need to say anything. I'm just giving you the option." Moon says with a soft smile. Eclipsa smiles and reaches up and places a finger over Moons lips as to shush her, if only for a moment.

"I would love for all of that to be a reality, but don't you have enough on your plate with out going through a divorce? Do you feel like its necessary? I'm just asking because I don't want you to regret this." Eclipsa asks in a concerned tone.

"The paper work for the divorce is already in place. I just have to have him sign it and we will be divorced. He doesn't know it's coming, but if I know River like I do, he will sign it and walk away." Moon says.

"How will Star take this?" Eclipsa asks suddenly very worried for the young girl.

"She asked me last week when I was going to divorce her father. She knows I am unhappy and is aware of his neglect as of late." Moon states with a cold tone.

"Moon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Eclipsa says pulling Moon closer and holding on to her tightly.

"You didn't my dear, I'm just upset with him. Would you like to come with me back to the castle now or do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Moon asks in a soft tone.

"I'll go back, but only if I get to spend the rest of the day with you, I don't care if its just sitting in your office reading while you finish the documents you need to complete. I would just really like to spend time with you." Eclipsa states while she holds Moon.

"I suppose next your going to ask me to carry you back to the castle." Moon states sarcastically but the sad puppy dog eyes Eclipsa gives her makes her cave and actually carry her back to the castle. Eclipsa's lips gently kissing Moons neck every few minutes as Moon carries Eclipsa with ease back to the castle. The kisses get more languid the closer Moon gets to the castle.

The guards open the door with out question as Moon walks into the castle. Eclipsa's teal hair covering her face and Moons neck, cascading down moons chest.

"Queen Moon, do you need assistance? Is Lady Eclipsa alright?" One of the Head guards asks after the doors close.

"No, I am perfectly capable thank you. She is fine, just exhausted. Today has been a very long day for both of us. Will you retrieve all of the documents in my office and bring them to my chambers? I need to continue working but Eclipsa needs rest and food. Also when River arrives please have him come to my chambers as well, I need to speak to him privately. Please send for Star right away." Moon says with an authoritative tone, as she walks up the stairs and toward her chambers.

"Queen Moon, Star has been waiting for you in your chambers for about an hour. But I will do everything else you need done. I will be along shortly with your paperwork."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Moon says as she gently pushes her door open with her foot, she sees Star sitting on the ottoman at the foot of her large bed.

"MOM!" Star yells standing up as she rushes over to her mother. She stops a few steps in front of her mother.

"Eclipsa! Is she alright mom?" Star asks in a concerned tone. Freaking out slightly, fidgeting with her wand looking at Eclipsa with a frightened look.

"She will be alright dear, afraid the poor thing has cried herself into exhaustion. If you wouldn't mind, lets get her into bed so she can rest. I need to speak to you though about a few things." Moon tells Star as she walks around her, and over to her bed. Star follows behind her quickly and pulls the duvet away giving Moon a place to settle Eclipsa. She turns around and places Eclipsa on the bed gently, removing her from herself.

Star covers Eclipsa with a blanket and brushes her hair out of her face. Before lightly squeezing her shoulder and walking over to her mother. Star looks at her mother in her blue jeans and black tee shirt and running shoes. She stares for a long moment before she realizes there is dark black lipstick kiss marks all over her mother's neck.

Star sighs and walks over to her mother's make up desk and grabs a couple wipes out of a container and walks back over to her mother and hands them to her with an amused face.

"Mom, just be glad I'm the only one who saw that." Star states with a pointed look toward her neck. Moon pulls her hair aside and looks in the mirror that is directly across from her. She has the dignity to blush at the fact that her neck is covered in dark black lipstick kisses. She sighs and starts to wipe off her neck and then looks over at her daughter.

"Speak your peace Star." Moon says to her daughter. Causing Star to look slightly startled.

"How long has this been going on?" Star asks jabbing her thumb in Eclipsa's direction.

"Honestly I don't have a good answer for you on that one. Less than a month physically if that's what your asking, but how long have I loved Eclipsa? Ever since you and your father went on that stupid trip to the bog. Ever since I found out she wasn't really related to us. What do you want me to say Star, you know how it feels to settle for something less when what you really want isn't attainable." Moon states not exactly explaining whom she was talking about because Star already knew what her mother ment.

"Dad, is…. Terrible if I'm being honest, I love him, he's my father but I can't handle how he handles things. And I know you haven't loved him in a very long time, he hasn't always been there for you when you needed him the most lately so I completely understand what is happening. So does that mean Eclipsa is going to be my step mother?" Star asks as she sits back down on the ottoman.

"Only if you want her to be darling, your happiness is far more important than mine. If you wanted, I would stay with your father until our dying days." Moon states as she sits down next to her daughter placing her hands over Stars.

"I don't want you to stay with dad. He makes you miserable, the only time you ever smile anymore is when Eclipsa is around or someone mentions her name. I've noticed how you behave when she is mentioned. You make the same face as I do as when Marco is mentioned. So lets both do each other a favor and stop lying to ourselves, lets just be with who makes us happy?" Star asks her mother, asking for permission to marry someone who isn't a prince, asking her mother to be happy and love who she wants.

"Star, I accepted a long time ago that you and Marco were going to end up together. I expected nothing but him from the moment I met him. Go enjoy your youth with your friends. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Would you please go get the blue file that says River on it? Here is the key to the filing cabinet. It should be right up front. It's the Divorce papers. You are more than welcome to read them once you get back here. Thank you darling." Moon says as she hands Star a key that manifested in her hand. Then gives Star a kiss on the top of her head as she embraces her.

"No problem mom. I'll be back soon." Star says as she opens the door. Right in time for a guard looking poised to knock with a box full of paper work and writing supplies.

"Place them on the desk in the corner please, I will get to them in a moment. I will be having dinner in my chambers tonight, will you please inform the cook?" Moon asks the guard who salutes and nods as they walk out of the room.

Moments later Star comes running in to the room with a blue folder and hands it to her mother. She smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her mother she has an adventure she needs to go on. Before Moon has a chance to say anything her daughter is gone leaving her alone with Eclipsa and her thoughts. She walks over to the desk and settles down pulling files out of the box and getting things in order. She grabs a quill and starts to fill out paper work once again.

Hours drag on, dinner is delivered and Moon eats in silence and allows Eclipsa to sleep not waking her. Telling the guard to take her meal back to the kitchen to be kept cold until she wakes up. Moon continues to work into the morning focusing on the paper work that desperately needs done before it gets sent to the high commission. She has to word everything carefully to make sure it gets approved although she knows she's not going to have any issues getting this approved. Everyone on the commission knows her motives behind doing so and has approved of it greatly.

The door slams open loudly rousing Moon from her paperwork, looking up startled and irritated. She glances back over and Eclipsa to make sure she hasn't been disturbed from her slumber. She hears a loud groan and sees the woman pull the blanket over her head. Then looks over at the door to see River standing there looking mildly irritated.

"River! Keep it down!" Moon hisses as she stands up and makes a beeline for River. Shoving him out the door of her chambers, knowing he is going to be loud based off the look on his face.

"Why must I keep it down in my own home?" River asks in an irritated tone.

"Because it is very late and people are sleeping and resting. Its called being respectful." Moon states.

"I am the King, I am allowed to do what I want and come and go as I please." River says giving Moon a pointed look.

"River enough. I am done with your childishness we need to talk." Moon states. Giving no room for argument, they are having this conversation weather he likes it or not.

"Fine, What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I know we haven't loved each other in a very long time, I know you no longer care for me and honestly I find it harder and harder to care for you with how you've been behaving. So I'm giving you an out, sign the divorce papers and leave, or we will do this the messy way." Moon says in a threatening tone, giving River a look that could kill.

"Where are the papers, I'll leave quietly. Thank you Moon" River says his gaze softening, realizing his soon to be ex wife understood completely why he was never home anymore.

"Stay." Moon says pointedly. She walks into her chambers to see Eclipsa awake and reading the divorce papers. Tears in her eyes she looks at Moon.

"You weren't kidding my darling were you?" Eclipsa asks.

"No, and Unfortunately I need those now. River is here to sign them now. So can I please have them?" Moon asks quietly. Eclipsa sighs and hands the documents over to Moon.

"Darling, are you sure about this?" Eclipsa asks.

"More than anything." Moon says hugging her and then grabbing the quill off her desk and walking out of the room. She walks out and hands River the quill and the paper work.

"Read it if you wish. You get a monthly allowance, like alimony. Your items will be delivered to where ever you want. You are welcome to visit Star when ever she wants you to. That's the basics. If you would sign it now so I can have it delivered to the law offices in the morning. I would greatly appreciate it." Moon states while standing there waiting for river to read the divorce decree. He reads it over carefully and signs the paper work then hands it back to Moon.

"I am going to go say good bye to our daughter, I'm sure you've made her aware of the situation." River states as he turns around to walk away.

"She encouraged me to do this, she knows how unhappy we both are. She's out on an adventure. It would be best if you called her first. Have her stop by where ever you have been staying. Have a good night river. The guards will escort you out." Moon states, and with a snap of her fingers two guards arrive next to River and lead him toward the front door. Moon sighs and walks back into her chambers. She sees Eclipsa laying on the bed once more legs spread open and arms splayed out across the pillows.

"You know Eclipsa, you're more than welcome to stay the night with me." Moon states as she crawls onto the bed. Transforming her clothing into something more suitable for the current situation. Which happens to be a baggy light pink tee shirt and a pair of panties. She's showing Eclipsa more of herself than she ever has and she can tell Eclipsa is staring at her.

"Moon, can….. Can you please…." Eclipsa stutters out, sounding nervous.

"Can I please what?" Moon asks as she slides closer to Eclipsa, wrapping her arm around her waist and pressing her breasts into her side.

"For fucks sake… Woman are you trying to kill me?" Eclipsa asks her face turning a deep red causing her mauve spades to glow. Moon smiles and leans over and gives her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No, that would ruin all the fun of teasing you. Speaking of teasing you, are you hungry?" Moon asks quietly. Causing Eclipsa to glance down between Moons legs and lick her lips. Moon raises an eyebrow at Eclipsa and then her eyes widen realizing what she must have sounded like to Eclipsa.

"Oh, I meant real food Eclipsa, but your more than welcome to what I have to offer, after you eat." Moon says as she gets up and walks over to the door.

"I will be right back." Moon says as she walks out of her chamber. She quickly walks to the kitchen and grabs the plate of food for Eclipsa, warming it in the microwave. Moon returns to her chambers to see Eclipsa wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. She nearly drops the plate of hot food on the floor at the sight before her. Moons mouth falls open at the glory before her, a beautiful body wrapped up in dark teal underwear and bra displayed perfectly.

"Eclipsa… for the love of the gods you are gorgeous." Moon says walking into the room.

"Oh Moon, sorry I was looking for something to wear to bed. I didn't mean to still be this indecent by the time you arrived." Eclipsa says causing her face to blush, which creeps down her neck and onto her chest. Eclipsa looking flushed like that causes Moons heart to skip a beat.

Moon walked over to her desk and placed the plate on it so she wouldn't drop it. She rushed over to Eclipsa and took her up into her arms. Kissing her fervently, pulling her closer to her. Moon sighs into Eclipsa's kiss as they deepen it. Eclipsa is the first to break away trying to catch her breath.

"Moon, I don't want you to hate me but I'm not exactly ready for that just yet." Eclipsa says to Moon while holding her close.

"I understand… I just can't resist you when you're like this." Moon stated looking up and down Eclipsa's body, Moon's gaze causes Eclipsa to blush, making the flush cover her whole body. Moon stepped back and sighed as she took in one last look of Eclipsa's beautiful body and then closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

The next thing Eclipsa knew was she was wearing a light blue tee shirt and a soft pair of cotton shorts. A soft sigh came from Moon after she opened her eyes and realized that she had cast the spell correctly.

"Thank you Moon." Eclipsa says giving her one more hug before walking over to Moons desk and grabbing the plate of warm food that was slowing cooling down due to their moment together.

"Your welcome Eclipsa, although I feared for a moment when I opened my eyes once again you would be completely naked instead of fully dressed. Magic is about desire. Unfortunately when the desire is strong enough, it can take control of things." Moon states. Sighing as she sits down on the bed. Eclipsa takes a seat at the desk moving some of the important documents out of the way, so she doesn't get any crumbs on them. She quickly eats while Moon sits patiently waiting for her to finish her meal.

"Thank you Moon, for everything you've done for me." Eclipsa states as she places the plate on the edge of the desk and walks over to Moon, standing in front of her.

"Your welcome Eclipsa, I would do anything to make you happy. You and Star mean the world to me." Moon states, and with a snap of her fingers the desk is reorganize and the plate is gone. Presumably in the kitchen sink waiting to be washed in the morning by the breakfast kitchen staff.

"Its getting late Moon, do you have any idea what time it is?" Eclipsa asks looking at Moon's face, the circles under her eyes becoming very prominent. This caused Moon to look at the watch on her wrist and realize it had become very late. It was almost dawn. She realized she had been up almost 24 hours, which wasn't unheard of as the queen but rarely needed as of late. She yawned and smiled at Eclipsa.

"Let me get my make up off and I will meet you in bed. Unless you need to remove yours also?" Moon asks as she walks over to her make up desk. Eclipsa follows and stands behind Moon.

"I probably could take my make up off, I'm amazed I didn't ruin your pillow case, or sheets with my make up."

"I wouldn't have cared if you had. I was more concerned with you resting well than your make up." Moon remarked while handing Eclipsa a make up wipe. Eclipsa looked in the mirror and wiped off the remnants of her make up. Crying earlier had removed most of it. She wiped away what was left off of her lips and eyes. Leaving her face a little pink. She tossed her wipe away and watched Moon finish wiping off the rest of her make up, and the beautiful woman she saw caused Eclipsa's heart to flutter.

Moon had transformed from a dignified Queen with regal esteem to a young woman who looked like the world was weighing down on her shoulders. Eclipsa leaned down and pulled Moon's hair aside and gave her a few light kisses on the neck and her cheek.

"You are even more stunning like this My Queen." Eclipsa whispered into Moon's ear, then gave her temple a light kiss. This caused Moon's eyes to flutter and her hand to grip onto the desk.

"You really need to stop being so charming." Moon says with a smile on her face. She turns around and gives Eclipsa a gentle kiss.

"I suggest we go to bed. We will wake up in a few hours to a new day and figure out what we are going to do." Eclipsa says after the quick kiss. She grabs Moon's hand and leads her to her bed. Eclipsa lay's down and allows Moon to curl into her holding her close.

"Rest well my love. Tomorrow we will figure out everything else." Eclipsa said with a soft kiss into Moons silver locks.

"Goodnight my Queen." Moon mumbles softly into Eclipsa's shoulder causing Eclipsa's eyes to well up with tears, and her heart to feel like its about to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been working crazy hours and haven't had time to work on this. Apologies for the cliff hanger. I will get to the next chapter soon.

Dawn came and went, the Queen and her love were left to be by the guards, and most of the castle. Until late in the afternoon when they finally were roused from their slumber by a very loud Star Butterfly barging into Moon's chambers.

"MOM!" Star screeched as she slid into the room, the hall flooding a sliver of the chamber with a bright light.

"STAR! Why must you barge into my room this early in the morning?" Moon scolds her daughter, as she sits up with her hair a mess and her larger shirt hanging off one shoulder.

"Mom, It's 4:30 in the afternoon…." Star states looking at her wand of which has shifted into a clock face.

"Heavens no! It cannot be that late, how long have I slept for? Why hasn't anyone woken me?" Moon says while she was trying to untangle herself from her blankets. Then realizing there was another body in the bed with her. Specifically Eclipsa's body was in the bed with her. Everything comes flooding back to her so quickly.

"No one woke you because I got home when Dad was leaving at 3 a.m. this morning heading for gods knows where. Mumbling something about you. I asked him what was wrong and He told me you divorced him and he was leaving. Then the guards caught wind of it and kept and eye on your room light and realized that you didn't shut your light off until about 6 this morning. So when I was informed of all of this, I told them to let you rest and I went to all of your meetings today. Telling everyone you were feeling under the weather. I even sat through them and took notes." Star explains, and then hands over a notepad to her mother.

Moon takes a moment to look at her daughter, Star's hair was done up in a tight heart shaped do, her hands were gloved and she was in a light blue royal gown. Her heart shaped Tiara placed delicately inside of her hair, and her wand placed at her hip. Then she opens the notebook to see everything is in black, intricate handwriting, with well-written notes.

"You… You did all of that sweetie?" Moon asks in an endearing tone. Star smiled at her mother and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I made sure I took very good notes. I also had a stenographer stand in just incase I missed anything important. Their paperwork will be delivered later today. I also made sure that the high commission knew what was going on. I told them that you had Dad sign the Divorce papers last night. Which prompted them to ask me if I was doing all right, I told them I knew it was coming and I would rather it is this way. Then I called the law office that was in the file and set up a meeting for you with them tomorrow. The time of the appointment is written down on the agenda for tomorrow." Star said as she scooted closer to her mother and Eclipsa.

"You did a very wonderful job my dear, you're going to make a fine Queen one of these days. I really appreciate you doing all of this for me, but you didn't have to. Its not your responsibly, it's mine. I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you." Moon says to her daughter.

"Mom, I did this because you need a break. You deserve a break. I can step up for a while, while you figure out exactly is going on in your life. This kingdom isn't going to shut down because you need a few days to figure things out. You're here; if I have a question I can come to you. Before when Dad was forcing me to become Queen it was because he didn't want the responsibility. You're not forcing me, I am choosing to do this, and I am choosing to help my mother." Star says while she places her hand on Moons.

"Sweetheart, that is one of the many things I love about you. You are so kind and generous. I really appreciate this." Moon says and then she feels the bed shift, Eclipsa is now sitting up looking at both of the women sitting on the bed. She sighs and smiles at Star softly.

"Star my favorite girl, how are you doing this fine morning?" Eclipsa asks holding her arms out for Star to embrace her. Star smiles and launches herself into Eclipsa's arms, both of the women giggle as Eclipsa wraps Star up in a tight embrace. Moon lean's over and hugs both of them, smiling softly holding her two favorite people in the whole world.

"Eclipsa, its almost 5 in the afternoon by the way, its way past morning." Star says as she removes herself from her mothers and Eclipsa's embrace.

"Oh goodness why is it so late? Who allowed us to sleep this late? Wait, I think I heard all of this. I thought I was dreaming. Darling were you an amazing daughter this morning and took care of everything for your mother?" Eclipsa asked. Star just nodded and smiled at Eclipsa.

"So… Can I ask a question?" Star asks with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes my dear, you can ask us anything." Eclipsa says, placing her hand on Moon's. The two women smile fondly at the young girl who's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have you two… ya know… Done it yet? Should I be running away to burn this dress in fear of getting cooties?" Star asks smiling brightly at her mother and Eclipsa.

"STAR!" Moon scolds, giving her daughter a stern look.

"No, but not from your mothers lack of trying." Eclipsa states, with a sly smile of her own giving Moon's hand a gentle squeeze.

"ECLIPSA!" Moon scolds the older woman turning her glare on her. Star found it quite amusing that her mother finally found someone to irk her in a playful way.

"What? It's the truth. I'm not going to lie to Star, I never have and I never will. I cherish her." Eclipsa states

"Okay, well I just came to let you know what was going on. I have to go see Marco about a few things; do you need anything before I leave? I can have one of the guards tell the kitchen that you need some food. " Star says before giving both her mother and Eclipsa hugs.

"No darling, I will call for food in a little while. Do you want to have dinner tonight with us or is that a little too soon?" Moon asks.

"I have a few more things to get in order before Marco and I go on another mission tonight. We are trying to get things in order for the monster transition for you. So I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight mom. I'm sorry. I will let you know if I can though. I don't know how long all of this is going to take." Star says as she gets up and walks over to the door.

"Have a safe trip my dear, please keep us both updated." Eclipsa says with a smile waving at Star from the bed.

"I will, I'll text both of you with updates. Have a good evening." Star says shutting the door behind her.

"She's a wonderful young women, and she's going to make a fine Queen one of these days Moon. You raised her so well, and I am so glad I get to be part of her life." Eclipsa says as she wraps her arms around Moon.

"Sometimes she even manages to still surprise me with how mature she can be. I mean do you see these notes? They are immaculate, she did such a wonderful job and I'm sure she handled the council meetings very well. I am so proud of her." Moon states as she gets up and starts to dig through her closet. She pulls out a pair of dark black sweat pants and a baggy red hoodie then she walks over to her lingerie chest and pulls out a slim black tank top, a bra and underwear.

"Eclipsa, I am going to go shower. Your more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Moon says to Eclipsa with a wink. As she walks over to the door next to the bed and gently pushes it open.

"As tempting as that would be, I'm unsure you would behave." Eclipsa states.

"If you want me to behave, I will be a perfect angel. I promise. I am not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I'll leave the choice up to you. Otherwise you can take one after me." Moon states while standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She smiles at Eclipsa softly gazing at the beautiful woman on the bed with disheveled teal hair.

"I'll think about it." Eclipsa states while stretching out on the bed, Moon shakes her head and walks into the bathroom

Moon gets the water temperature just perfect and strips out of her nightshirt and underwear. Then grabs a couple towels and places them in the warmer next to the shower. She removes her wedding band, placing it permanently in another dimension with a flick of a wrist, removing the thought of River. Her hand feels bare but that is something she will become accustom to in time. She steps into the shower and take s a deep breath of the warm air around her, letting the heat soak into her skin.

She sighs quietly to herself, letting her mind wonder to anywhere it desires. She smiles softly at the thought of Eclipsa, and how their love for each other is growing. Its tentative right now but hopefully soon it will blossom into something beautiful. Moon lets the water rush over her, soaking her silver hair enough so she can lather in her shampoo; the shampoo is made from the roses in the garden, and smells amazing.

Moon gets lost in washing her hair and doesn't even realize that the door to the shower opens. She's only slightly startled when the shorter woman wraps her arms around her from behind pressing her body into hers.

"I probably am going to regret this later, but the thought was so tempting." Eclipsa says giving Moon's shoulder a kiss. Moon freezes for a moment; unsure of what to do next, her body is on fire.

"Eclipsa." Moon manages to choke out after a long moment. Eclipsa has her hands resting on the curve of Moons stomach right above a small patch of silver hair between her legs.

"Moon, you truly are a gorgeous woman. I'm not sure how anyone could neglect you, mind, body, and soul." Eclipsa says while holding Moon giving her gentle kisses along her back.

Eclipsa shifts her hands into Moons hair and starts to help massage the shampoo into her scalp. She takes extra care to make Moon feel cherished. Eclipsa moves around Moon so she's standing in front of her, she massage's the front of her head making sure all of her hair has been cleaned. She gently tilts Moon's head back into the shower's spray giving Eclipsa a beautiful view of Moons neck and chest. Eclipsa tries vehemently to not stare at Moons full breasts.

"You can look my darling, I invited you in here. I knew fully that you would be looking. So go ahead." Moon says as Eclipsa removes her hands from her hair. Moon leans her head back again to fully rinse the rest of the shampoo out of her hair.

"Moon, you are a lovely woman. Breath-taking even. But If I actually indulge in looking I don't know if I won't touch." Eclipsa confesses to Moon, staring into ice blue eyes that seem like they could pierce through her soul.

"What are you afraid of Eclipsa?" Moon asks, cupping Eclipsa's cheek, softly stroking it.

"I'm afraid I won't ever want to stop." Eclipsa states.

"What else are you afraid of?" Moon asks.

"Rejection. I am terrified of rejection." Eclipsa says looking away from Moon.

"Have I done anything to make you think I would reject you? You have expressed interest in me and I openly pursued it. But if you don't want this any longer I can step away. Your happiness is far more valuable than mine." Moon says with a smile.

"No, I just fear so many things. I know you care for me. I don't want you to put me before myself though. We have to be equals, if this is going to work." Eclipsa says pulling Moon into a tight embrace. Forgetting for a long moment that they were still naked and in the shower together.

"Eclipsa…" Moon's stutters out again, her voice cracking, along with her resolve.

"Oh, Sorry." Eclipsa says taking a step back, away from Moon.

"No, your fine. Lets get you washed up, and then we can continue to talk about this clothed." Moon says letting her eyes rake over Eclipsa's body with a hungry gaze. Dark teal hair cascading down her shoulders. Eclipsa's full breasts, and her soft curves that accent her hips, and draw the eye line down to thick thighs.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that Moon." Eclipsa states with a wistful sigh.

"Look at you like what? Like I desire you? Like you are the most delightful sight I have ever seen? Like I could literally spend hours kissing your beautiful body?" Moon asks as she takes a step forward toward Eclipsa, and then reaches behind her.

"Yes, like that." Eclipsa states, trying hard to breath while the taller woman is in such close proximity. Eclipsa doesn't realize that Moon is massaging shampoo into her hair because her eyes are closed so tight while she is trying to focus on her breathing.

"Don't worry Darling' I will only look. I won't touch unless you want me to." Moon states, as she continues to lather Eclipsa's hair. Once Eclipsa's teal locks have been fully washed Moon directs her back under the spray of the shower and rinses her hair fully. Moon then turns around and grabs the conditioner and puts it in her hair. Then she pulls Eclipsa out of the spray and conditions her hair for her.

"Moon…" Eclipsa mumbles as Moon puts the conditioner into Eclipsa's hair.

"Yes Eclipsa?" Moon asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Heres just a little bit. We are starting to get to the good stuff. Just be patient with me.

Moon…" Eclipsa mumbles as Moon puts the conditioner into Eclipsa's hair.

"Yes Eclipsa?" Moon asks.

"I have never felt this way about anyone, not even my deceased husband. Globgor was my life, but I feel like you are my universe. I am so overwhelmed by you sometimes. When I see you like this, beautiful and pure, I don't know what I would do if I could actually touch you." Eclipsa states as she allows Moon to rinse her hair out.

"See my dear, that's the thing. You are allowed to touch me. When ever you want. I am yours. I have taken my ring off and disposed of it. Eclipsa you are the only one for me, I am committed to you." Moon states as she tilts Eclipsa's head up to look into her eyes.

"Why must you be so charming?" Eclipsa asks with a smile.

"It's in my nature, also I love to see you smile." Moon states leaning forward to give Eclipsa a kiss, keeping their bodies away from each other. Skin on skin contact might not be the best of ideas at the moment for either woman, so Moon keeps her distance.

Eclipsa steps back for a moment and take's a deep breath after the kiss and steps into Moons arms. Pulling her close, feeling her skin against Moons. A soft moan escapes Moons lips as she places her head atop Eclipsa's holding her in a tight embrace, the water from the shower still cascading down on them.

"Eclipsa, I am treasuring this moment very much. But I think we need to get out of the shower…." Moon states holding Eclipsa closer to her, enjoying the feel of the smaller woman's body pressed against her.

"Mmm… That would probably be a good idea if I wasn't enjoying this so much." Eclipsa states as she kisses Moon's collarbone, then giving it a light nip. Causing Moon to jump in surprise and to step back from Eclipsa, a full blush tainting her cheeks.

"Eclipsa, please. Temptation is much stronger than my willpower." Moon states holding Eclipsa at arms length. Eclipsa gives Moon a sly smile and leans forward and wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her upon the lips once more.

"We need to finish washing up Moon. Then we can get ready for the day, even though we've been in here for over an hour." Eclipsa says to Moon as she turns around and grabs a loofa and puts soap on it and starts washing her body. She turns to see Moon, standing there with her mouth agape staring at Eclipsa.

"Must you fluster me so? All I've wanted to do for months is take you to bed and all you have done in the last hour has made it much worse." Moon states while holding her hand out waiting for Eclipsa to hand the loofa over to her. Eclipsa steps under the shower spray and rinses off and hands Moon the loofa. Eclipsa winks at Moon as she steps out of the shower.

"Moon, I will be waiting for you in the bedroom." Eclipsa says as she wraps the large towel around her body and then moves out of the bathroom. A few moments later she hears a shrill squeak and then the water shutting off. Eclipsa lies down on the bed still wrapped in the towel.

A few minutes later Moon walks out of the bathroom with flushed skin and chattering teeth. Eclipsa sits up and looks at Moon wrapped up in a towel.

"Did you seriously take a cold rinse after I left?" Eclipsa asks with a soft tone as she sits up on the bed.

"Something has to tamper down the heat you've created inside of me, so yes I did." Moon states removing the towel from her body, while keeping the one on her head. She drops the towel that was on her body in the laundry shoot and then moves over to Eclipsa to stand in front of the woman in all of her glory.

Eclipsa gulps loudly as she looks over Moons body again. She smiles at the thought of this woman being underneath her, writhing and begging for more. That smile quickly turns into a blush. She turns her head to the side and looks away from Moons body. She feels Moon gently touch her chin once again.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Moon asks with a soft smile.

"Something I'm not exactly ready for." Eclipsa says as a darker blush taints her cheeks painting her mauve spades an even darker shade.

"No rush." Moon states and then snaps her fingers then her hair is dry and lacy underwear in place. She walks into her walk in closet and pulls out a few items to wear.

"Moon would you mind?" Eclipsa states standing up naked while waving her left hand up and down her body.

"No, not at all." Moon states, and then snaps her fingers. Eclipsa is then enveloped in deep purple lingerie set, lacy underwear and bra perfectly fitting Eclipsa.

"Thank you. I need to go to my room today and grab a few items of clothing if I am going to continue to stay here with you in your chambers." Eclipsa states while stretching a little, feeling the soft silk underwear and bra wrapped around her body. Caressing her gently making her feel safe and cared for.

"Eclipsa, if you don't want to stay here with me you don't have too. You are more than welcome to stay but you are not obligated to do so." Moon says while she does her hair, pulling it up into a tight ponytail.

"I'd much rather stay here with you honestly, I haven't slept as well as I did last night in centuries." Eclipsa says with a soft smile.

"I can have your clothing brought down later if you want. Until then you are more than welcome to wear anything of mine, or I can attempt to magic up something for you." Moon says as she pulls out a light blue sundress and pulls it over her head.

"I'll look for something in your closet, just give me a moment. Unless you want to pick something out for me?" Eclipsa says as she lies back down on the bed. She spreads her arms over her head and stretches arching her back off the bed letting out a soft moan.

Moon stands there in awe trying to collect her thoughts as she watches the beautiful woman arch off the bed. She can feel her body flush as she watches the woman, Eclipsa captivating her full attention, and then when she moans softly. A small part of Moon can feel herself snap.

Moon wants to crawl onto that bed and make Eclipsa moan and scream her name for hours, but she needs to practice self-restraint. She blushes and turns on her heel quickly to avoid acting out her desires. She moves into the walk in closet and takes a deep breath, trying very hard to restrain herself.

She breathes deeply and grabs a soft pink sundress and a matching sun hat for Eclipsa. She smiles softly as she walks out of the closet holding the sundress and hat.

"Eclipsa I got this for you, hopefully you are okay with it. Is there anything you want to do today?" Moon asks as she walks into the bedroom and comes to a halt when she sees Eclipsa still spread out on the bed. She can't help but marvel at the beauty that is this woman.

"Anything will do Moon." Eclipsa says with a soft lazy smile, her eyes closed and an arm draped over her stomach.

"Do you just want to go back to bed my darling?" Moon asks placing her hand on Eclipsa's knee.

"Would it be wrong if I said yes?" Eclipsa mumbles with closed eyes.

"No, not at all. Just give me a moment." Moon says as she snaps her fingers once again and they are both in night clothing once more. Moon crawls back into bed and flicks her wrists and closes the blinds to the bedroom.

"Thank You." Eclipsa states as she cuddles into Moon.

"Anything for you my love." Moon says as she kisses Eclipsa on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipsa woke up early in the morning, far before Moon had. She snuck out of Moons chambers and went up to the condemned wing of the Castle. She retrieved the few items she actually cared about and grabbed a few notebooks. She collected everything she cared about and walked out of the room with a wistful sigh. Eclipsa was surprised to see a guard waiting for her by the door.

"Lady Eclipsa, Queen Moon has woken up and requested you meet her for breakfast at your earliest convenience. Is there anything I can do for you?" The guard asks her softly, after telling her the message Moon sent for her.

"I will meet her shortly, would you be so kind as to deliver these things to Moons chambers?" Eclipsa said holding the box out for the guard to take. The guard takes the box and smiles politely in agreement as he leaves Eclipsa to finish what she was doing and deliver the box to Moon's room.

Eclipsa makes her way down to the dining hall to find Star, Marco and Moon all having breakfast together, talking quietly. Eclipsa walks into the room quietly but Star and Moon both notice her at the same time. Moon stands up to greet her love but Star is already out of her seat bolting toward the woman.

"Eclipsa! I am so happy that you are going to eat breakfast with you. I love getting to spend time with you!" Star states as she wraps her arms around Eclipsa. The smaller woman hugs the young girl just as tightly as star does her. She smiles softly, resting her head on the young girls treasuring her embrace.

"I love spending time with you as well my dear." Eclipsa states, mumbling into Stars golden hair.

"Do I get this kind of welcome as well?" Moon asks as she walks over to the two embracing each other. Star quickly lets go of Eclipsa and then pulls her mother into a strong embrace, hugging both of the women tightly.

They all hug each other for a moment until they hear Marco clear his throat. The two women break away from the teen and look over to see Marco waving at them. Eclipsa walks over to Marco and gives him a gentle pat on the head before sitting down in the chair next to Moons. Star and Moon move back to their seats and they all start to talk

"So, Eclipsa is with Moon now?" Marco asks.

"Uh Yep!" Star says between bites.

"And your dad is gone?" Marco asks again, feeling like he's a little behind with the uptake.

"Yep." Star responds, letting Marco catch up.

"And this is all cool? Like we are okay with this?" Marco questions once again

"Yepp." Star answers once more.

"Does this mean Eclipsa is going to be your Step-Mom?" Marco asks the whole group, this time not directing this question specifically at Star.

"Well Marco… Eclipsa and I haven't discussed that yet…" Moon says trying to back peddle from the conversation completely.

"Yes, if she wants me to be. I will gladly claim her as my own. I have loved Star as my own for so long, but that is entirely up to her." Eclipsa states not wavering while looking between Moon and Star.

"I HAVE TWO MOMS!" Star yells while throwing her hands up in the air with excitement.

"Star, you must calm down. Eclipsa thank you so much." Moon states with a small quiver in her voice.

"Sorry Mom, I just got excited. I just love you and Eclipsa so much." Star says with an embarrassed look.

"We love you too Star." Eclipsa says to the girl and then she reaches over and squeezes Moons hand.

"This is gross." Marco states as he shoved another bite of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Marco shut up!" Star yells at the boy as she goes back to eating her breakfast.

"Moon, what do you have planned for today?" Eclipsa asks with a soft smile still holding Moon's hand.

"I have to go to the law offices today and get things sorted out. The divorce will be final with in a couple of days. Then we can do whatever we need to do with the rest of the day." Moon states as she goes back to eating her breakfast, regretfully taking her hand away from Eclipsa's.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Eclipsa asks.

"No that won't be necessary, I don't want to burden you with that. I won't ask that of you." Moon states.

"I offered my love." Eclipsa states.

"Well, no matter how interesting this conversation is. Star and I have missions that we need to go on." Marco says standing up brushing the crumbs off of his red hoodie.

"What? But I'm spending time with my moms'." Star whines.

"Star sweetie, go do what you need to. We will be here when you return." Eclipsa states as she waves the young boy off and allows Star to leave.

" Thanks!" Star, says as she walks over to her mothers' and gives them both hugs. The girl rushes out of the room and closes the door behind her.

"Moon, I will go with you if you want me to." Eclipsa says after the door shuts.

"No, I just want to get this over with. I don't want you to feel pressured. I will only be gone an hour. Is there anything you want to do with the rest of your day?" Moon asks.

"Well… I was wondering if you could teach me some magic? I don't have a wand and I never learned how to do magic with out it." Eclipsa asks.

"Oh, Eclipsa my love, I will gladly teach you how to use your magic. We will start lessons this after noon after the meeting with the High Commission of which you are attending." Moon says looking over at Eclipsa who as started eating a plate of hot food.

"Gladly, I will attend any meeting you want me to." Eclipsa says, pausing between bites to answer Moon.

"Alright well, I have to go to the law offices now. I will be back soon." Moon says as she stands up and walks over to Eclipsa. She leans down and gives Eclipsa a soft kiss on the lips. Eclipsa smiles softly as she kisses Moon back, after Moon pulls away from a kiss. Eclipsa stands up to properly send Moon off, by giving her a torrid kiss on the lips weaving her fingers into Moons hair holding her close. They kiss for a long moment before breaking apart.

"Come back as soon as you can so I can kiss you some more." Eclipsa states giving Moon light pecks on the lips.

"I will, because you are tempting me." Moon states giving Eclipsa another soft kiss, then breaks away from the smaller woman. Moon walks out of the room leaving Eclipsa alone with her thoughts. She smiles and sighs wistfully at the thought of the beautiful woman who has claimed her.

Eclipsa finishes her breakfast alone and then decides to go for a walk in the garden. She slowly walks around the garden and then sits down on a bench and decides to enjoy the fresh air. She listens to the fountains and the birds in the garden.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" Eclipsa hears someone say to her. She looks over to see a handsome man in knight's armor from another kingdom.

"The garden is quite lovely around this time of year yes." Eclipsa answers the man while looking back at the garden.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the Garden." The man states, causing Eclipsa to blush.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I regret to inform you that it was for not. I am Queen Moon's." Eclipsa tells the man, with a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, I must apologize. I did not realize you were one of her court members. Though I didn't realizes she was so possessive of her maids. I cannot believe you are not even allowed to be courted." The gentleman states, causing Eclipsa to look over at him.

"No, you are not understanding. I am her partner. We are in a relationship." Eclipsa states. Starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Isn't Queen Moon married to River?" The man asks… causing Eclipsa to shuffle uncomfortably.

"No. They are in the middle of a divorce." Eclipsa says looking off to the side, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, I apologize ma'am. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you were stunning. But I see now I haven't a chance in hell. Competing with Queen Moon is like competing with royalty, quite literally." The knight says as he starts to step away from Eclipsa.

A moment later the guards all stand at attention and a few guards start to bow. All of the guards fall to their knees bowing down to their Queen. Queen Moon sashed down the cobblestone pathway toward the woman she loved. Eclipsa smiles brightly at Moon, who has changed into a large formal dress. The Knight that was standing next to Eclipsa bows down and places his arm over his chest and bowing his head.

"Eclipsa, how have you been? Is there anything that you need?" Moon asks while looking coldly at the knight.

"I have been well my love. How did the meeting go?" Eclipsa says with a smile as she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around Moon. Moon breaks her cold gaze away from the knight. Moon turns her attention to Eclipsa and can feel a soft smile gracing her lips. Eclipsa softly grabs Moons face and gently pulls her down requesting a kiss. Moon gave into the soft request quickly. Giving the smaller woman a soft and gentle kiss.

"So, is this knight bothering you? The meeting went well. The divorce will be finalized by tomorrow evening." Moon states with a soft smile directed at Eclipsa and then places a soft kiss on her temple.

"No, he was complimenting me and putting his foot in his mouth is all." Eclipsa says while waving her hand as if he was an unimportant person.

"He better know that you are mine and that if he ever tried anything, he will disappear." Moon states giving no room for argument, becoming slightly possessive of Eclipsa as she pulls the smaller woman closer to her side.

"Yes Queen Moon. I will never speak to Lady Eclipsa with-out you present." The knight says and then bows once more and shuffles away from the couple.

"Goodness, you are sexy when you're possessive." Eclipsa says as she turns so she can look Moon in the eye. This causes Moon to blush slightly but she keeps her composure.

"Shall we head to the castle for a while. I have a few things to attend to before we go to the high commission meeting later this afternoon." Moon asks as she starts walking toward the castle, leading Eclipsa along with her. A few of Moons guard follow closely behind.

Eclipsa and Moon make it to the castle and head to Moon's chambers. Once the two women are in the room Moon walks to the middle of the room and stands in front of the bed.

"Eclipsa, your magic lessons start now. We have an hour. You need to change my clothing. I need this dress off and I only want you to use magic. Magic is about desire. It is about shear unadulterated want; you must want it. Once you want something bad enough you can manifest it into reality." Moon tells the teal haired woman in front of her. Smiling gently as she stands in the middle of the room with her arms out stretched.

"So your telling me, all I have to do is want it? All I have to do is desire it enough and it will manifest into a reality?" Eclipsa asks.

"Essentially yes my love. That is all you have to do. Normally I think of what I want and use a snap of my fingers to channel that energy into a reality. But you have been proven to be so powerful that I doubt this will take long. I doubt you will need to use a gesture to channel the magic." Moon explains to Eclipsa.

"Alright… I am going to try I guess." Eclipsa says focusing her energy on Moon.

"I believe in you my love, all you have to do is change my clothing." Moon encourages Eclipsa.

Eclipsa closes her eyes and begins to focus on Moon and her body, she starts to think about how delightful it would be to have her naked and exposed to her. Eclipsa bites her lip and tries to focus her energy on Moon and removing her clothing.

"Very Good, now put clothing back on me." Moon encourages Eclipsa. Causing to open her eyes and realize Moon is fully exposed standing in the middle of her bedroom floor waiting for Eclipsa to magic some clothing back onto her. Eclipsa tries to focus on getting Moon re-dressed but she is failing miserably. All she can think of is having Moon underneath her on the bed.

Eclipsa feels her body shift, and then when she opens her eyes again Moon is still naked on the bed. Eclipsa is straddling Moon on the bed. Both of them completely flabbergasted by the current situation, Eclipsa has the decency to look embarrassed. Moon is in shock at the face that she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

"Eclipsa!" Moon yells in shock. Realizing both the women are extremely naked, Moon takes a deep breath and tries very hard to control herself.

"Moon. I am so sorry!" Eclipsa mumbles quietly as she sits up. Putting herself straddling Moons lap in a sitting position allowing her to press her core into Moons stomach.

"Fuck Eclipsa, you are so wet I can feel it on my stomach. You need to get off of me now! Because if you don't, we are definitely missing the meeting with the High Commission." Moon tells Eclipsa, Closing her eyes tightly.

"Umm Moon. I can't. I physically cant." Eclipsa says while trying to move away from Moon but her body won't seem to budge. Moon sighs and closes her eyes and snaps her fingers but nothing happens. She lifts her hips up and Eclipsa moans rolling her hips into Moons stomach.

"What do you desire? Your magic is stronger than mine, you are unrestrained and your magic is pure. So what do you desire? Because I have a feeling we aren't going anywhere until you get it." Moon asks the smaller woman, causing Eclipsa to blush profusely.

"I want to… mmmph." Eclipsa starts to say but it turns into a mumble as she turns her head and looks away from Moon.

"Do not make me cast a truth spell on you Eclipsa. Just tell me what you desire." Moon states.

"I desire you, I want you, I fucking need you. I want to devour you. I want to feel your body against mine. I want so much from you." Eclipsa says as she moves her hands from her face and places them on Moon's ribs right below her breasts.

"Good, Now that you've admitted it. Get off of me, because if you don't I will give you everything you want and then some. So please for the love of the gods get off of me." Moon begs. Eclipsa sighs and closes her eyes and tries her best to imagine Moon with her hair braided and wearing a soft mint green sundress and a flower crown atop her head, along with herself dressed in a similar outfit.

Moon is standing in the middle of her room again fully dressed as if nothing ever happened. Moon pats herself down and takes a deep breath. She raises her hand to smooth her hair and ends up clashing with a rose flower crown. She takes her hand away from the crown atop her head.

"Sorry my love." Eclipsa says walking over to Moon. Moon grabs Eclipsa by her shoulders and turns her and presses her against the wall giving her a forceful kiss. Eclipsa melts into the kiss moaning softly as Moon takes control. A few moments later Moon breaks away from Eclipsa breathing heavily.

"Never apologize for that. I want you so desperately." Moon says as she starts to kiss down Eclipsa's neck. Eclipsa lets out a soft moan and sighs as she feels Moon gently nip at her neck

"Alright, stop. We aren't going to stop if you continue and we have the meeting with the High Commission." Eclipsa says gently pushing Moon away from her and then ducking down and out of Moons arms.

"What if I don't want to?" Moon asks looking at Eclipsa with eyes so dark that her ice blue irises are barely visible.

"Fuck. Moon, I need you to restrain yourself for me. Please" Eclipsa asks.

"Oh like you restrained yourself for me? Having me pinned to the bed naked underneath you with no way of escaping. I know what you want Eclipsa, you've told me. Give me one good reason, because I want you so bad." Moon says.

"Because… I…. I've never slept with a woman, I don't want to disappoint you!" Eclipsa shouts. Causing Moon to break out of her wanton lust and shake her head as if she's woken up from a fog. Realizing why Eclipsa has been so hesitant.

"Oh… My love…. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But sometimes you drive me to a point I feel like I cannot return. Have I lost your trust have I made you uncomfortable."

"No my love you haven't made me uncomfortable. I am very turned on right now I just know that now isn't the time for this, we have a meeting to attend. We will talk more about this later." Eclipsa says as she walks to Moon again and kisses her softly on the lips while standing on her tip toes and then gives her a soft tap on the cheek and walks out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really appreciate when you guys leave reviews. It really motivates me to keep writing this. I just had the last few days off so I've been writing a lot. Not exactly sure how long this is going to be.

Eclipsa and Moon walk into the council room, to see the high commission seated at the table. Two Seats were left open next to each other allowing the women to sit together. Eclipsa sat to the side of Moon who was seated at the head of the table. Eclipsa sat down and was directly seated across from Heckapoo.

"I have called this meeting today to make you all aware that Eclipsa and I are officially a couple." Moon informs the group. Waiting patiently for the members of the commission to answer her.

"Wonderful with two Queens at the Helm we will get so much more done." Heckapoo says with a smile.

"I don't know if I like this." Rhombulus says to the group with a sullen tone.

"That's only because you have a crush on my girlfriend." Eclipsa snarks back at him.

"Ohhhh burn!" Heckapoo yells then she slaps Rhombulus's arm.

"Alright settle down. Lets get down to business." Moon says to the group before continuing.

"Eclipsa and I are dating, I have started to teach her how to use her magic with out a wand. I don't want to hear you freak out because she was 'evil' we are well past that and moving into a new age of Monster- Mewman unity. So lets just throw the bullshit out and start fresh. We aren't in a time where mewmans fear monsters any longer, we have moved forward. The monster equal rights act is well on its way I just need a full agreement vote from the group."

"So we are just supposed to be okay with all of this?" Omnitraxus Prime asks.

"Essentially yes. Not like you have much choice. Because either way you are going to be dealing with this sooner or later." Moon says.

"Honestly I see where you are going with this Moon, and I have to say I like the change." Heckapoo says to the Silver haired woman giving her a wink. Causing Moon to look directly at Eclipsa who looks confused but Moon can tell she is putting the pieces together quickly.

"What do you mean Heckapoo?" Rhombulus asks. Then everything clicks for Eclipsa, causing her to look at Moon with adoration.

"Well either we agree with what Moons saying, or she renounces the throne. Giving all the power over to Eclipsa. Making the High Commission Obsolete because under Eclipsa's Reign, the first thing she would do is replace all of us. She has every right after what we did." Heckapook tells them with a shrug causing everyone to look at Moon in shock.

"Moon, you wouldn't dare!" Omnitraxus yells across the room.

"Oh but she would." Comes a voice from the walls, surprising everyone but Eclipsa.

Glossaryck's new voice echoed around the room, the one that he embodied when he belonged to Eclipsa. A few moments later he was floating between the two women.

"Wait! Glossaryck can talk now?" Heckapoo asks, completely confused by the new predicament.

"I've always been able to talk, it's just now that the balance is returned. I actually belong to the real royal family." Glossaryck says.

"When you said you claimed Star as your own this morning…. According to the Book and the magic of the world… She became part of the Original Royal Family." Moon says with amazement.

"Exactly. Although the poor child is freaking out right now, trying to understand why I started speaking in full sentences this morning. Speaking of which, here she comes." Glossaryck says as he points at the door. A moment later star bursts into the room holding a book with a confused Marco and Tom in toe.

"What is happening today?!" Star asks in a shrill tone trying to figure out why all of a sudden weird things keep happening.

"Balance has been returned to the magical world." Heckapoo says with a flat tone waving her arms in the air.

"That tells me nothing honestly." Star says as she walks into the room pulling a chair from the wall and sits down at the table. Everyone shuffles making room for the three teens.

"Alright lets Recap." Glossaryck says as he stands in the middle of the table. Pulling the book Star set down on the table along with him. Causing everyone to look at it in confusion.

"This morning when Marco asked if Eclipsa was going to be Stars step mom now, Eclipsa said she would claim Star as her own created a magical trigger. The magic of the world has a flow, and when Eclipsa said that she claimed Star. Essentially Star became her child, and the rightful child of the butterfly legacy. When that happened, a few changes were made, the book was restored and so was I, making this conversation possible. The chapters have all been restored, excluding a few unimportant chapters. " Glossaryck tells the group as he walks around the table.

"What chapters were unimportant?" Moon asks questioning things.

"Everything between Eclipsa and Comet. They were Rubbish chapters, things that weren't pertinent. The only reason Comet is in there is because that chapter holds value to you." Glossaryck tells Moon.

"Thank you for keeping that one Glossaryck." Moon says as she reaches forward and gently scratches his gem in the middle of his forehead causing him to melt.

"Your Welcome My Queen." He says bowing to her and then walking over to Star with the book once more.

"Lets go, lots of magical training to get done. I will be with you shortly." He says as he pushes the book to Star basically telling her to leave the room. She gets up and leaves having the boys follow behind her. After the door shuts and the teens leave everything goes quiet for a long moment.

"So, does anyone have any objections to the new monster laws?" Heckapoo asks, while trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened. Everyone sits in solidary silence waiting for someone else to object.

"All in agreement? Good. From this day forth, all monsters are equals in Mewni." Moon states and then uses a gavel that just appeared out of thin air and knocks it against the table.

"Here! Here!" Says everyone in agreement.

"Anything else that we need to discuss?" Moon asks, causing everyone in the room to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Just ask your damn questions." Eclipsa tells the group. They continue to be silent for a long moment.

"I've got plenty but none of them are important. So I am going home. Have a lovely day." Heckapoo says as she pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts a hole to her dimension then turns and grabs Rhombulus and drags him along.

"Nope nothing. Have a good day." Omnitraxus he says as he curls up into a dimensional rift of his own. Then Eclipsa and Moon are left alone.

"I suppose I better inform the public of My Divorce with River and the new Monsters Equal Rights law." Moon says looking at Eclipsa who is now holding her hand.

"If you want to wait tell tomorrow we can. There is literally no rush." Eclipsa says as she stands up and helps her girlfriend up also.

"My love, I think the last few days have been extremely eventful but I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible I know there will be a small riot from people who don't agree with these laws but we will work on that as it comes." Moon says as she escortes Eclipsa out of the council room.

"How about we get something to eat, and invite our little ray of sunshine to join us and then make a plan of attack. We probably should talk to the advocate for Monster Rights directly and figure out if she has any information that will help us." Eclipsa says with the voice of a Queen, letting her love know she is by her side every step of the way.

"Actually Eclipsa that is a brilliant idea. I'll call her in a moment. But first I want to talk to you about a few things in our bedroom." Moon compliments Eclipsa and then starts leading her to their chambers.

"What do you want to talk about my love?" Eclipsa asks after the door shuts behind them.

"The fact that you've never been with a woman." Moon says as she turns around looking at Eclipsa.

"What about it? Does that make you not want to be with me anymore?" Eclipsa asks nervously.

"Oh, no definitely not. Honestly it surprises me more than anything, But If I'm being honest. Neither have I. We are on a level ground my love." Moon tells Eclipsa.

"You've never been with a woman, but you exude so much confidence when it comes to being around me and wanting to touch me?"

"I'm not saying I haven't seen the act between two women take place. I'm not saying I haven't researched the topic, and I am not saying I haven't masturbated to the act thinking of you either. I'm saying quite the opposite actually." Moon tells Eclipsa as she walks closer to the woman, almost trapping her again between the wall and herself.

"Fuck, Moon. Why must you tell me these things?" Eclipsa asks, knowing full and well that moon told her these things because she wants her.

"Because I want you. I want my mouth on your body, I want your fingers inside of me, and I want my fingers inside of you." Moon says as she leans down and kisses Eclipsa.

"You…. Need to step back my love." Eclipsa says trying very hard to control herself.

"Why?" Moon asks, knowing that she is probably going to end up in the same situation she was in earlier if she pushes Eclipsa too far.

"Because, we have things that need to be done and if you want a quick romp that's not what you are going to get. Because the first time I take you to bed, you better plan on being there for a while. A very long while in fact." Eclipsa says with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"That sounds delightful." Moon says as she leans down and gives a soft kiss to Eclipsa's lips.

"Unfortunately, there are a few things that are more important. Like having dinner with our little ray of sunshine and discussing what needs measures need to be taken to make sure this is a smooth transaction." Eclipsa says to Moon and then gives her a soft kiss again.

"I suppose you are correct. Let us go get her and then have a dinner meeting with her about this." Moon says as she walks over to her desk collecting a few things off of it. Such as a notebook and a few quills and an ink well and then puts them in a pile and snaps her fingers transporting them to her seat at the dinner table.

"Alright lets go find Star." Moon says as she grabs Eclipsa's hand leading her toward Stars bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipsa and Moon found Star having a meeting with Marco, Tom, and Glossaryck at a table in her room. They walked into the bedroom to see their daughter and her friends talking.

"I am aware of that Tom, we need to make this as smooth as possible though. So we need to collect a group of ambassadors and have them go around and prove that monsters aren't evil." Star tells them.

"Well why don't we get buff frog and his kids? They will be a good start." Marco asks giving a good sold start to the solution.

"That is a good start, although we should also find more than a single dad and his adorable children to be our ambassadors we need diversity." Glossaryck says to the group, causing them to sigh he was right.

"How about we go to the monster village and meet with the people and get to know them?" Eclipsa tells the group.

"That's a great idea Mom….."Star starts to say then turns around and realizes Eclipsa and Moon are both standing there watching the meeting take place.

"You two weren't supposed to know about this…" Star says to the two women, then starts blushing deeply.

"Well, we were going to come invite you to dinner with the two of us and then discuss this with you so, now's better than later." Moon says.

"Here let me make some room for us all." Eclipsa says as she waves her hand over the table and expands the end adding two chairs for the older women to sit at.

"Very good my love!" Moon says giving Eclipsa a side hug.

"Thank you. Magic when it comes to making Star happy is much easier than I expected." Eclipsa says as she sits down after pulling a seat out for Moon. Star is just staring at Her mothers' in awe trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You can do magic now?!" Star questions standing up and placing her hands flat on the table

"Sort of?" Eclipsa says to the girl in a half question, unsure of what she can and cannot do just yet.

"Well then… Cool. Anyway. What did you want to talk to us about exactly?" Star says as she looks around the group then landing on Moon giving her a look of anticipation.

"We were wondering if you had any ideas on how to make the monster Equality law transition as smooth as possible?"

"Well Star was talking about throwing a ball to get the towns people acquainted with the Monster community." Marco says to the group.

"Oh, yes you did tell me about that the morning we couldn't find Eclipsa." Moon says.

"Honestly I think that is a wonderful idea!" Eclipsa says to the group. Moon smiles softly at her love and Star literally beams at Eclipsa.

"Well Honestly I know Monsters pretty well, you know monsters extremely well. Tom is a highbred. So between us I think we will be able to throw a pretty good party." Star says as she looks at Eclipsa.

"Honestly I don't know how smooth this transition is going to be? Its pretty rough right now." Tom states while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"There will be an expected rough patch, but nothing can be nearly as bad as Toffee." Moon says to the group causing everyone to wince.

"Yea I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore." Marco says remembering how much trouble Toffee caused for the group of teens.

"So how do we plan this event? We need to take other monsters size into account." Moon tells the group.

"Not necessarily. Most large monsters are Size shifters. So they can make themselves smaller for certain situations. Most of the time it's for a short period of time but its still plausible. Honestly. Large monsters are easy to hunt, so it makes it easier for them if they can shift their size. It's mostly a defense mechanism but they have a tendency to do it for convenience also." Eclipsa says to the group.

"So you're telling me… That they can just make themselves smaller? Tom Can you do that?" Marco asks each person respectively.

"Yes essentially they can, but its more common for larger monsters. Ones that tower over people like 50 to 100 feet tall monsters." Eclipsa says and then she sees Tom pull out his phone.

"One second. I have to check something." Tom says as he starts to punch a number into his phone. After a few moments the phone rings and Tom starts speaking in an archaic language. The conversation doesn't last long but from the fluctuation in his voice it sounds like he is speaking to someone important. Once he hangs up the phone he blushes and looks at the group.

"So, that was my mom. I asked her if it were true… and she said 'Sweetie, how do you think you exist?' So apparently my mother was super small during her pregnancy for me… and that's how I came to be…. I never thought to ask even though my mother is significantly bigger than my dad…" Tom says embarrassed for not putting that together.

"I didn't want to tell you guys that's the other thing they shift for. But now you know. Also, its common that they stay in the shrunken form for extended periods of time. Toms gestation is a perfect example of this." Eclipsa says to the group furthering their education on monsters.

"Eclipsa, I really appreciate your knowledge on monsters right now but we need to figure out what else we can do to make this transition go smoothly." Moon says to the group.

"Well honestly I think a vote would be a good idea. Let the people meet the monsters and realize that they aren't that bad. That they are friendly and then let the transition be a slow one, allowing the people become accustom to monsters, and then have them vote weather or not monsters have equal rights. And if we have to, we rig the 'vote' so that monsters have equal rights. But if this goes smoothly we won't have to." Eclipsa tells the group.

"Ohh Politics with just the right amount of evil. I encourage this!" Marco says to the group gleefully.

"Marco!" Star scolds the young boy and smacks him lightly.

"Honestly I think it's a terrific idea my love because honestly its for the greater good at this point, and its not the worst thing this family has ever done." Moon tells the group, who all have the dignity to look a little ashamed.

"That's settled then, we are going to have a ball! Star come join me later and we will start to sort out the events. We will plan the ball and get everything in order and then we will go meet monsters that we think will be good ambassadors for the transaction. I think we need to start with the Bog's and move our way toward the forest. Bog monsters prefer morning visitors." Eclipsa says to the group directing most of her attention at Star.

"That sounds amazing. Mom do you want to go with us?" Star asks already knowing the answer.

"I would love to actually. Any time spent with my two favorite girls is time well spent." Moon tells her daughter giving Eclipsa a wink.

"Uhh…. That's weird but okay." Star whispers to Marco causing him to shrug at the girl.

"Alright well Star we will talk more about this later on and start getting things in order tomorrow. But for now we need to get ready for dinner. Will you boys be joining us?" Eclipsa asks the group.

"We will gladly join you for dinner Lady Eclipsa." Tom says to the teal haired woman smiling brightly at her.

"You know me, I go where she goes." Marco says pointing at Star then shrugging. Then Star jabs Marco in the side. "I mean, yes thank you for the invitation." Marco corrects himself quickly.

"Alright, we will see you all shortly." Eclipsa says then she stands up and walks over to Moons side, waiting for the woman to stand up so she can guide her out the door. Once they are out of Stars room they can hear the group go back to their meeting.

"Id says we handled today quite well my love." Moon says as she slips her hand into Eclipsa's

"I agree, but I must ask. How much do you know about monsters?" Moon asks Eclipsa softly.

"Well, Everything honestly. I know their eating and drinking habits, I know their habitats, I know their languages, and I know their etiquette. My mother was the monster slayer, I was the monster lover I devoted my entire existence to understanding monsters in secret. When my mother found out I was forced into a Marriage with Shastacan, ironically he was the biggest monster I ever met. Real monsters are kind, loving, and caring just like Mewmans. They only want to survive and thrive. With this new law in place they can do just that." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"You are just full of surprises My love." Moon says leading Eclipsa down the corridor. They arrive in the dining hall and spend time talking to each other before the dinner bell is rang and the teens show.

Once everyone is gathered together they spend time communicating about the plans for the next few days. Eclipsa, Moon, and Star plan on talking to the bog monsters in the morning, and then the boys will join them in the afternoon to talk to the forest monsters. After they cover those two places they decide that the following day will be devoted to the mountain ranges. And then the following week will be the sea, hopefully along the way they can recruit some monsters to help them.

After dinner they all head to their respective places to rest because they all have an early morning. Eclipsa and Moon hug their daughter tightly before sending her off to bed, Tom tells them all to have a good night before opening a portal to the underworld and descending the stairs to his bedroom. Marco is surprised when Eclipsa pulls him into a tight hug and then lets him go, leaving him quite confused. Both the women sigh as they watch the teens leave and then head to their own room quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Eclipsa, are you ready to face the monster world yet again?" Moon asks her.

"I'm as ready as I can be." Eclipsa states, sighing softly then closing her eyes focusing on changing her clothing. She feels fabric rustle and then opens her eyes to see herself in the mirror. She is clothed in a dark purple negligee that leaves very little to the imagination, and a thong that does nothing to hide the curve of her ass.

"Shit." Moon says as she turns around to see the beautiful woman before her. Wearing very little, and causing Moon to imagine many different things all in a span of a few seconds before Eclipsa gains control of her emotions and closes her eyes once more. Eclipsa is clothed in a pair of sweat pants and a huge hoodie that nearly covers her face. She pulls the hood over her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Still working on that." Eclipsa tells Moon through the small hole she left to breath through.

"Are you alright?" Moon asks her beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"Why? There is no need to be, you are still learning." Moon tells the younger woman as she tries to pull her hood down so she can look into Eclipsa's eyes.

"Because, We were having a serious conversation and my damn libido keeps getting in the way." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"Are you aroused right now? Is that what you are telling me?" Moon asks in confusion.

"I'm always aroused around you. Constantly, I can't escape it either." Eclipsa tells Moon honestly, blushing profusely.

"I'm glad I'm not alone then." Moon tells the teal haired woman giving her a soft smile.

"You are definitely not alone." Eclipsa says blushing brightly. Trying to focus on anything but Moons ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight into her soul.

"Well, this has put us into a difficult situation." Moon tells Eclipsa.

"What do you mean by that my love?" Eclipsa asks stepping closer to Moon, still embarrassed but interested in what her lover has to say.

"Because you've told me exactly what I wanted to hear, and honestly its not a good time for what we desire. So we have to wait even though from the sounds of it neither of us wants to." Moon tells Eclipsa while cupping her chin. She gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We should go to bed, we have to be up early to go to the bogs with Star." Eclipsa tells her Queen.

"I agree, but can we make out a little first?" Moon asks shyly while a soft blush taints her purple Diamonds.

"Only if you agree to one thing?" Eclipsa asks with a sly smile. Making Moon quirk an eyebrow at her love.

"What might that be my love?" Moon asks Eclipsa which causes Eclipsa to smile evilly at her love.

"You agree to be bound, during the make out session. I have a feeling you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself." Eclipsa states as she climbs into bed. She focus's hard on the space between her hands. Instantly a soft looking purple silk scarf drifts down into her hands. Moon gulps and climbs into the bed after she shifts her clothing into sleeping attire.

"So, if I agree, you get to do whatever you want to me with your hands, but I can't touch you?" Moon asks as she scoots closer to Eclipsa.

"View it as… a… trust exercise." Eclipsa explains to Moon with a smile.

"I view it as that, and ask a way to make you feel much more comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a woman. So yes, I will allow this." Moon says as she turns around and folds her hands behind her back. Eclipsa wraps the silk scarf around Moons wrists and then gently guides her down onto the bed. Making sure she is comfortable before she places a tentative kiss on Moons lips.

"Are you comfortable my love? If you feel too restrained you are more than welcome to remove the restraints. I will understand completely." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"I'm fine. I'm as comfortable as one can be like this." Moon says to Eclipsa shrugging her shoulders, giving Eclipsa a delightful view of Moon's chest as it lightly bounces. Eclipsa takes this as invitation to kiss Moon.

The kisses start slow and steady, quietly discovering what makes the Silver haired woman shiver under her touch. Eclipsa quickly deepens the kiss after she hears Moon moan softly into her mouth. Their tongues twist around each other making the other feel a heat start inside of them the other has never felt before. Eclipsa pushes Moon onto her back and straddles her hips with out breaking the kiss. She lets her hands roam over Moons body, one staying against her neck as the other slides down Moons chest lightly grazing her breasts. Eclipsa breaks the kiss, attempting to catch her breath.

"Eclipsa…" Moon moans out breathily, the feeling of heat in her body overwhelming her.

"Yes, My Queen?" Eclipsa asks as she takes deep breaths against Moons neck. She starts to give the Queen soft kisses against her pulse point. Eclipsa can feel Moons Erratic heartbeat against her lips as she kisses it softly. She takes a moment to collect herself before she gives Moons neck a soft nip causing the Queen to mew softly.

"You…" Moon says, unable to form a coherent thought at the moment as Eclipsa begins to trail her tongue along Moons neck before stopping right below her collarbone and giving it another nip.

" I' what my love?" Eclipsa asks the beautiful Queen who is now a mess below her as she sits up and presses her pelvis into Moons hips. Eclipsa can feel Moon try to shift underneath her but she isn't going very far. Eclipsa smiles at the sight before her. Moon breathing heavy her hair disheveled and spayed across the pillows. Moons eyes half closed and lust filled, with a blush tainting her cheeks coloring her purple diamonds a few shades darker.

"You, are lovely, But a tremendous tease." Moon tells Eclipsa. Who is smiling brightly at the woman below her who is trying her best to stay restrained. Eclipsa knows fully that if Moon wanted to be free all she would have to do is magic the purple scarf away and have her way with the Teal haired woman.

"I know, but I'm not trying to be. I just want to kiss you. So can we get back to that?" Eclipsa asks as she hovers over Moon, her hands supporting her weight.

"Yes I would very much appreciate that my love." Moon says to the Teal haired woman above her.

"Good, because I plan on kissing you for quite some time." Eclipsa says.

"I hope, forever is what you actually meant to say." Moon says before Eclipsa starts kissing her again. They kiss for a long while just enjoying each other and how the other kisses. Eclipsa lets her hands roam over Moons body, feeling the curves of the woman below her. Eclipsa moans lightly as she feels Moon try to buck her hips into Eclipsa's touch.

"Don't make me actually tie you down my love." Eclipsa threatens lightly as she breaks away from the kiss. She continues to kiss Moon's cheeks and down the side of her neck. Giving gentle bites to Moons neck making the woman moan loudly.

"You may… have to if you… continue to do that…" Moon manages to force out between heavy breaths. Eclipsa smiles again as she nips at Moons neck a little harder and then moves down to press her lips into Moons exposed collarbone.

"Do what?" Eclipsa asks as she slides a hand under moons shirt and caresses her ribs right below her breast.

"Eclipsa, why must you do this to me?" Moon asks through clenched teeth as Eclipsa bites her collarbone, softly caressing the underside of Moons left breast.

"Because I enjoy the sounds you make." Eclipsa says gaining confidence, she envelopes Moons breast with her hand feeling the soft flesh under her hand. She can feel Moons hard nipple pressing into the palm of her hand and she gives the breast a gentle roll-causing Moon to moan.

Eclipsa lightly nips and sucks on Moon's collarbone giving it lavish attention, while she tweaks and rolls Moons nipple in her hand. This causes the Silver haired woman below her to breath even heavier and to whine below her. Eclipsa's hips grind into Moons causing both women to moan softly. Moon tries to spread her legs which causes Eclipsa to slide one leg in between Moons. This gave both women leverage to grind on each other.

Moon raises her hips and grinds against of Eclipsa's thigh, causing both women to moan loudly, Eclipsa grinds her pelvis against Moon's exposed thigh, causing both women to sigh loudly at the feeling of friction. Eclipsa starts to grind against Moons thigh while pressing hers into Moons pelvis giving both of the women the much-needed friction. Eclipsa captures Moons lips once again and kisses her deeply, making Moon moan loudly as Eclipsa continues to grind against her.

Eclipsa enjoys feeling Moons body underneath her. Eclipsa runs her hands over Moons body. Feeling every curve and contour of her body underneath her. Soon she feels Moon shift uncomfortably.

"Doing alright my love?" Eclipsa asks panting heavily.

"Honestly… No. I'm frustrated as hell and my hands are going numb." Moon tells the beautiful woman above her begrudgingly. She has been enjoying this very much and doesn't want it to end but her hands are starting to hurt. Eclipsa rolls off of Moon and helps her sit up. She quickly unties Moon and allows her to stretch for a moment before moving around in front of her and taking her hands, massaging each wrist. She gives each one soft kisses and makes sure her hands have good blood flow before allowing Moon to take them away from her.

"Do your hands feel better, sorry I kept you like that for so long. I was truly enjoying the experience." Eclipsa tells her lover.

"They are fine now, thank you. And I could tell. I'm pretty sure we are both soaked from that." Moon says shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm both sorry and not sorry about that my beautiful Queen." Eclipsa says to Moon, who is trying her best not to pounce on Eclipsa. Moon is sitting on the bed with her eyes closed focusing on her breathing. Making Eclipsa think of something evil. With Moon vulnerable Eclipsa pounces on the unsuspecting woman, which causes Moon to yelp loudly.

"What are you doing?" Moon asks in surprise as she feels Eclipsa pull her down onto the bed and start kissing her neck once more.

"Kissing you." Eclipsa says between kisses stating the obvious.

"Yes, but why? My hands are free now, and honestly I don't have much self control left." Moon tells Eclipsa. Which causes the teal haired woman to stop for a long moment.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself anymore." Eclipsa says quietly. Moon feels something snap inside of her and it takes an abundant amount of self-control to calm herself.

"Why the sudden change? I'm not complaining just curious." Moon asks.

"You've proven that you trust me with your life. You've proven to me that you know I'm not going to ever hurt you and you truly love me." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"If I had known tying me up would have you so turned on that you'd let me actually touch you after words. I would have done it months ago…." Moon says to Eclipsa, letting it slip that she has wanted Eclipsa for much longer than Eclipsa originally thought. This realization causes Eclipsa to slide closer to Moon and wrap her arms around her so she can whisper in her ear.

"Months ago huh? How long have you wanted me?" Eclipsa asks.

"Sexually? Or In general?" Moon asks.

"Both." Eclipsa says flatly knowing Moon is trying to avoid the subject.

"Sexually, since I found out we weren't related. But I've wanted you in one shape or form since I met you. Originally, I wanted you free. Then after I met you and learned about you and who you are as a person I realized I wanted to be part of your life. I wanted to be something important to you." Moon tells Eclipsa.

"You are very important to me, I have loved you for a short time but you have been a very important part of my life for a very long time. The moment you showed up looking so young and afraid, I wanted to protect you. Now though I know you don't need my protection. I know you've grown into a beautiful strong woman who can handle herself, and honestly I know you would burn the world down for those you love and I am glad I'm one of them." Eclipsa says as she looks Moon in the eyes.

"Thank you my love, and you are correct. If anything ever harmed you or Star, the world would burn." Moon says to her love.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to decide what we are doing my love, we have to go with Star tomorrow morning to the bogs." Eclipsa tells Moon, who sighs and cuddles closer to her lover.

"Let us rest. We have all the time in the world to enjoy each other after the new laws and ball is over with." Moon tells Eclipsa who snuggles closer to Moon. Moon snaps her fingers once again and the blankets cover the two of them.

The following morning they are awoken by their daughter barging into their room with a loud squeal of excitement. It seemed to be far too early for the young girl to have this much energy. Eclipsa pries herself away from Moons grip and sits up and glares at her daughter who is being a bit too rowdy this early in the morning. This causes Star to stop moving and quiet down.

"Star, darling. Why are you up this early? The sun isn't even up yet? I said bog monsters were morning creatures, not dawn creatures. Sea monsters are dawn and dusk creatures. We are teleporting to the bog, we don't need to be up this early." Eclipsa says to the young girl in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry Eclipsa… I just got excited." Star states, lightly kicking the floor with one of her feet. She is wearing heavy boots but today instead of her normal red she's wearing black ones, along with a pair of jeans and a bright pink tank top.

"Darling. Its fine, go get some smoothies ready for all of us, and get some snacks in order so we have some food and an offering to the bog monsters. Preferably fresh fruit, and I will get your mother up. We will be down soon." Eclipsa tells the younger girl.

"I can do that Momma, I will be back soon." Star says to Eclipsa using the new term of endearment. Eclipsa smiles softly at the younger girl who has made her heart feel like it is going to burst and her eyes well up with tears. Star leaves the room quickly leaving her mothers alone. Eclipsa rolls over and starts to give Moon soft kisses on her lips and forehead slowly rousing her from her sleep.

"Darling' our Daughter wants us to get up so we can head toward the bogs. She's excited to meet the bog monsters." Eclipsa says to Moon giving her a gentle nudge, causing the woman to groan and then slowly sit up. Moon's hair is extremely disheveled and she looks groggy. Eclipsa can't help but smile at the beautiful woman in front of her. Moon has never looked so lovely, as she does in this moment to Eclipsa. Eclipsa smiles brightly at her Queen, who is trying to stretch the night out of her bones and muscles.

"I'm up, our daughter is always like this. Even when she was a wee tot she couldn't wait to walk. She has always been on the go." Moon mumbles quietly but clearly enough for Eclipsa to hear. She stays silent as Moon gets up out of bed and stretches some more and then snaps her fingers, a hot coffee appearing in her hand as she walks toward her closet. Moon sips the coffee as she walks out of her closet with the other arm full of clothing.

"I suppose she is downstairs getting things around in the kitchen and possibly irritating the cook this early instead of us?" Moon asks.

"Yes, I told her to make us breakfast smoothies and to get some fresh fruit as an offering to the bog monsters. She will probably be here with in the next ten minutes to have us leave.

"I guess I'm not showering this early in the morning then. I will be right back I need to use the restroom, Go a head and get dressed. Pick something of mine or find something of yours in the closet. I had the royal handmaids set up a space in the closet for you and also had them make you some clothing that will fit you." Moon tells Eclipsa as she walks into the bathroom still drinking her piping hot coffee as she goes.

Moon emerges from the bathroom 10 minutes later fully dressed, coffee cup seemingly gone and her hair is done up in a tight braid wrapped around her head. She smiles softly at Eclipsa who is now dressed in a pair of muck boots, tan cargo pants and a black tank top. Eclipsa gets up off the bed and heads into the bathroom. She spends a few minutes in the bathroom and comes out to Star waiting patiently with her mother the two conversing over a map in Stars hands. Eclipsa walks over to look at the map and smiles. It's a map of the bogs near the castle and over the entire territory.

"I think we should start with this one it was highly populated a few hundred years ago, and looks fairly untouched by society." Eclipsa says pointing at a bog in the far right corner surrounded by thick vegetation.

"That works. We weren't exactly sure about where to start. But we are going to let you lead because you are the monster expert. You know far more about them then we could ever imagine." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"I will teach you both anything you want to know. Star I plan on doing monster classes with you so you know how to actually handle monster interactions just in case your mother and I aren't around." Eclipsa informs Star who gets bright eyed at the thought of her Step mom spending extra time with her and teaching her.

"Alright, where are the boys?" Moon asks knowing that they will be coming along with them for this particular mission.

"They decided to sit this one out today. They are spending time together sorting out their differences." Star tells her mothers' who both look at their daughter in shock.

"I know it was weird when they told me they wanted to do it too. But I know better than to argue with either one of them, let alone both of them at the same time, so lets get going." Star says as she picks up the backpack off the ground and then hands her mothers each a smoothie before grabbing her own and taking a big drink of it.

The three women walk out the front gate of the castle and Moon Pulls the map out and looks at the two girls in front of her and snaps her fingers once again. They are instantly teleported to the outskirts of the bog on the map. Eclipsa takes a step forward and looks around. She sees four stumps in the shape of a square and grabs a stick. She taps on each of the stumps, and then walks to the middle of the square and taps twice in the middle of the square.

A loud 'Whomp' is heard off in the distance and Eclipsa Duplicates the 'Whomp' just as loud. A few moments later a small group of monsters emerge from the nearby bog. They emerge confused looking for a familiar monster but only see three female mewmans standing before them.

"My Name is Eclipsa the Monster lover, and I was." Eclipsa starts to say but is cut off by the small group.

"THE QUEEN!" The group of monsters yells before rushing toward her. They lift her up into the air and start to cheer.

"Queen Eclipsa has returned, the savior has returned. She shall free us." They all chant, causing Star and Moon to look at each other in confusion.

"Please set me down. I need an explanation." Eclipsa says as she is jostled in the monsters arms. They all stop quickly though realizing that their Queen has given them a direct order. They all set her down gently.

"Sorry Queen, forgive us. We have been waiting for generations for you to end the mewman race." One of the monsters says causing Eclipsa go wide eyed looking at the group in confusion.

"End the mewman race?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yes it is prophesized that you will end the mewman race so monsters can flourish and live with out fear." Another monster speaks up.

"ummmmm….. " Eclipsa mumbles and then looks at Moon who is standing there shell shocked.

"I don't think your profit was right. I can't end the mewman race. I actually came here to create an alliance of Mewmans and Monsters to bring forth a new age." Eclipsa says to the group of monsters causing them all to stop. All the monsters stand there with their mouths agape.

"What?" A small pink monster says from the back of the crowd.

"I came here to form an alliance between Mewmans and Monsters. My girlfriend is the current Queen of Mewni and our daughter is Star Butterfly. We have come here to create peace not war." Eclipsa says to the group.

"You have a child with a woman? This is unheard of in the Mewman world. The new Queen has Chosen a female partner? The prophecy doesn't speak of any of this. The prophecy speaks of a King and a Queen who are determined to destroy monster kind." The Pink monster speaks up again. Eclipsa hones in on the voice and stares at the Pink monster. Eclipsa lowers her voice and speaks something in a language unknown to Star and Moon.

The monsters divide and the pink monster walks forward. The pink Monster has one eye and is clearly much older than the rest of the group. It uses a staff to carry itself to Eclipsa. The pink monster stops in front of Eclipsa and kneels down.

"Speak the truth. I bid it." Eclipsa says to the monster in a voice that is so authoritative that it causes Star to stand up straighter.

"Two children born of Starlight, will free the monster realm and bring forth a new era. Unity shall spread across the land. One unborn the other near, sisters together will make the world one with out fear." The pink monster speaks the truth for the first time.

"Why have you been lying this whole time?" Star asks loudly as she rushes toward Eclipsa.

"Star Stop." Eclipsa says holding her hand out in a halting motion. Causing star to skid to a stop a few feet away from Eclipsa.

"Tell me, and my daughter, why you've been lying." Eclipsa demands.

"I…. I fear…. My prophecy is a lie. I fear Monsters will be destroyed by Mewmans. I fear my abilities are wrong." The pink one-eyed monster speaks to the teal haired woman.

"But I'm right here! I am working to make this world one that everyone can live in harmony." Star says frustrated with the events unfolding. She feels her mothers hand rest on her shoulder. Star looks at her mother with tears welling up in her eyes. Moon can see the frustration on her daughters face.

"You have made my job so much harder by lying. You have slandered both my mothers names by lying about this gods forsaken prophecy." Star says stomping in frustration. But before her anger gets the better of her a few monsters walk over to the angry teen and kneel before her and Moon.

"Starlight, the child of the true prophecy, First sister born. We will assist you in uniting our worlds." A very tall hairy monster says while kneeling in front of Star.

"How can you trust her? She has lied to you before, how do you know she isn't lying now?" Star asks.

"No one can lie to the Queen once she has demanded the truth. She has spoken in our language and placed a truth spell upon us all. We are not allowed to lie in her presence ever again." The monster says to Star. They all bow except for the pink one-eyed monster who is cowering in fear.

"Please Queen Eclipsa, spare my life." The pink monster says to the woman before it. Eclipsa smiles down at the monster.

"I shall spare your life, but you must go forth around the monster realm and speak the truth. Tell every monster you lied to them and tell them The Queen is coming for a visit. Let them know I am back, and I am looking for allegiance so we can move forward into a new age." Eclipsa tells the pink monster.

"Yes my Queen." The pink monster says as it bows and sinks into the bog. The rest of the monsters stay bowing down. Eclipsa walks over to Star and Moon whom are both standing in shock.

"You may rise." Eclipsa tells the group. They all stand, and a large group of 15 monsters stands before them. Star instantly smiles at the group of monsters.

"Queen Eclipsa, your…. What did you call her… Girlfriend. She is also a Queen?" A slim green monster asks.

"My girlfriend, is Queen Moon. The current Queen of Mewni. Her daughter is Star and she is mine for all intense purposes. So our daughter is Starlight of the prophecy." Eclipsa tells the group.

"Queen Moon, Princess Star, we pledge our alliance to you." The hairy monster that has been leading the group says to the two women in front of them.

"Thank you." Star says to the group of monsters.

"Thank you, we appreciate your acceptance after being lied to for such a long time." Moon tells the group of Monsters. They all hum in agreement, willing to follow Moon anywhere.

"Alright, now that the fuddy duddy businesses is over, I think its about time for some proper introductions! I want to know each and every one of your names. If you have any families, and if there are any children." Eclipsa says excitedly all of the monsters to look at her in shock.

"But Queen Eclipsa, we are your subjects. We mustn't burden you with our lives." A small purple monster says stepping forward.

"I want to know about my subjects though. I want you to feel like you can always come to us if there is a problem." Eclipsa says.

"With-in reason." Moon pipes up walking up to her girlfriend.

"Yes, with-in reason. Also my daughter Star will be making visits every so often so be kind. She is still learning monster etiquette." Eclipsa says causing Star to perk up in realization that she brought fresh fruit for the bog monsters.

"Oh that reminds me!" Star pulled her backpack off and opened it, she handed the each of the monsters fresh fruit. Each got an apple, orange, or banana. They all took the gifts graciously and thanked the young princess for her kindness as she went.

Eclipsa, Moon, and Star spent most of the morning speaking to the group of monsters and learning about them the best that they could before they had to head back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the Temporary Hiatus, unfortunately writing fanfictions isn't my day job. Being a Pastry Chef for a High-end restaurant is. We are getting into the busy season so bare with me people, I will try to update as often as I can.

Thank you to everyone who has left a review lately. Questions that were asked in the comment section will be answered very soon.

Eclipsa and Moon retired to their bedroom after they had dinner with Star and Marco. Tom had left early in the afternoon to have a meeting with the monsters of the underworld to let them know what is going down in Mewni. Star hugged her mothers and wished them a goodnight before heading off to her own room.

"Moon, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back shortly." Eclipsa said as she started to walk into the bathroom. Eclipsa starts the shower and steps in quickly. She washes her hair and body, taking time to scrub her hair after the long trek in the woods earlier. Eclipsa loves bog monsters, but sometimes they have a tendency to track mud everywhere.

Eclipsa quickly finished showering and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried off and wrapped her hair in the same towel. She tried to use some magic to put on some clothing, but failed slightly. She could feel the exhaustion of using magic with out a wand start to wear on her and she wasn't exactly sure why. She sighed and gave up trying to dress herself with magic and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on her head. She quietly walked over to the closet and could feel Moon's eyes on her.

"I feel like I've drained the magical battery, So the normal mewman way of getting dressed it is." Eclipsa says as she walks into the closet. She quickly grabs some clothing to put on and then gets dressed in the closet.

"Magic is finicky like that some times. You have to learn how to build up magical stamina and how to use your reserves sparingly when you feel drained. Honestly I'm amazed at how much you've been able to do already. We will start working on magical stamina here soon." Moon tells Eclipsa as she crawls into the bed with Moon.

"I'd rather work on cuddling with you." Eclipsa says as she tries to pull Moon down into her arms.

"We can do that. Today was quite eventful, in the morning I have a few things I need to do and then we can move onto the next destination you have in mind." Moon says to Eclipsa as she lies down and wraps her arms around the woman.

"Goodnight My love." Eclipsa says as she cuddles closer giving Moon a soft kiss on the neck.

"Goodnight My Queen." Moon says causing Eclipsa's heart to stutter.

The two women sleep peacefully thought the night and are awoken early in the morning by a knock on the door.

"Queen Moon, Lady Eclipsa. There is a letter here from an unknown source, were told to give it to you immediately by a small monster." A guard tells the two women through the door.

"I'll get it. Even though we are starting an alliance with monsters, doesn't mean we can trust all of them." Eclipsa says getting out of bed. Moon turns the light on with a small twist of her wrist illuminating the room. Eclipsa walks over to the door and opens it, the guard hands it over to her and she thanks him quietly dismissing him. The guard leaves quickly and Eclipsa inspects the scroll. The blue parchment is indicative of the sea, and the waves on the tips of the metal bars the parchment is wrapped around.

Eclipsa unties the light blue ribbon around the scroll and pulls it open. The scroll falls open revealing beautiful white script that stands out against the blue parchment.

Queen Moon and Queen Eclipsa,

I formally invite you to my dwelling, my children have informed me of your reawakening Eclipsa and I have missed you over these years. I hope to see you and your bride soon.

All the love in the oceans

Yours Truly,

Vanessa.

Eclipsa reads the parchment over and over again for a few moments. Tears well up in her eyes, and she looks over at Moon who is looking at Eclipsa very concerned.

"My old friend Vanessa has been informed by the other monsters that I have returned and Requests us to come and have an audience with her." Eclipsa tells Moon with her voice cracking.

"Well that's Delightful! Why are you crying though my love?" Moon asks Eclipsa who is now trying to calm her tears.

"Honestly, I thought my mother killed her a few years before my mothers death. I thought Vanessa was long dead so seeing her script brought a sudden sense of overwhelming relief." Eclipsa explains.

"Hopefully She isn't harboring any ill feelings toward you for your mother trying to kill her." Moon says to her love.

"Vanessa is the kindest creature known to man. Honestly I don't think she could hold a grudge if she wanted to." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"Darling, if you want to go see her that is fine. But lets take precautions? Like taking Star who some how has every monster that has ever met her fall in love with her, and maybe a few solders?" Moon requests kindly.

"That's fine my love, but we are going to need a few ships as well." Eclipsa states.

"Ships?" Moon asks.

"Vanessa is a Sea dwelling monster, she has asked us to come to her dwelling. It would be rude to decline." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"Very Well, Ships it is. I will have the Guards go get the S.S. Aquaria in working order and we will collect supplies and leave with in the next few days. Is there anything we should bring?" Moon asks as she starts to walk around the room looking for a few things. Moon snaps her fingers and she is dressed and ready for the day. Wearing a loose button up and a pair of jeans, Her hair is tied up into a loose bun.

"My darling, it can wait a little longer. We need rest." Eclipsa tells Moon, but it seems the woman is dead set on making her love happy.

"I am queen, I'm used to running on very little sleep. Ever since Star was born I've been able to run on about 4 hours a day. Which is sometimes more than enough. Have you met our daughter? She's full of an abundance of energy. Also, I can sleep on the ship, I predict our journey will take at least a week?" Moon tells Eclipsa and then finally asks.

"It might take a week and a half depending on the weather. Vanessa has a habbit of keeping the seas near her lair choppy." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"Which is intelligent on her part. So don't worry, I will be getting plenty of rest. The rocking motion of ships makes me sleepy anyway." Moon tells Eclipsa.

"Oh, I didn't realize that about you." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"I don't get sick. I just get tired. The more I sleep the better off I am. So it's a good thing. I haven't been on a ship in a very long time and it's a good way to pass the time." Moon says as she walks over to Eclipsa and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Promise me, if you get nauseous you tell me right away. I'll make sure to take care of you." Eclipsa tells Moon while looking her dead in the eyes.

"I promise I will." Moon says back to Eclipsa then leaning forward and giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

"Now can I get back to getting things arranged? Can I trust you to make sure we have enough food for 20 or so people for the next 3 weeks?" Moon asks already knowing the answer.

"I'm on it. But fishing might be a good idea also while we are at sea. That way we don't have to take nearly as much protein, that we have to worry about perishing." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"Great idea my love, and we can use magic to pull the salt out of the water and purify it also. So we don't have water going stale below deck." Moon tells Eclipsa and then waves her hand. A quill and a piece of parchment start floating next to the two women and start writing. Eclipsa waves her hand and is instantly wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting black T-shirt. The two women walk out of the bed chamber and start walking to the kitchen.

"Queen Moon, Lady Eclipsa, is there anything I can assist you with this early in the morning?" A tall Female guard asks.

"Ah, Ginny perfect timing, I need the S.S. Aquaria in voyaging condition by tomorrow Evening. We are leaving tomorrow night, Also I need 15 of our best crewmen ready for a 3 week long voyage. If you wouldn't mind getting that all together and bringing me a list of the crewmen by the end of the day I would appreciate it." Moon tells the guard.

"Do I need to worry about supplies or do you have someone else on it?" Head guard Ginny asks politely.

"Eclipsa and I are working on that right now. We will make sure that we are well supplied for the voyage. Thank you though, just worry about the crewmen and the ship at this moment. I will call for you if I need anything else. Thank you."

"Yes my Queen." Head guard Ginny responds politely and then bows down and then leaves quickly.

"We need to get something to eat and then wake our daughter up and inform her of what is going on. Then we will get things ready and packed up into carts and haul them down to the docks and get the ship in order." Moon says as she starts to rummage through the fridge. She pulls out some eggs, bacon, cheese and tortillas and quickly cooks breakfast burritos for Eclipsa, Star, and herself. Moon wraps the burritos up in aluminum foil and hands one to Eclipsa and then carries the others with her up to her daughter's room.

"Star I made breakfast burritos for us." Moon says as she knocks on the door. A moment later she hears a loud thump and then quick tromping across the floor. The door is flung open and a disheveled Star appears with a smile on her face.

"BURRITO!" Star says snatching the burrito out of her mothers hand. Then tares it open and mumbled a 'thank you' through a mouth full of breakfast burrito. Eclipsa is staring wide eyed at her daughter and then glances over at Moon who has a smile on her face.

"I'm assuming this is normal for her?" Eclipsa whispers as she starts to open her burrito.

"Only when it comes to burritos. She loves them almost as much as she loves Marco. Which we both know is a lot. They are literally her favorite food." Moon says to Eclipsa as she opens her burrito and takes a bite of her burrito also. Star steps aside and walks back over to her bed. She picks up her wand and waves it cleaning up her room and making her bed before sitting down. Both her mothers' sit down on the bed and eat their burritos.

"So what brings you to my room at 6 a.m. with breakfast burritos? I'm not complaining I just am curious." Star asks her mothers.

"Well Star Darling, We are going on a sea voyage and we were wondering if you would accompany us?" Eclipsa asks, getting straight to the point.

"Can Marco come?" Star asks.

"We assumed he would be." Eclipsa and Moon said in unision.

"The lets go!" Star says

"Are you going to ask Marco if he wants to go?" Eclipsa asks.

"Marco goes where I go. He barely leaves my side." Star says.

"All the same darling, I would ask him. It's the polite thing to do instead of assuming." Eclipsa says to her daughter as she crumples up the aluminum foil and tosses it into the garbage can next to Stars bed.

"I will ask him in a few hours. I think he's been moonlighting with Heckapoo keeping dimensional rifts in check. I think someone has a pair of scissors that they shouldn't have. So Marco has been helping her out. Plus I think he likes his buff body… Not that I can complain about knowing what he's going to look like in 10 years." Star says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Besides the face that our teenage daughter is a massive pervert. That's actually a good thing Marco is doing." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"Alright well I need to go get a few things in order, I need you to go down to the docks and get the bedding from the S.S. Aquaria and get all of the bedding and have the knight of the wash launder it all by tomorrow morning. Can you also get some fragrances from the market to help sooth the crewmen?" Moon asks Star.

"Yes mom, I can do that. Do you want me to also get some soaps and cleansers along with deodorant powders?" Star asks knowing how bad Marco can start to smell after a few days.

"Great idea darling that would be very much appreciated." Moon tells her daughter.

"I'll go with Star and help her out, and also pick up food while we are at the market together." Eclipsa tells Moon. Both the women stand up and walk toward the door.

"I'll be down in the main corridor in 10 Minutes momma and mom." Star tells her mothers.

Eclipsa and Moon walk downstairs and start making a plan of attack. They decide they will all meet back up at the castle for lunch and then go from there about what they want to do next. Eclipsa gives Moon a long kiss before Star shows up. Moon waves goodbye to her two favorite women as they leave.

Moon sets regulations for the next few weeks and leaves a second in command. She also gets things in order if something bad were to happen. She makes sure everything will run smoothly for three weeks and leaves notes and ways to contact Moon in case of an emergency.

Once Moon gets everything in order she starts to get ready for her journey and what the next few weeks will hold.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Work is starting to get into the busy season. I have been busy trying to keep my house in order and work running smoothly on the dessert end. I will try to post another chapter here soon. This is mostly filler ( I apologize for that) but we will get to the good stuff soon.

Moon, Eclipsa, Star and Marco all boarded the Ship early in the morning a few days later. Eclipsa went to captioning the ship and started giving directions to the men on the ship to get to Vanessa's dwelling. Moon went straight to the captains quarters, Star and Marco decided they would bunk with the crew to give Moon and Eclipsa their privacy, it helped that the ship had multiple rooms so that two crewmen each could share a room.

Star and Marco decided to bunk together and started to get things in order for the journey ahead of them. Star unpacked her things and left Marco to organize things the way he wanted. Star made her way back up to the main deck and up to Eclipsa who was giving orders and directing the crew.

"Momma, your great at this. Any chance you can teach me?" Star asks Eclipsa. Who is currently steering the ship and giving commands.

"I can teach you anything darling but can you go check on your mother for me first? I'm worried for her, I haven't seen her in a few hours." Eclipsa asks Star.

"She's probably sleeping already but yes I will go check on her." Star says to Eclipsa and then turns on her heels and heads towards the captain's quarters below deck.

Star walks into the captain's quarters quietly to check on her mother, Moon is curled up in a ball in bed with her hair cascading over the pillows and blankets. All Star can see is the silhouette of her mother and Moons silver hair shining in the sunlight that is cascading through the windows. Star walks over to the bed to see her mother is actually asleep and pulls the heavy curtains shut, making it so there is minimal light coming through. Star pulls the blankets up and makes sure her mother is comfortable before using her wand to magic a glass of water next to the bed.

Star walks out of the captain's quarters and heads back up to tell Eclipsa that Moon is passed out and she left a glass of water for her next to the bed. Eclipsa smiles at her daughter and how caring she is before giving her a gentle hug and then moving back to the wheel.

"I'm going to check on Marco, I'll bring some food to you once dinner is done, I'll also have the crew keep a rotation up so no one gets tired." Star says to Eclipsa.

"Good idea sweetie. I have a second in command to drive the ship while I rest with your mother. But I'm going to let her sleep for a while before I let her take over. She's taking the night shift and I'm doing the day." Eclipsa explained to her daughter.

Star bid her mother goodbye and started walking below deck once more. She went to her cabin and walked into the room with out knocking, barging in and letting Marco know that she was coming in. The young man was no-where to be seen in the cabin and this caused Star to look confused.

"Marco? Marco Diaz?" Star hollered letting Marco know she was looking for him.

"I'm in the bathroom." Marco called back, a few moments later Marco walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands.

"What is on the agenda today Star?" Marco asks.

"Well, Momma E is currently working on getting us to our destination, My mother is passed out and I was thinking we could start working on a rotation roster so the crewmen don't get too tired." Star starts to explain before Marco disappears. Marco is digging around in the closet and pulls a huge piece of paper out of his bag.

"I already made one! Everyone works 8 hour shifts, groups of three at a time. Each set gets a solid 16 hours of leisure to prevent fatigue. Each group has been given an optional employee volunteer roster as well. Meaning that they can choose weather or not they want to help with extra tasks." Marco explains. Star smiles brightly at the boy and then hugs him tightly.

"We've gotta show mom this now! She's going to love it!" Star says taking the roster and running out the door with a screeching Marco trailing behind her.

"Be careful Star! That's the original copy!" Marco yells trailing behind her quickly.

Star arrived at Eclipsa's side before Marco could catch up. Star was explaining what Marco had planned. Marco catches up to Star explaining what was planned. Eclipsa tells Star to post the roster in the dining hall. Marco quickly snatches the paper out of Stars hand.

"Can I make a copy of it first before it gets destroyed?" Marco asks as he folds the paper up and tucks it into his pocket.

"Hello Marco, that roster is lovely, I think it will work out great. Please make more than one copy so I can show Moon later?" Eclipsa asks while caressing the side of his face in a motherly way.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll go do that right now" Marco tells Eclipsa and then turns around to head back to his quarters. He quickly makes two more copy and puts the first one up in the galley, and then takes the second to Eclipsa who is still talking to Star. Marco hands the roster to Eclipsa who is starting to look tired.

"Star and Marco will you two please go find an energy potion for me? I'm getting kind of tired. I have at least 5 more hours left of my shift." Eclipsa says to her daughter and Marco.

"I have two in my purse!" Star says as she digs one out for her mother and then hands it to her.

"Be sure to only drink a quarter of that If you want to sleep any time soon." Star tells Eclipsa who is uncorking the bottle. Eclipsa takes a sip of the potion and instantly feels more alert.

"Thank you sweetie, I really appreciate it." Eclipsa tells Star.

"Alright, I'm going to take Mom some nausea powder and then I'll have a crewmen bring you dinner. It's Marco and My turn to make the meal." Star tells her other mother.

"Very well Darling, be careful and don't hurt yourself." Eclipsa says to her daughter. Star smiles and blows air through her nose as she shakes her head at her mother.

Marco was down in the galley already making dinner for the crew when Star arrived. He was preparing something that smelled distinctly of Mexican spice. He was rolling burritos and wrapping them in foil in mass and placing them in a pan.

"Star! Will you please stir the rice?" Marco asks.

"Sure! Anything else?" Star asks Marco.

"No, not at the moment. Your making extra rice for tomorrows meal. Most of tonights dinner is done. We are just prepping up food for the next day." Marco explains to Star as he finishes the burritos.

"Alright Marco. What do you want to do after this?" Star asks.

"We should probably eat and then I should go check on heckapoo." Marco tells her.

"Good idea, I'll check on my mom and make sure she's eating." Star tells Marco as she turns off the heat on the rice, and walks over to Marco who is grabbing one pan of burritos and points to the chips and salsa on the other counter for Star to grab. She picks them up and walks out into the main dining area of the galley where the crewmen are beginning to collect.

"Alright, Everyone here eat up, and then go rotate with the other crewmen so they can eat. " Marco tells the crewmen. Star hugs her best friend and then runs to take Eclipsa some of the meal they prepared.

A few hours later Star was lounging in her room waiting for Marco to return. She hears a light knock on the door and sits up.

"Come in." Star says sitting on her bunk to see Moon walk in.

"Hey sweetie. I wanted to check up on you before I went to see your mother." Moon tells her daughter.

"I'm doing alright, just waiting around for Marco to get back. Everything seems to be doing okay. How are you feeling? How long have you been up?"

"I'm still tired, I've been up for about 20 minutes or so, thank you for bringing me medicine and water earlier." Moon says while sitting next to Star.

"Your welcome Mom, I'll keep taking care of you. Momma is busy with keeping the ship on course." Star explains to her mother.

"I know, I was planning on going to see her next and check up on her. I just wanted to see you first because I know this is going to be a long trip and I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Moon tells her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, I've been on longer journeys than this before, and in much less comfortable quarters. I can handle it. I will make sure to take care of you though." Star says leaning over and giving her mother a huge hug.

"Alright, I'm going to check on your mother now. Be good, and keep me updated please. I know I'm only going to be awake for a few hours at a time during this trip, but I will try to come see you and Marco every time I'm awake." Moon says as she stands up and gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead. She walks over to the door and smiles at her before she leaves the room heading for her girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Moon made her way back up to the main deck to see her beautiful girlfriend steering the ship with precision. Eclipsa was at the helm giving orders as she saw fit, making sure they were on the right course.

Moon decided to stand back and admire her for a long moment before walking up the stairs to meet Eclipsa eye to eye. Eclipsa smiles brightly at Moon as she starts to walk toward her.

"Moon My love, how wonderful it is to see you awake. I've missed you greatly." Eclipsa says taking one hand off the wheel and pulling Moon into her side. Moon sets her head atop Eclipsa's teal curls and breaths in the smell of fresh ocean air that has settled into Eclipsa's hair.

"I've missed you as well, I haven't slept very well knowing you've been up here working hard to get us to our destination." Moon whispers into the wind. Eclipsa hears her and gives her a soft kiss to her exposed collar bone.

"Darling' don't fret, I'll be in our room with you soon resting as much as I can with you while. I have about thirty minutes left before Ginny shows up for her evening shift. She's been resting all day, but has stopped by to ask questions about the direction we are headed and coordinates." Eclipsa reassures her girlfriend.

"Good, do you want me to stay with you until she arrives, or do you want me to go back to bed." Moon asks.

"If you wish, I don't mind. Though your beginning to look exhausted again. Go rest. I'll be there before you know it." Eclipsa tells Moon. Moon sighs loudly, and then leans down and gives Eclipsa a soft peck on the lips.

"Come to bed soon so I can make up for not kissing you all day." Moon says to Eclipsa as she slips out of her arms. She makes her way below deck and gets into the captains quarters. She slowly makes her way to the bed and laid down quickly, feeling another wave of exhaustion hit her.

Before Moon realizes it she feels a soft caress of Eclipsa's hand upon her lower back. Moon jumps at the feeling of Eclipsas hand on her in her deep sleep.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to startle you. Relax, it's just me." Eclipsa says as she brings her hand up to Moons shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Its fine. I'm not used to people touching me still I guess." Moon tells Eclipsa as she rolls over and stretches her arms out for Eclipsa to join her in bed.

"I have to get out of these clothes, then I will be right with you." Eclipsa says as she walks over to a trunk that is next to the door.

"Let me help you with that my love." Moon says, and then snaps her fingers, Eclipsa's outfit from the day has been fully stripped from her body with magic. And a soft silk gown was draped over her body in replacement.

"Thank you, I've been so focused on guiding the ship that I feel drained, I don't even think I could use magic right now even if I wanted to." Eclipsa says as she shuffles over to the bed. She flops onto the bed with little to no grace and rolls into Moons arms. She snuggles into her girlfriend and makes a soft sighing noise as Moon wraps her arms round her and kisses her forehead.

"Rest up my love, I'll give you as many kisses as you wish once you wake up and feel refreshed." Moon says to her girlfriend.

"I should take a sip of the energy potion Star gave me earlier and just make out with you right now, I have a feeling I'm going to sleep for a very long time based off of how I am feeling right now." Eclipsa explains sounding more tired the longer she talks.

"Rest, I will be here when you wake up." Moon tells her once again, but before she gets a chance to finish her sentence she can feel light snoring coming from Eclipsa. Moon can hear her breathing shallow and heart beat slow in the quiet of the room and their close proximity.

Moon lies in bed and smiles softly to herself, realizing that she is happier than she ever thought she would be. She's holding the woman she truly loves in her arms and has not a care in the world. She can feel the peace that her life has become slowly pull her back into sleep.

The following morning Eclipsa woke up with a few hours left before she needed to take command of the ship, and a growl in her stomach that would not cease. She rolled over and gave Moon a few soft kisses on her cheeks and lips.

"Good morning my love." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"Mornin' what time is it?" Moon asks.

"About Eight, I'm starving but I had to wake you up before I left to the galley to get us something to eat. I'll be right back." Eclipsa says as she attempts to get up.

"Noooo, I want you to stay. I'll summon some food for us." Moon says as she pulls Eclipsa into her arms around her waist.

"Fine, but hurry, I am literally starving." Eclipsa says to her girlfriend in a whiny tone, and then the room is filled with the smell of breakfast foods. Eclipsa sits up and realizes that the table off to the side of the room has breakfast on it.

"Thank you, please let me go now, so I can eat something, I need energy to give you attention babe." Eclipsa says as she pries herself free from Moon. Causing Moon to giggle at her. Eclipsa is scarfing down a plate full of food not caring what it is because she is so hungry.

Moon gets up out of bed and walks over to the table and has a few bites of the food she summoned. Unfortunately, sea travel takes her appetite and throws out the window.

"Arent you hungry my love?" Eclipsa asks as she starts to dig into her second plateful of food.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much of an appetite. I don't feel hungry, but I'm trying to eat to make you feel better." Moon explains as she takes another large bite out of her food.

"I appreciate that but if you feel nauseous please stop eating. I don't want you getting sick because you feel like you have to eat." Eclipsa explains, causing Moon to look relieved.

"Thank you, that last bite was excruciating. I can't seem to want to eat." Moon explains as she swallows the bite.

"Don't thank me, we have four hours maybe I can work on building up that appetite." Eclipsa says with a wink as she takes another bite. Causing Moon to choke on the air.

"Please don't say things like that unless you mean them Eclipsa." Moon says to Eclipsa who smiles brightly at her.

"Who says I don't mean them my love? You've proven that you trust me. I would be willing to do things for you to put you at ease and to make you feel more willing to eat." Eclipsa says to Moon. Causing the sliver haired woman to blush and her pupils to dilate.

Moon sits there in shock for a long moment before Eclipsa stands up and walks over to her. Eclipsa raises her soft nightgown up so she can straddle Moons hips. Moon shakes herself out of her stupor soon enough to realize what is happening and puts her hands on Eclipsa's hips and helps her settle into place. Moon takes in the sight in front of her with a soft smile on her face.

"Now my dear, what do you wish to do with our remaining time?" Eclipsa asks as she loops her arms around Moon's neck giving her quite the view.

"I honestly have a few ideas, but I'm unsure. I don't think four hours is enough time to do what I want to do with you." Moon tells Eclipsa as she moves her hands around her waist to firmly cup her ass.

"I understand that my love, but if you continue to touch me the way you are, we are going to be having a little bit of fun in the next four hours." Eclipsa tells her beautiful girlfriend. Causing Moon to give Eclipsa's ass a firm squeeze and then for her to lean forward and give her a soft kiss on her soft pink lips.

Eclipsa kisses Moon deeply and weaves her fingers into Moons silver locks,Eclipsa flattens her hand against the base of Moons skull and gives her hair a gentle pull. Causing Moon to moan into Eclipsa's mouth. Eclipsa deepens the kiss and twists her tongue around Moons. The kiss deepens and Eclipsa can feel Moon starting to rock her hips softly as if she needs more but isn't willing to say.

Eclipsa moves one hand to slide underneath Moon's shirt and starts to inch her way closer to Moons breast when they hear a loud repetitive knock on the door.

"Lady Eclipsa There is an escort asking for your presence at the bow of the ship." A crewmember said through the door. A loud frustrated sigh could be heard through the door from Moon who was extremely frustrated at that moment.

"I'll be a long in just a Moment." Eclipsa said as she squeezed Moon's sides hinting that she needs Moon to move so she can go to the bow of the ship. Moon sighs again and gets off of Eclipsa's lap.

"I will be back shortly my love, unless you wish to join me?" Eclipsa asks.

"I'm coming." Moon said as she walks over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulls on a long royal purple cloak and handed a deep teal one to Eclipsa who gladly shrugged it on. They both walked out onto the main deck. Eclipsa wove her hand into Moon's as they walked to the bow.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Many of you have waited a while for this. 12 Chapters later and your finally getting it. M for explicit content. From here on out its nsfw or family. Ai Higurashi, yes I do like to tease. Here's what you've been biting your nails over. Enjoy everyone. Let me know what you think.

"Good Morning! Lady Eclipsa, Queen Moon! We have come to escort you to Mistress Vanessa. She is patiently awaiting your arrival. We can expedite your journey by two weeks if you allow us to haul your ship." A monster says to the two women as they lean over the bow of the ship.

"I understand, and that would be greatly appreciated but what is the safeword?" Eclipsa asks as she smiles down at the monster, he looks young and eager to serve his mistress, but the second Eclipsa asks that question his face falls.

"Bubblegum Pink ." The Escort said with an exasperated sigh, like he couldn't believe he had to utter those words to the Queen of Monsters and her Girlfriend who was the Queen of Mewni.

"We will allow you to haul our boat, how long should the journey take with you pulling us? Is there anything we can do to make this easier on you?" Eclipsa asks.

"We can provide anything you need if we have it available." Moon says speaking to the group of monsters waiting in the water in front of the ship. Eclipsa smiles and places her hand on Moons giving each other reassurance that whatever choice the other makes, she will stand behind it.

"No ma'am, we appreciate the kind offer but we are rotating in shifts and have hunting caravans bringing us meals every 4 hours while we travel so we don't get too tired so we won't have any problems. Is it alright if we can start hauling the ship now?" The monster explains and then asks politely.

"Yes go right ahead. Tie down what you need." Eclipsa says.

"Wait, I almost forgot. We have a gift from Lady Vanessa for you." The young monster says as he holds a glowing blue orb up in his hand.

"One moment we need to find something to retrieve it." Eclipsa says.

"No problem Ma'am I'll deliver it if I am allowed?" The monster asks.

"That will be fine." Eclipsa says to the young monster down in the waters below. He crawls up the bow of the ship and pearches himself on the tip of the bow and gently holds it out for Eclipsa to take. She grabbed the glowing blue orb, and held it in her hands and then looked at Moon.

"Thank you. I will wait to open this until I'm in my quarters. Vanessa had a nasty prank streak when we were younger so I'll wait." Eclipsa says tucking the orb into her robes sleeve.

"Your Welcome. I'm going to have my group start to pull the ship now." The young monster said as he smiled at the two women and then dove backward into the water. A long moment later Eclipsa and Moon felt the boat lurch forward and then they begun moving much faster than the wind would ever have forced them.

"I have a feeling this gift is going to be interesting, so I'm going to wait until we are alone together to open it." Eclipsa said as she turned to Moon. They walked steadily together as the boat started to move faster. A few moments later They saw their daughter emerge from the ship looking frazzled and confused as to why they were moving so fast all of a sudden.

"Moms! What is happening?" Star asks in a frantic tone, looking as if she just woke up from a deep sleep. It was almost 9 a.m. at this point which caused both of the woman to look worriedly at their daughter who was usually a ball of energy and up before the sun.

"We have a few monsters Hauling the ship to Vanessas Domain because the seas get quite treacherous near there and she has sent a group to escort us and to make the trip go faster. We should arrive by tomorrow night if we are fortunate." Eclipsa explains to her frantic child who calms down a little as her mother explains to her. Moon takes Star into her arm and runs her fingers through her blond hair and placing kisses to the top of her head reassuringly.

"So we are fine. Good, I'm too young to die I have so much I want to do. I want to make Monsters and Humans friends, I want to get married, I want to have my own kids, I want to see you two get married. I want so much." Star says as she wraps her arms around both of her mothers and hugs them.

"We want to see all of that happen also sweetie." Moon says as hugs her daughter tighter, causing Eclipsa to raise an eyebrow at Moon as if to ask the question that she did not vocalize. All she could think about was how Moon easily answered Star with out hesitation.

"Alright sweetie, your mother and I need to go open this gift from Vanessa. Would you like to join us?" Moon asks.

"Actually, Darling I don't think that's a great idea. I don't know what this is, and honestly I'd rather open it alone or with you because Vanessa is a prankster and I am unsure about what is going to be in here." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"Its fine, I'll be okay. I'm going to go tell Marco what is going on." Star says as she removes herself from her mothers and then walks below deck.

Moon and Eclipsa make their way back to the captain's quarters. Once they were inside Eclipsa pulls the glowing blue orb out of her sleeve. She held the orb in her hands presenting it to Moon.

"How do you suggest we open it?" Moon asks as she plucks the orb out of Eclipsa's hands then walks over to the bed and perches herself on the edge waiting for Eclipsa to come join her. Eclipsa sighs and walks over to Moon and takes the orb back and it glows a brighter blue in her hands.

"Like this." Eclipsa says as she holds the orb up and twists the orb causing it to hiss like it's letting the air out, then an overwhelming smell washes over both the women. Each of them feels light and airy, and then a voice floods the room.

"Eclipsa, I have heard the true prophecy, so I am sending you a gift. Child unborn, gift from the seas, one to change the world beside her sister. Give yourselves to one another and your love shall take form" Vanessa's voice said as it floated around them, the spell had already started to take over the two women.

"Definitely not a prank; that is some heavy magic. Fuck, I can't even do anything to counter it. Not that I'd want to anywaym" Moon says as she starts to feel herself drawn to Eclipsa.

"I think we should lock the door before we do anything…" Eclipsa says feebly as she feels Moon place her hand on her thigh. Moon shakes her head and looks at the door. She can feel her arousal building as she flicks her wrist and causes the large wooden board that acted as the lock to slam into place.

"There, now no one will disturb us." Moon says as she uses her magic to remove Eclipsa's and her clothing. Eclipsa gasps as Moon stands up and pushes her onto the bed, Moon straddles her hips and leans forward and presses her lips to Eclipsa's giving her a deep kiss. This caused the woman to come out of her shell shock and kiss Moon deeply.

Eclipsa kisses Moon back and weaves her fingers into those soft Silver locks, she pulls her closer feeling the woman's body underneath her. Eclipsa's soft skin is sending shock waves through Moon as they caress each other. The magic in the air is electrifying as it mixes with Moon and Eclipsa's powers as well. Both women can feel the shock waves of magic rushing over them.

Eclipsa can feel her body start to hum with the magic inside of her and the magic that was being produced from the spell, every time her hands come in contact with Moon. Eclipsa dove forward and started kissing Moons neck and chest paying lavish attention to her. Moon moans quietly, as Eclipsa starts to caress Moon. Eclipsa slides her hands down to caress Moon's ass as she kisses Moon deeper. Eclipsa captures her lower lip in between her teeth and gives it a gentle suck as Moon pulls away.

"Fuck, I love kissing you." Eclipsa says to Moon as she pulls her closer and slides one hand in-between their bodies, and grazes Moons clit. Causing Moon to moan into Eclipsa's shoulder and to slowly bite down on Eclipsa's clavicle. Eclipsa moans loudly as she feels how wet Moon is. Moon bites down as Eclipsa's fingers dip slowly and nervously into Moon's wet pussy.

"Fuck Eclipsa! Gods, you are amazing." Moon moans loudly into her neck and then bites down again on Eclipsa's neck causing Eclipsa to moan loudly. Moon grasps the bed sheets and then slides one hand over Eclipsa's body and tweaks her left breast as she starts to kiss up and down Eclipsa's neck. Eclipsa plunges her fingers into Moon, causing Moon to moan even louder.

Moon sits up on her knees and lowers herself onto Eclipsa's fingers feeling the woman curl them deeper inside of her. Eclipsa can't help but marvel at the beauty that is presented before her. She can feel the magic running between the two of them growing stronger. Eclipsa starts to move her fingers faster making Moon moan loudly as she feels the crest of her orgasm approaching fast. Eclipsa can feel the magic channeling through her fingers and connecting with Moons.

"Do you feel that Moon?" Eclipsa asks looking up at the beautiful woman above her. Eyes wide taking in the beautiful woman above her, Moon's long silver hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Beautiful breasts that guide the eyeline down her stomach. Eclipsa's jaw falls open as she watches Moons head throw itself back and then she looks down at the patch of hair between Moon's legs.

"Yes, gods yes." Moon says as she rides Eclipsa's fingers feeling how deep she is getting. Eclipsa can feel how their magic is binding together, and Moon's soft wet pussy clenching around her fingers. Eclipsa curls her fingers toward her and feels a rough spot inside of Moon causing the woman to buck her hips and scream her name even louder.

"Eclipsa! Fuck yes, right there!" Moon moans loudly as she grinds on Eclipsa's fingers. Moon can feel her orgasm washing over her and Eclipsa can feel the magic burst from her fingers in the same moment. Moon can feel her body slump forward as the last few waves of her magical orgasm hit her.

"Give me just a moment, then I'll more than repay you." Moon says give Eclipsa's shoulders kisses.

"Take your time my love, by the way you are stunning when you cum." Eclipsa says to Moon as she removes her fingers from the silver haired woman and then places the wet hand on the bed and the other in Moons hair. Moon takes a few long breaths and then kisses Eclipsa's neck. Moon takes a long deep breath and collects herself slightly as she starts to kiss down Eclipsa's body. She slowly makes her way off the bed and kneels on the floor in-between Eclipsa's legs.

"What are you doing?" Eclipsa asks, as she looks down at Moon between her legs who is licking her lips. She doesn't answer and she leans forward and takes Eclipsa's clit in her mouth. Both women moan loudly, Moon at the sweet taste of Eclipsa, and Eclipsa at the sensation of Moons soft tongue lapping at her clit.

"ohhhhhh my gods! Fuck Moon!" Eclipsa gasps out loudly as Moon begins to move her tongue faster, making the woman below her twitch and moan. Moon sucks on Eclipsa's clit and starts to move her tongue faster. Eclipsa tries to keep her hips in place as Moon continues to use her mouth to bring Eclipsa to her orgasm. Eclipsa can feel herself being brought to the edge quickly and she's moaning loudly at Moons ministrations.

"Gods my love, I… I'm…close.." Eclipsa manages to choke out between moans. Moon grips Eclipsa's thighs and quickens her pace with her tongue, making the woman below her writhe against the sheets. Eclipsa grabs a pillow and slams it against her face as she screams loudly into the pillow as her orgasm takes her. Moon removes her mouth from Eclipsa and then snaps her fingers.

"You are absolutely stunning when you cum as well my love, but I have to say if you think we are finished you are dead wrong." Moon says, and then Eclipsa can feel the magic between the two of them dissipate. The spell has worked, one of them is undoubtedly pregnant, but that's not a concern at the moment. Eclipsa can feel her body being shifted by Moon's magic and the covers on the bed being pulled down. Moon had moved her with out much complaint and then crawled into the bed next to her.

"My love, you are amazing." Eclipsa says dreamily as she rolls over to pull Moon's naked body against hers.

"You are as well my love, and I plan on showing you just how much I love you." Moon tells Eclipsa as she starts to kiss the side of her neck.

"What do you have planned my love?" Eclipsa asks.

"I plan on spending the whole day making you scream my name." Moon says as she scoots down and takes Eclipsa's breast in her mouth sucking on her nipple and sliding her right hand down in-between Eclipsa's legs and starts to toy with her clit. Eclipsa spreads her legs slightly asking Moon to give her more attention.

"That… That sounds amazing." Eclipsa chokes out as she feels Moon dip her fingers inside of Eclipsa. Moon uses her fingers to thrust into Eclipsa quickly bringing the woman closer to her orgasm once again. Eclipsa falls over the precipe again clinging to Moon's back digging her nails in.

"Fuck." Moon mumbles against Eclipsa's breast and then nips lightly against the nipple. Causing Eclipsa to shudder once again.

"Moon… My love, give me a moment please…" Eclipsa begs after what felt like her third orgasm.

"Sorry, I told you I had terrible self control when it came to you." Moon says while blushing and pulling her hand away from Eclipsa's center.

"I'm very well aware of that, but I think you deserve some more attention as well, and if you wont mind. I have something I've wanted to try with you for a while. And seeing as you've already gotten a taste of me, It seems only fair for me to return the favor." Eclipsa says as she pushes Moon onto the bed and then slides one knee between Moons legs. Eclipsa moans softly to herself as she feels Moon's wet heat against her thigh.

"Fuck, I can tell how wet you are my love. I think wasting this glorious liquid on nothing would be dreadful, so I'm going to have to drink every last drop that is left." Eclipsa says as she kisses her way down Moon's body. Eclipsa nips gently at each of Moons hips and then moves her way between her legs. Moon moans softly as Eclipsa gives her clit a tentative lick, unsure of herself all of a sudden.

But when Moon moans loudly, it gives Eclipsa the boost of confidence she needed to continue. Moon's hand weaves into Eclipsa's hair as Eclipsa feels bolder about sucking and licking her Queens clit. The moans and screams that come from Moon encourage Eclipsa to continue. Eclipsa feels the magic flowing between the two of them again, this time stronger, and different.

"Fuck Eclipsa, your… Your magic." Moon tries to gasp out but before she gets a chance Eclipsa twists her tongue just right over Moon's clit and causes her to fall over the ledge she was teetering on. Moon screams as her body rockets off the bed at the powerfulness of her orgasm. Moon pulls on Eclipsa's hair lightly asking Eclipsa to come join her at the head of the bed. Eclipsa obliges. She can still feel the magic floating in the room.

"What were you saying about my magic my love." Eclipsa asks as she kisses the sides of Moons neck, giving love bites occasionally.

"I could feel it wrapping around me, covering me in a blanket of comfort and warmth. I could feel you enjoying yourself. I could feel your magic inside of me. Making me cum, gods those were the most powerful orgasms I've ever had." Moon Tells Eclipsa.

"Just think My Queen, It can only get better from here." Eclipsa says to Moon as she pulls her in for a deep kiss. The two women kiss each other for a long moment and moan at the taste of one another on their tongues. But the need for air becomes too great and they pull apart. Eclipsa rests her forehead against Moons and smiles brightly at the woman under her, falling into a fit of giggles when Moon smiles back.

"I can't wait." Moon says as she starts to kiss Eclipsa again deciding silently to them selves, that they were going to spend the rest of eternity together.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the long wait, work and life have gotten in the way. I'll try to post more this week because I've got time off.

They arrived in Vanessa's domain a few days later. Moon and Eclipsa rarely left the captains quarters while Vanessa's servants were pulling the ship. Eclipsa came out to check on Star and Marco every once and a while, while Moon was resting. She would also use these moments to collect food for them if it wasn't delivered in the morning or evening.

Eclipsa could feel a difference in the air the morning that they arrived. She could feel the sea air shift, and the brisk salty air thicken. Vanessa had a tendency to keep her domain high in salinity. Eclipsa walked out onto the deck as they arrived to the shore of a small island with a large mouthed Cave. Blue lights illuminated the mouth of the cave. Eclipsa smiled at the sight in front of her because she's finally happy to see Vanessa's Domain besides it being described to her.

The gangplank is lowered to the sands below and the crew starts to filter off the ship. Star, Marco, and Moon are all gathered around each other waiting for the rest of the crew to finish getting off the ship. Eclipsa smiles at her small makeshift family. her daughter, her Queen and her future Son in-law. They walked over to Eclipsa, who instantly takes Moon's hand in hers as she walks closer to her. There is a group of monsters welcoming the crew to the island.

"Queens' Moon and Eclipsa, Follow us and we will show you to Lady Vanessa." One of the more slender Aquatic monsters says to them. Moon smiles at the monster and then turns back and looks at Star who has collected a large group of monsters around her.

"Will you please tell our daughter where she can find us if she needs us?" Moon asks pointing to the bright blonde with hearts on her cheeks. A monster pops up from behind the slender one and scurries over to the group of monsters making their way to Star to tell her what is going on. Moon smiles and starts to follow the monster that greeted them.

"Lady Vanessa has been eagerly waiting your arrival. She has been making preparations to have a grand event tonight in honor of you. She wishes to see you privately first before introducing her court to you." The monster says to Moon and Eclipsa.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I never caught your name?" Moon asks.

"My name is Phillip." The slender monster states, causing Moon and Eclipsa to pause.

"Thank you Phillip, your kindness and guidance are much appreciated." Moon says diplomatically.

"We have arrived. You are most welcome, Lady Vanessa will see you now." Phillip says as he bows and pushes the door open. Eclipsa and Moon walk into a room that appears to be a cave illuminated by glowing blue algae. The room has a large pool that seems to have small waves crashing against the shore of the cave. There is a bed on the far side and a few other luxury's scattered amongst the cave walls. Moon looks around and notices how beautiful the room is illumined by the soft blue light.

The pool in the center of the room begins to bubble and a soft blue glow starts to emerge from the middle of the pool as a creature rises to the top.

"Vanessa has always had a flare for dramatics." Eclipsa whispers as she leans closer to Moon, who is wide eyed.

"shh let her have her fun." Moon says as a beautiful creature emerges from the water and takes a step on to the shore. Eclipsa covers her mouth in shock as she takes in her best friend. She is just as beautiful as was the day Eclipsa thought she lost her, but there was a long scar covering half of her face and three along her neck and shoulder. Eclipsa goes to move a step forward but is halted by Moon.

"Queen Moon, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Vanessa says and then turns her head to finally see Eclipsa who has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Eclipsa, its been too long." Vanessa says as she finally gets to see her friend. Eclipsa realizes why Moon had stopped her, Vanessa was blind in one eye. Moon realized that Eclipsa was in her blind spot and would have startled Vanessa if she had moved too quickly.

Eclipsa lets go of Moon's hand and takes three large steps over to her friend and wraps her in a tight embrace. Holding her closely and apologizing profusely for the damage her mother had done to her. She holds Vanessa's face in her hands and trails her left hand over the large scar covering her face and realizes that her eye was damaged by the sword her mother called 'the monster carver'. Eclipsa hated that name and wanted that sword thrown into a volcano.

"Clippy, stop, its fine. I've had over 300 years to get over the fact that I am blind. Honestly I think I look like a badass now. Also when you get as old as me, your bound to get banged up a little bit." Vanessa says, to Eclipsa with a half smile. Moon starts to laugh a little to herself when she hears Vanessa call her girlfriend Clippy.

"Honestly I hate that nick name so much, and now my girlfriend knows about it." Eclipsa says. She smiles brightly not caring about the nick name at all, and then hugs her friend even tighter.

Moon took a step toward the two women tightly embracing each other and gently set her hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Being a Badass is cool and all, but I know some healing magic that can fix your eye if you are interested." Moon says smiling at Vanessa.

"As tempting as that maybe, I don't want you to do anything strenuous. It would be a major waste of my spell if you ended up losing that little bundle of joy your carrying. I can wait a little longer for you to fix my eye." Vanessa tells Moon over Eclipsa's shoulder.

"You can't mean… That's not possible… I for sure thought Eclipsa would be…" Moon says confused, Eclipsa pulls away from Vanessa and wraps Moon up in a hug to calm her down.

"Do you remember that spell I sent you, it was the gift of fertility. A child made from yours and Eclipsa's magic shall be born. You shall experience a normal healthy pregnancy. But I should let you know your going to have a girl, kinda hard to make a boy with no male parent DNA." Vanessa says.

"Well that explains quite a few things… I still thought she would carry our child." Moon says looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry my love, I wish it were me as well." Eclipsa says giving Moon a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Now that we've discussed the important issue of pregnancy, where is the niece I've never met?" Vanessa asks.

"Star is probably discovering the island looking for new friends and charming everyone she meets. You will probably meet her around dinnertime. She's all about meeting everyone she can and being the harbinger of piece and unity." Moon explains.

"Our daughter is literally a ball of energy, Her boyfriend on the other hand is the walking voice of reason." Eclipsa tells Vanessa.

"Actually, Marco and Star aren't together… yet. Star just broke up with Tom about a month ago and she's just trying to be herself right now." Moon explains.

"I'll determine if he is good enough for my Niece." Vanessa says steeling herself.

"Oh trust me, he's good enough. He's one of the best and most honest boys I have ever met." Moon explains.

"Plus he's got a sense of humor." Eclipsa pipes in.

"Well that's good. Let us get ready for tonight's banquet. I'll have the guards collect Star and Marco. We will have the crew join my elite in the dining hall. I will show you two to your room." Vanessa says as she starts to walk toward the door. Moon and Eclipsa follow her through the corridors of the castle and she shows them to a room that is suited for both of them, then explains that there is a door adjoining the rooms together and that Star and Marco will be bunking there.

"If you would like to freshen up we have all the amenities, and have provided vitamin drinks and nutrient powders for Moon. I will have a Servant retrieve you once dinner is done. Now I am going to find my beautiful Niece." Vanessa says as she rushes out the door.

"Vanessa don't you dare corrupt my daughter!" Eclipsa yells out the door after her best friend.

"My love, relax. Star is a reasonable person, and I'm sure she will charm Vanessa the moment she meets her. If anything Star is going to corrupt Vanessa." Moon explains as she walks around the beautiful room and views the waterfalls in the room, and listens to the calm surrounding her. She smiles softly as she sits on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Star and Marco were discovering the island when a large mass popped out of the water and shifted into a smaller being and started running toward them. Marco freaked out for a moment and was trying to protect Star before he realized it was someone friendly. Vanessa walked up to the two teens and started speaking.

"So you are my lovely niece Star. I have waited centuries to finally be able to meet you. Your mothers' informed me that you would be walking around discovering the island. This must be Marco. I predict he will become a very handsome specimen about age 25." Vanessa says as she looks at Star and then gazes at Marco. Star looks a Vanessa in confusion.

"Oh My apologies, I am Vanessa Grand Duchess of the Sea best friend of your mother Eclipsa, and your Aunt Nessy if you wish. I apologize, I was so excited to see you I forgot my manners." Vanessa explains to the young girl who starts to smile brightly. She quickly wraps Vanessa in a hug and laughs excitedly.

"I would be glad to! Thank you. It's okay, I'm used to weird people approaching me. Marco isn't on the other hand. He is my appointed Squire and best friend." Star explains, With Marco standing in a defensive stance still. Unsure of the Sea monster with scars down her face and shoulders.

"Marco, I understand your apprehension, but I assure you, I mean no harm to Star or her mothers. I swear my life on that statement." Vanessa tells Marco who seems to relax a little knowing Star is safe.

"So my little Starling, We must talk about your mothers' wedding, The ceremony must be before your sibling arrives." Vanessa says to the teen as she starts to navigate them toward the castle. Marco keeps a safe distance between himself, and Star and Vanessa. He is keeping a watchful eye out.

Marco has had a bad feeling in his gut ever since the ship made contact with the island. He can feel the hair rise up on the back of his neck with every step toward the castle.

"Aunt Nessy, I have to talk to Marco for a second. He seems upset about something. Don't mind him." Star explains to Vanessa.

"I'll wait here, I'd like to escort you to your rooms and show you around the castle." Vanessa explains. Star smiles and walks over to Marco who looks stiff.

"What is wrong?" Star whispers.

"I have a bad feeling. Like something isn't right." Marco explains.

"Like we can't trust Vanessa?" Star asks.

"No, nothing like that. She's fine. Vanessa isn't what is messing me up and making me feel like we are in danger. Its something else." Marco explains to Star.

"Would you feel better if you had Nachos and your weapons?" Star asks.

"I'd feel better if I could protect you. So yes, I would feel better, if I had Nachos and My weapons." Marco Explains.

"Once we get to our room you can open up a rift and go grab her and your weapons. Now join Vanessa and I and calm down please. You don't want to alert anyone." Star explains.

Marco reluctantly joins Star and Vanessa, with a uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the hair stand on the back of his neck the closer he got to the castle. He can feel his joints stiffen as he walks into the castle, letting him know that something is very wrong. He looks over and Vanessa and Star who seem so at ease that its unimaginable to him.

Marco can feel his fingers itching at the side of his pocket, aching to grab the interdimensional scissors and open up a rift. He steadies himself and waits patiently for Vanessa to escort them to their Quarters. He starts to evaluate the castle and the guards, trying to get a feel for what is making him feel on edge. The further into the castle they get the more unsteady his body feels.

"Here we are, Star your mothers' are right next door. A door connects the rooms and I recommend seeing them before dinner. I'm sure you have much to discuss. I have a few things to do before " Vanessa explains.

"Thanks for having us, Vanessa we appreciate you hospitality." Marco says as he starts to walk toward the beds.

"Thank you Aunt Nessy, We will see you later during dinner." Star says to her Aunt causing Vanessa to smile brightly at her niece. Star ushers her out the door and the second it clicks shut she feels a woosh of air behind her and then hears the rift open. In less than half a second Marco is roaring back into the room with Nachos.

"Nachos! Hello, how's my favorite dragon cycle." Star says as Nachos rolls over to her. The dragon cycle starts to rumble lowly and nuzzle into Star's neck. Star look's over at Marco who is wearing his sword on his back along with spiked gloves, and several other weapon harnesses. Star gazes at Marco and just Imagines' his abs and starts to blush.

"I really wish he kept your abs every time he came back." Star mumbles quietly to herself and Nachos.

"What was that Star?" Marco asks.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go check on My Moms' I'll be right back." Star says quickly as she give's Nachos one more pat on the head and gets up and walks over to the door adjoining the rooms. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"Come in Star. We are decent." She hears Moon say from the other side of the door. She walks in to see Eclipsa resting on the bed with her eyes closed and Moon sitting next to her reading a book.

"You look bothered dear, what seems to be the matter?" Moon asks, looking at her daughter.

"Hi Mom, and Momma. So Marco has been feeling quite uneasy since we got to the island and the castle has been giving him bad vibes, so he went and got Nachos and a Few weapons. He feels like there is something going on here." Star starts to explain.

"If Nachos makes Marco feel more at ease then its fine. He is your Squire, though at this point we might as well call him an appointed Knight." Moon says quietly, so Marco doesn't hear.

"Lets not tell him that just yet. He's already got a big enough head from the squire situation." Star says, as she looks over at her other Mother who is starting to sit up on the bed.

"Don't mind me, but who is Nachos?" Eclipsa asks, having never met the dragon cycle.

"Marco's noble steed and dragon cycle." Moon explains.

"How does he even have a dragon cycle? Aren't those from Heckapoo's dimension?" Eclipsa asks.

"It's a long story, but to summarize. Marco got her earning a pair of interdimentional scissors." Star explains, and then the adjoining door opens. Nachos slinks her way into the room quietly rolling up next to Star and curling around her feet, posing as an extra protective guard dog.

"Hi nachos, what are you doing girl?" Star asks looking down at the dragon cycle. Nacho's lets out a few puffs of smoke from her nose in a deep exhale and then goes back to resting comfortably curled around Star.

"She seems very protective of you Darling." Eclipsa mentions as she stands up from the bed and walks over to Star. Nacho's lifts her head to acknowledge Eclipsa's presence near her ward but doesn't make a move. Eclipsa is no threat to Star and Nachos can sense that.

"I think Marco trained her to be protective of me. I'm unsure if he trained her or if she's just this way though." Star explains to Eclipsa.

"I have much experience with Dragon Cycles, she has a natural affinity to you, her bond with Marco is very strong. But she's imprinted on you as well, because of your bond with Marco. She will protect you no matter what, because Marco cares for you." Eclipsa tells Star as she leans down to scratch behind Nacho's ears and horns.

"That explains a lot actually, she's always close by when shes with Marco." Star says as she watches her mother pet the rumbling Dragon Cycle.

"She knows I can protect myself, she worries for Star though." Marco explains as he walks into the room.

"Unsurprising, even though Star has magic and you are just a normal human." Moon says to Marco.

"Who kicks major butt!" Marco defends.

"Yes, we know that, we need to talk to you about security measure's. You have been uneasy." Moon states.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Being here makes me stiff and makes my stomach uneasy." Marco explains.

"I recommend warding the rooms, putting up security spells, dye spells to indicate who tampered with the doors and locks. I recommend also putting protective vales on each of you so if you are attacked when I'm not around something can at least put up a little of a defense. I know you have magic but I just want to be safe." Marco explains to the group.

"I'll start putting wards up and around the rooms and doing the other spells, Star can you do the dye spells.. No glitter though, make it inconspicuous please." Moon asks her daughter.

"Darling what would you like me to do?" Eclipsa asks.

"Can you put protection spells on all of us, and give Marco a little bit of a shield he can wield. Be careful with your magic keep it in reserve, so we have someone who can protect us just in case of an attack." Moon asks.

"Gladly my love, Marco please give me your hand." Eclipsa said holding her hand out for Marco to take, and then he feels a rush run down his spine and his left arm.

"Whoah! That feels weird." Marco says to Eclipsa who softly smiles at the boy as she finishes putting the shielding spell on his arm.

"Try it out. All you have to do is think about a shield and it should manifest." Eclipsa says to Marco. Marco gets into a fighting stance and unsheathes his sward and shakes his arm, causing a large shield to appear with a flaming heart in the middle.

"What is the crest for?" Marco asks looking at the shield in the Mirror.

"The crest is a manifestation of what you desire to protect the most. So Star's cheek crest and I'm assuming the flame is something of yours?" Eclipsa asks.

"Oh, its for my flame sward I'm sure." Marco explains. As he flicks his wrist and the sward bursts into flames. The young man is standing in his red hoodie and jeans looking the part of a noble night, but out of place in his commoners clothing.

"Great, now that we've got the room protected and Marco adequately prepared for enemy attack. We should probably get ready for dinner." Star says.

"We will see you in a few. Dress nicely kids, we want to make a good first impression." Eclipsa says as she watches the two teens walk through the adjoining door with a dragon cycle following close by.

"He's going to be a wonderful King one day. It will be such a shame that we will never see it though." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"They will be great, and we could always retire the throne to them in the future so we can travel together and actually not worry about the kingdom. Which will allow us to see them Rule together and keep us from an early grave with the stress from the whole situation." Moon explains.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Eclipsa asks as she walks over to Moon.

"I'm the Queen I can do what ever I want, and once we are married. You will be the Queen as well, your allowed to do what ever pleases you." Moon explains.

"One thing at a time my love, lets get this evening over with before we talk about marriage. Which doesn't mean I am saying no, I'm just saying we pause this conversation until we figure out what is posing a threat to us." Eclipsa says as she sits in Moons lap and wraps her arms around her neck.

"I understand. Plus I haven't even asked you to marry me, I was just saying, seeing as we are expecting a child together. That at some point we probably should be married. Plus, you deserve the title of Queen once again." Moon says softly against Eclipsa's lips.

"I expect a real proposal Moon." Eclipsa replies to Moon and then gives her a nother soft kiss.

"Darling, Would you magic up some clothing for us? I am feeling spent." Moon asks politely.

"Anything for you my love." Eclipsa says as she waves her hand over the both of them causing their outfits to transform into two beautiful ornate dresses. Moon dressed in a light blue dress with silver trim, and Eclipsa in a deep red dress with gold trim, each dress contrasting the other yet complimenting the other.

"Alright, lets get our hair and make up done and then go get our Daughter and future Son-in-law and head to dinner." Eclipsa says with a smile.

"Wonderful idea, by the way you look absolutely stunning and I am so proud of you for making sure I was actually dressed this time." Moon says with a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

Guards escorted the small family down to the dining hall, showing them exactly where it was so they could walk themselves down at a later time if needed. Eclipsa and Moon began conversing with Vanessa about the plans for the monster-mewman transition while they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Marco stood quietly by Stars side and kept a watchful eye out for anyone who looked suspicious or made him uncomfortable.

Star talked quietly with a group of young monsters letting them know that she was excited to meet them and how grateful she was for their warm welcome. Star was ever the ambassador to Mewni when it came to alliances with monsters, but she was so genuine about it that it was hard to fault her for it.

Marco smiled softly as he listened to Star communicate with the young monsters, and carefully watched the room. He kept himself vigilant knowing full and well that things could turn south in a heartbeat. He had a sward strapped to his back and his stance portrayed one of a royal guard. He kept a watchful eye over Eclipsa and Moon as well, making sure to casually walk by them every so often keeping all of the women in his sights.

Marco senses danger and quickly rushes over to Eclipsa and puts up a shield to protect her. Deflecting a large spear that was intended for Eclipsas heart. Marco scans the area doing the math on where the spear was thrown from, he realizes the culprit is gone. Sighing loudly he turns around and looks Eclipsa over.

"Are you alright Eclipsa?" Marco asks, realizing Moon has a protective barrer around all of them Including Star who has run over to check on her mother.

"I'm fine Marco, thanks to you." Eclipsa says holding her chest breathing heavily. He can tell she isn't fine and looks like she is about to have a panic attack but doesn't press for fear she will actually have one.

"Mom, Momma, are you two okay?" Star asks as she checks over both of her mothers, lifting up Eclipsa's arms first and scanning over her making sure she has no visible wounds. Then doing the exact same thing to Moon before sighing with relief.

"Thank you Marco. I'm so glad you were here." Star mumbles as she hugs her squire.

"No problem, protecting you guys is my top priority." Marco explains while scratching the back of his head acting slightly embarrassed.

"Find the individual who threw that spear, and if there is another attempt on any of our guests lives, the monster will personally answer to me!" Vanessa yells at the guards in the main dining room. A few scramble out of the room and one approaches Vanessa and the Group.

"My lady, I will disperse the guards and do a through search for the Monster who did this." The large purple sea dwelling monster explains to his leader. The monster seemed muscular and tall; with fins running a long his arms and back. He was aquatic looking and had deep purple scales covering his body. Marco eyed him cautiously making sure to stand between him and the women behind him.

"I assure you, I mean no harm young man." The Monster spoke to Marco.

"I assure you, I will protect these three with my life. Pardon my leeriness one of my Queens was just attacked." Marco says formally while squaring up and looking the purple Monster dead in the eye.

"Off with you Drago, find the culprit, and bring them to me." Vanessa says from outside the bubble of protection that Moon still hasn't let down.

"Moon, you can take down your shield, I assure you Eclipsa will be safe the remainder of the evening." Vanessa says to Moon.

"Id rather not. I want our daughters to know their Mother thank you very much." Moon says defensively.

"Understood. I apologize for the attack, I am unsure as to why this happened. If you would like I can have dinner brought up to your rooms and we can cancel the banquet or at the very least postpone it." Vanessa explains as she looks around the room.

"No offence darling but I have a feeling that the food here isn't exactly safe at the moment." Eclipsa answers while looking at her friend with an unsure face.

"Very well, I will personally escort you back to your rooms if you don't mind? I want to make sure you make it there in once piece." Vanessa says to the group as she ushers the bubble out of the main dining hall. Moon keeps the protection spell up until they reach the room. Keeping a close eye on everyone as they go. Marco has been oddly quiet the whole time making Moon extremely nervous about the situation. Marco has a stone cold expression on his face, the look makes Star uneasy as they enter the room. Vanessa bids them a fare well and walks away. Making sure that they are safely in their rooms before leaving.

"I'm putting up more wards, and extra protection spells, and maybe a couple of capturing spells so we can catch anyone who tries to break in." Moon starts to say as she starts throwing spells at the windows and doors reinforcing them.

"Dear, stop, your going to do more damage than good. Think about the baby." Eclipsa whispers quietly to Moon as she tries to calm her lover down.

"I am, I want her to meet you. I can't loose you, I'm finally able to be with you." Moon says as she wraps Eclipsa up in a hug. Eclipsa smiles and lightly leads Moon to the bed.

"Sit, I'm going to go talk to Star for a moment, and maybe convince Marco to travel to another dimension for food so we don't have to worry about poisoning ourselves by eating anything delivered to us." Eclipsa explains to Moon, and then gives her a soft kiss on the lips before walking over to the door joining the rooms. She politely knocks on the door and waits patiently for an answer.

"Come on in." Eclipsa hears from Marco, and then enters the room. Marco is sitting at a small table and drawing up a plan, Star is putting more spells and wards on the doors and windows. She's also feeling the walls to see if there is a secret door hidden anywhere in the room.

"What are you two doing?" Eclipsa asks the two teens.

"I'm devising a plan to catch the person who is trying to kill you, and Star is putting up extra protection wards and checking the area for any places we might have missed like trap doors or secret passages." Marco explains while staring down at the paper on the table.

"Oh, I had a spell that worked wonderfully for that kind of snooping when I was younger… What was it called again? Oh, Shadow Reveal!" Eclipsa chanted, and then waved her hand.

A small door opened up next to the table Marco was sitting at startling him. He jumped up and looked down the hole, seeing no signs of disturbances, he assumed that the tunnel had not been touched in a very long time.

"Neat! That's a great spell Eclipsa. Could you put some protection spells and wards over it I think later to night after everyone's gone to sleep I'm going to use it to do a little snooping around the castle." Marco explains to Eclipsa.

"Gladly sweetie, Star go check on your mother for me, and use my spell to check our room, Make sure that if anything pops up that you put wards on it and protection spells." Eclipsa tells her daughter.

"Yes Momma." Star says with out a second thought and walks through the adjoining door to check on her mother. Leaving Marco and Eclipsa alone in the room together. Marco smiles at Eclipsa and then goes back to his plan making adjustments for the fact that he had secret passage ways to walk through in the middle of the night.

"Marco, I want to thank you again for saving my life. I know it's your sworn duty to protect Star, you didn't have to risk yourself to save me. But you did, and for that I am extremely thankful." Eclipsa said while placing her hand on Marco's shoulder to deepen the point she was trying to get across to the young man in front of her.

"Eclipsa, I swore to protect Star. But I care about you and Moon as well, I would sacrifice myself for all three of you. Star is my best friend, she would be shattered if she lost you or Moon. I promise to protect you with the same loyalty that I protect Star." Marco explains while looking Eclipsa in the eye and standing tall to make a point.

"Thank you, you are going to make a fine knight one day." Eclipsa says and then she gives the young man a gentle hug.

"I hate to ruin this Moment, but could you use your scissors and open up a portal and go find some food that isnt potentially poisoned for us all to eat?" Eclipsa asks quietly.

"Right away my queen, I will be back soon." Marco says with a solute and then pulls his scissors out of his pocket and opens up a portal. Runs in and then the portal shuts.

"He's going to make a fine King." Eclipsa says quietly to herself as she walks back to the room where her Queen and Daughter are.


	16. Chapter 16

p class="MsoNormal" A/N: I have had a bit of time off lately, I wanted to give you guys a decent chapter before I went back to work. I love when you guys leave comments. Let me know how I'm doing, what you like and how you feel about the story. I appreciate it very much. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco went to earth and grabbed a few salads, and some protein based items from a local supermarket. He grabbed some two whole chickens that were fully cooked from the deli section and a few other snacks, not knowing exactly how much the three women would want to eat. He grabbed a few non-perishable items and some drinks so that everyone can have a snack. He pays for all of the food and then opens up a portal with his scissors and walks back into the room with arms full of food./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm back with food, everyone eat up." Marco says to the three women and then sets the food down on a table by the door connecting the two rooms. All of the women are sitting on the floor looking at a large piece of paper. He walks over to the group and sees that Eclipsa has drawn up a plan to draw out the person who wants to kill her. The plan instantly makes Marco feel uneasy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not sure I like that plan…" Marco states looking at the paper, it was basically making Eclipsa a sitting duck in the middle of an open area, forcing the culprit to come out in the open to attack her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, it's the best we've got right now Marco." Eclipsa retorts, causing Marco to become upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't want you putting yourself in danger. Please allow me to go do some searching, and snooping tonight before you guys go through with this?" Marco asks the three women politely./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think we can handle that Marco, I appreciate you being so concerned for my well being." Eclipsa says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yea, plus I don't really like the thought of making Momma that vulnerable." Star says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, well I think its time we eat before the chicken gets cold. There is also a few salad's just in case you two don't feel up to eating something heavy. I wasn't sure what you would want to eat so I grabbed a few different things." Marco says to Moon and Eclipsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you Marco, you are very considerate." Moon says to the young man as she stands up off the floor and walks over to the table. She starts to pull items out of the grocery bag and starts looking at each individual item./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Earth food is so odd to me." Eclipsa says as she stands up and walks over to the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Mewni food was very weird to me when I first got here, but I got used to it." Marco explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright lets eat, I'm going to go do some snooping once I am done eating and then I'll report back here. Nachos, where are you girl?" Marco continued and then asked, the dragon cycle rolled from under the bed and move her way over to Star./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go see Marco, I'm sure he has a treat for you." Star says while she gives the dragon cycle a scratch behind her horns. She rumbles quietly and then rolls over to Marco who is holding open a whole chicken for Nachos to eat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dragon cycle rumbles loudly and wolfs down the whole chicken in one bite, crunching on the carcass, causing all of them to wince. Marco made a cringing smile at the dragon cycle who rumbles lowly, almost like a kitten's purr. She finished her dinner and then rubbed against Marco much like a cat giving affection./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's a good girl, did you enjoy your dinner? Wanna go hunt bad guys now? Want to find the person who tried to kill Eclipsa?" Marco asks while crouching down and scratching her head. She rumbles even louder and then shakes her head yes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Star we are going to go. Stay here and keep Eclipsa and Moon company make sure Eclipsa is doing alright, that kind of event can mess with a person. " Marco says quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Honestly I think it's a good idea anyway, but let me magic up something real quick so I know your safe." Star says while holding up her wand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Best friend tether!" Star yells, pointing the wand at the both of them. Causing a blast of Red and Teal to blast them. Marco has a wristband appear on his wrist that is teal with a pink heart on it; Star has a wristband that is the same color red as Marco's hoodie with a crescent moon mark./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So with this I can feel your emotions and heart rate and vise versa. It will let me know if you are in danger, and if you need to send a distress signal just press the heart three times and I will feel my wristband vibrate." Star explains to Marco who is still observing the band. He presses the heart lightly causing Stars band to glow and then vibrate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can we turn off the glow feature on mine? I don't want to be seen if you need to signal me to come back to help you guys." Marco asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Only we can see the glow, no one else can. Hence the best friend tether. We are connected and they work for us because we are best friends, to anyone else, it just looks like a normal bracelet." Star explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's great Star! Thank you, please let me know right away if I need to come back. Alright, Nachos are you ready for some snooping?" Marco says to Star and then turns to Nachos who is getting attention from Eclipsa. Nachos perks up when she hears Marco's voice and then nuzzles Eclipsa's hand and gets up off the floor and rolls over to Marco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco and Nacho's descend down into the secret doorway and into a narrow hidden passage, they slowly make their way through the passage making sure to be as quiet as possible. They come to a divide and Marco lets Nachos take the lead because her hearing is significantly better than his. He follows her for a long period of time in the darkness, with slivers of light peaking through the corridor every once in a while from the outside world./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nachos leads Marco down a wide corridor after a few minutes and comes to a hault in front of a hole in the wall. He looks through it to see a few monsters collected together in what seems to be either guards barracks or a hidden room that is fairly unfurnished. Only a table and a few chairs surrounding it, it didn't seem overly fancy for how ornate the castle was, so it made him suspicious./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe you missed! You damned fool, Drago is going to have your head for that." A slender green monster says while slapping a dark blue almost black monster on the back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"br /"I wouldn't have missed if it weren't for that stupid boy! Its like he knew she was in danger. That takes years of training to hone, let alone master. It was like he was a seasoned knight, not some young halfwit." The dark monster said to the green monster./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Obviously we underestimated him, which is going to cost someone their head." A light purple monster says to the two who are bickering./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not sure why you'd think that the boy was a competent swards man and knight based off his appearance and attire. He wasn't even wearing a royal guards uniform." The dark monster whines and then puts his head on the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Silence you babbling morons, we have more important issues to attend to than you pride." Drago says as he enters the room. All of the monsters stand at attention and solute their leader./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sit, obviously he is a skilled young man, so lets stop underestimating him. He got the upper hand this evening because you were sloppy Selk don't let it happen again. If you disappoint me one more time, I will be head you." Drago tells the dark blue monster in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whats the plan now boss?" The light purple monster asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The plan is still the same execute Eclipsa, no matter the cost. We mustn't allow Vanessa to be harmed by that cruel family ever again, and if necessary we kill the Queen and Profit or not, I will not stand for this. Vanessa deserves vengeance, and if she will not take it. I shall for her." Drago says sinisterly to the small group of sea dwelling monsters in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nacho's seemed to have had enough of the conversation and turned around heading back toward the room. Marco stayed still listening, hoping they would start to talk about the plan to kill Eclipsa luckily he was correct./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now, onto the new plan. Eclipsa is locked up in her room with Queen Moon, their daughter is in the adjoining room along with the boy you all underestimated. So first we have to break into the room. Eclipsa probably wont eat anything brought to her from the kitchens because she knows someone is trying to kill her. So our only way in is by force. We need to find a way to barge our way in with out being noticed. I recommend finding things that advert magic and using that to block any protection spells they may have put in place. We will reconviene when you find something of use." Drago says, and then starts to turn around but then looks over his shoulder/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, and don't disappoint me this time. Or it will be all three of your heads." Drago finishes saying and then walks out the door. Marco starts to freak out as he quietly jogs his way back to the room making sure to make his footfalls as light as possible. Once he is back to the entrance of the passageway he climbs the ladder quickly and slides behind the trap door and slams it shut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco is breathing heavily and then grabs Star's wand and points it at the door thinking of a spell and blasting it, causing heavy chains to fall over the door and lock in to place with a heavy thud. Marco is still panting when he hands Star the wand back and starts pacing around the room trying to absorb all of the information that he just collected./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marco, are you alright?" Star asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, No I'm not. Drago is trying to kill Eclipsa, and if anyone gets in the way, you and your mom. Which is not good, the exact opposite of good actually." Marco says while still gasping for air, causing Star to lean down and try to calm the boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Breath Marco, we will figure this out, now lets go tell my Moms' what you know, but first please, take a moment to breath before you come over to the other room." Star asks politely, knowing Marco will listen and calm down a little before he heads over to the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marco paces the bedroom thinking about everything that was said at that secret meeting. He can hear Star talking to her mothers, explaining what he just saw. He can feel Nacho's brush up against him and push her head up against the palm of his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I need to keep a level head don't I girl?" Marco's asks the dragon cycle who huffs at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Should we go check on them huh?" He asks and then feels the dragon cycle push him toward the other door. Marco composes himself before he walks through the door to see Eclipsa looking pale and distressed, Moon angry, and Star trying to remain calm about the situation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wont let anything happen to you Eclipsa, I swear my life on it." Marco says as he walks over to Eclipsa and gives her a soft smile. She looks at him still looking pale and smiles softly at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You've already proven that to me Marco. I appreciate you saying so though." Eclipsa said looking extremely sullen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm wishing I had brought more royal guards, I fear the 20 people we have might not be enough to protect us." Moon comments absently./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mom, relax. We need to solve this problem quietly. Having a ton of guards crawling around the castle, that will just raise suspicion. We should just find a way to talk to Vanessa about the whole situation and let her know that she's got some traitors in her ranks. So Marco and I will go to Vanessa and see if we can get her to come have a meeting. Meanwhile lets let our glow powder do its job. We should all try to rest, its getting late and I doubt Vanessa will be up at this hour." Star explains to the group./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The glow powder is water resistant right?" Marco asks, causing the women to stop for a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on Marco, you've gotta have more confidence in me than that, its an oil based powder that wont wash off with out magic or sulfur based soaps. Which has a tendency to irritated sea dwelling monsters scales." Star explains while twirling her wand in her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Star, how did you know that?" Eclipsa asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was reading some of Buff frogs books while I was babysitting the tadpoles, once they went to bed I mean. He had books that explained solves and ointments along with curative measures for each species of monster. I thought it was a good thing to read just in case I needed to ever make something to heal a monster when my magic was low." Star explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You really are full of surprises." Moon says and then hugs her daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We really should get some rest, make sure momma sleeps alright mom. Do you want some sleeping powder? Do you think it might help?" Star asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sweetie, I'll be alright. I'm just shook up is all. I've know Drago for ages, I just never expected him to be the one to want me dead. It's a lot to take in." Eclipsa explains. Star walks over to her mothers and gives them both of them a hug before telling them that they should rest. Her and Marco head to the other bed room and get ready for bed./p 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: this one is a doozy, Just bare with me. Eclipsa isn't a killer, but when push comes to shove and its her life or anyone's she cares about in danger she will do what she has to.

Hopefully you guys like it. This is probably going to be the last chapter I post for the next few days. I've gotta go back to work and I had the writing bug bite me with some inspiration. Also, just for clarification, Meteora was never born in this world I've created. Globgore was Killed by Solaria a few months after their marriage and Eclipsa was stuck in a crystal for Marrying a monster. (Just so everyone knows) I've had Eclipsa say her deceased husband but I feel like it was unnoticed. I was going to write a chapter explaining all of this as a conversation between Moon and Eclipsa but the story isn't flowing in that direction at the moment. So I thought I'd just fill you all in. ENJOY :D

Leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing. I really enjoy you guys telling me how you feel.

Marco laid on a bed a few feet away from Star who was sleeping on the other bed, she slept soundly but Marco couldn't rest, he was listening to the sounds of the castle making sure that monsters weren't trying to enter the room. It sounded childish, like a little boy afraid of the monsters under his bed. Except these monsters are real, and for the most part friendly, but his family is in danger. He loves Star with all his heart and would do anything to protect her and insure her happiness. Which means he would do anything for her mothers'. He sighs and gets up out of bed; he gets dressed and walks over to the door. He pushes it open and walks through the vale of magic, which sends a shiver down his spine. He turns around and closes the door behind himself. After he shuts the door he checks the wards and makes sure that everything is still in place.

He walks through the castle, not exactly looking for anything specific just walking around and figuring out the lay of the land. Making sure to observe every detail around him. He checks places people can lurk and hide, hidden coves and corridors that most people wouldn't notice at a glance.

Marco finds himself in the main corridor walking toward the exit. He walks onto the beach he walks around the castle, and starts to observe any entrances that wouldn't be known to the untrained eye. Marco spots and alcove and puts it on his mental check list, he sneaks into the alcove and checks to see if there are any secret passages. He comes up with nothing and exits the alcove and keeps moving around the castle. He can sense someone in the water and stands his ground drawing his sward.

"Come out, I know your following me." Marco says to the unknown creature lurking in the water. A large mass starts to walk on to the beach showing itself to Marco. The Monster that emerged had green scales and looked to be much larger than Drago, Marco got into a defensive stance ready to hold his shield up to protect himself.

"Marco! Relax its just me." He heard a familiar female voice, which sounded just like Vanessa.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" Marco asks, watching Vanessa start to shift into the form he knows. She walks over to the boy and clamps her hand over his mouth and drags him off into the alcove that he was just checking out a few moments earlier. She shushes him and takes her hand off his mouth.

"Shush, I know you have been doing some hunting and searching. I've been up all night patrolling looking for any signs of the monster who attacked Eclipsa." Vanessa says.

"I found a hidden corridor that lead me through the castle, and I found a secret room where Drago and a few men were having a meeting…" Marco trails off.

"What was the meeting about Marco." Vanessa demands sternly.

"Killing Eclipsa." Marco says back giving Vanessa a lethal stare showing her that he wasn't joking.

"Fuck, that fucking bastard. I'll kill him!" Vanessa says angrily.

"Calm down, we need to do this quickly and quietly. I'm glad you believe me. But he's your head knight, wouldn't your people question you if you killed him for no apparent reason?" Marco asks.

"No, I'm their leader, they know when I kill I kill for a damned good reason." Vanessa says.

"Alright, I have a plan though. I want to lead him out and catch him trying to kill Eclipsa." Marco explains.

"What is your plan?" Vanessa asks.

"Not here, lets discuss this in the morning, with Eclipsa, Moon, and Star so I don't have to worry about other's listening in on our conversation." Marco says.

"That works, follow me." Vanessa says to Marco as she walks out of the alcove and he follows her back into the castle and she leads him back up into his room and bids him a good night.

Marco walks back into the room and then goes into Moon and Eclipsa's room to see them both sleeping peacefully and Nachos curled up at the foot of the bed with her tail supporting Eclipsa's back in a defensive position. Marco is pretty sure that if his dragon cycle was any larger she would wrap herself around both the women protectively.

"Good girl Nachos." Marco whispers to the dragon cycle who lifts her head and looks at Marco and then lays her head back down.

Marco heads back to the bedroom and change's his clothing back into pjs. Then climbs in to the one next to Stars, he smiles softly and drifts off into a light sleep. He wakes up a few hours later to Star walking around the room collecting things.

"Star what are you doing?" Marco ask's groggily.

"Vanessa showed up this morning, saying she seen you last night on the beach and you told her that Drago was the one to set the attack on Eclipsa." Star says grabbing a few more things.

"What is the problem, we did talk on the beach last night." Marco says.

"I know, the problem is we don't know how to do deal with Drago. Vanessa is talking to Momma and Mom about what we should do next." Star says to Marco who hops up out of bed and runs toward the other room. He slides into the room and rushes over to the table where Vanessa, Moon, and Eclipsa are making a plan.

"Did you guys sound proof the room and check for listening devices?" Marco asks quickly.

"Yes, and yes we also have a loop of Eclipsa's guitar solo playing on repeat. We are now discussing using a decoy to drag them out into the open. Like you said last night." Vanessa says to Marco.

"I say we use some magic and make me look like Eclipsa, I'll walk out of the room and act like I'm alone, giving them the perfect opportunity to attack me, this means I'll be the one making myself vulnerable. But I have more than just magic on my side, I have years of training in martial arts and sword fighting, plus combative training. I've taken down bigger monsters than this before in Heckapoos dimension." Marco explains.

"Yeah but your less buff in this dimension." Star says.

"Which will benefit us because I am the same height and stature as Eclipsa is in this body in this dimension. We can use magic and make me look like her easily." Marco explains.

"When are we going to put this plan into motion?" Eclipsa asks, looking unsure of the situation at hand.

"Soon. We just need to get things in order, Star are you prepared to make me look like Eclipsa? Also, Eclipsa can I borrow an outfit Shoes and all?" Marco asks.

"Of course darling. Let me know if you need anything else." Eclipsa says as she pulls out a dress, hat, stockings, gloves, and shoes. Marco takes them and walks over to the other room. He gets dressed and makes sure that the outfit is sitting properly before walking back into the other room.

"Alright, who wants to try out a glamor spell on me?" Marco asks.

"Let me Marco. My magic hasn't been used nearly as much as Moons and Stars." Eclipsa says to the teen.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are!" Marco says to the teal haired woman. Eclipsa holds up a hand and smiles softly before closing her eyes and waving her hand with out saying a word, Marco was lifted up into the air and spun around in a dark purple mist and when he landed, you couldn't tell the two of them apart.

"Marco, try and say something for me please." Eclipsa asks.

"Star, how do I look?" Marco asks, but he sounds exactly like Eclipsa. He smiles brightly at Eclipsa when he realizes that she's perfected the ploy.

"Alright now that that is in order. I need to figure out a way to hide my sword. The shield is simple enough because all I have to do is flick my wrist." Marco says.

"I have a plan for that already, give me El Chopo, Marco." Star says asking for the sword. Marco pulls El Chopo out of the sheath that is settled on his back and hands it to Star, She places a glamor spell on it and makes it look like one of the twigs that is always settled on the brim of Eclipsa's hat.

"Now all you have to do is grab the twig and flick your wrist and it will transform into El Chopo. Another flick and it will turn into the Flame breaker." Star says.

"Alright I'm ready! Star leave for the gardens in 10 minutes I'll signal you with the wrist band when they are all in the garden." Marco says to the women.

"I'll Escort you out of the room and then we will go for a walk around the castle grounds. I'll lead you to the garden's where we can lock Drago and his crew in, and I will tell you that I have some important business I need to attend to. Leaving you alone in the gardens, Making sure to stay close to the entrance so I can lock Drago in with you." Vanessa explains.

"Sounds absolutely perfect, I love seeing the roses this time of year!" Marco says in Eclipsa's voice, in such a way that almost had Moon convinced that he's the real Eclipsa.

"That was absolutely perfect, now come along Marco, we mustn't waste time." Vanessa says, Eclipsa moves from the center of the room off to the side making sure to stay away from any windows or doors so no one realizes that there are two of her walking around the castle.

Marco and Vanessa walk out of the room and pretend to be having a quiet conversation about the garden. They make a couple laps around the castle until Marco gets a bad feeling in his stomach and feels like he's being watched.

"Why don't you show me the gardens, I used to love seeing them when I would visit you." Marco asks in Eclipsa's voice, giving Vanessa the hint that she needed to start Navigating them toward the garden because Marco had that gut feeling that someone was hunting him.

"Of course Clippy, right this way." Vanessa said as she lead Marco down a few corridors and then into the garden.

"Wow, its just as wonderful as I remember, do you still have that lovely fountain in the center of the garden with the benches around it?" Marco asks, keeping up the charade.

"Yes , right this way Eclipsa." Vanessa says as she lead's Marco to the center of the cave, and then begins talking to the young man more about how well the garden is growing this year and how nice the crops have been.

Marco feels needles prickling along his spine, and is itching to grab his sword from his had and raise his shield.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I'm very sorry Eclipsa, I must leave you for a while I have a meeting to attend to, please be careful." Vanessa says to Marco.

"I will be, it's only a garden. It's not going to hurt me." Marco answers again.

"I'll see you soon!" Vanessa says as she starts to run out the door.

Marco can hear the footfalls of four monsters quickly approaching, getting ready to attack him at any moment. He waits until the very last second to stand up and turn around to see the three monsters that were under Drago's orders last night standing directly in front of him.

"Oh this is too easy, she's like a sitting duck. Now is my time to avenge myself. Go collect Drago. " The tall dark blue monster says to the other two Monsters who are in hiding waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Marco disguised as Eclipsa is walking around the garden looking at the roses, acting as if she hadn't a care in the world. All while keeping alert to everything, listening to the garden, noting what is a natural sound. He makes a few rounds sporadically around the garden. He can feel someone watching him as he walks around.

Meanwhile, Drago has arrived and is preparing to attack Eclipsa. He has his weapons at the ready and starts stalking Eclipsa around the garden waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He has his three henchmen following and at the ready.

Marco could feel them stalking him, listening to their footfalls he could tell that all four of them were in the garden. Marco grabs his wrist and taps the band. He grabs the twig from the hat and gets ready to flick his wrist when he hears the door slam shut. Locking him in the garden with Drago and his henchmen.

"Get her!" Drago yells at the exact moment the door locks, Marco flicks his wrist making El Chopo appear. He spins around and deflects the first attack using the shield Eclipsa made him. He quickly takes down the Monsters attacking him leaving only Drago. Who is much stronger than the other three. Marco is holding off and allowing the fight to continue.

"Drago, give up. I know your plan." Marco says in Eclipsa's voice.

"I won't. You deserve to die!" Drago yells as he makes another swing for Marco, thinking he was Eclipsa. A few moment's later he sees a blast of magic hit Drago, the silent spell slamming him against the wall. Drago looks over to see Eclipsa and Moon floating in the air. With Star on the ground holding her wand. Vanessa is standing there with an angry face looking furious.

"What?" Drago asks before Eclipsa hits him with another spell knocking him unconscious.

"Vanessa, may I do the honors?" Eclipsa asks, looking at Vanessa.

"You may." Vanessa tells her best friend.

"Marco, sweetie, you may want to come over here. This is going to be ugly." Eclipsa says. Marco gets up and scrambles over to Star who is standing behind her mothers. Eclipsa raises her hands and closes her eyes.

"Midnight Shriek." Eclipsa utters, causing a dark purple blast to over take Drago and his henchmen, completely obliterating them. The dark purple bubble dissipates leaving a circular imprint of the blast on the castle wall. Leaving Drago's and the henchmen's bones the only thing visible.

"Holy Shit!" Marco exclaims slightly terrified by Eclipsa.

"Marco!" Moon and Eclipsa scold the boy, quickly realizing he had swore.

"I think that was completely merited Marco. Because, Holy shit is right. Jeeze Eclipsa, where did that spell come from?" Vanessa asks looking a little paler than before.

"That's not my worst spell…" Eclipsa says to the group sheepishly.

"The Spell that has no name." Star says to everyone.

"Exactly dear, and that spell is not to be tampered with, it's extremely dangerous, it will destroy everything in its path, until nothing is left." Eclipsa says as she lowers herself to the ground with Moon following.

"Yes, and it's so strong it does damage to the user as well." Moon explains to her daughter.

"Promise us, you will never use that spell dear." Eclipsa asks.

"I promise Momma." Star says.

"Alright well now that we have eliminated the danger here, can someone please turn me back into me?" Marco asks, still in his glamor of Eclipsa.

"Oh, of course. Sorry darling." Eclipsa says and then waves her hand, the boy turns back into himself but still dressed in Eclipsa's clothing.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to the room and get changed. Star let me know if you need anything." Marco says while holding his wrist up to indicate that he is still wearing the bracelet.

Marco leaves and heads back to the room to get changed leaving the four women alone.

"He is quite impressive. Fighting like that in a long dress." Vanessa says to the group.

"Its not his first time." Star says.

"Ohhh, that sounds like a good story." Vanessa asks.

"There was this woman who was evil and sucking the life out of princesses, Marco disguised himself as a princess and battled her and saved the princesses." Star explains quickly trying to avoid the subject.

"What happened to her?" Moon asked, not knowing about this at all.

"She fell to her death, she was trying to shove Marco off a cliff but he managed to switch positions on her and she fell off the cliff instead. Turns out she was a robot, that was literally making herself mewman by using princess's life source." Star explains.

"How awful." Eclipsa says.

"Yeah, St. Olgas School for wayward princesses was a terrible place. Pony head got sent there, and hasn't been the same since." Star explains, remembering her friend who still had PTSD from her time at the school.

"Is that also why the school burned down?" Moon asks eyeing her daughter.

"Maybe. Oh would you look at that! Marco is buzzing me!" Star says to her mothers' and Aunt before rushing out of the gardens.

"One of these days we should really sit her down and talk to her about property damage." Moon says… then pauses and looks over at the wall. "or not, because its not like we are any better." Moon finishes.

"Hey! It was merited!" Eclipsa says to Moon.

"I'm sure she would say the same about burning down an entire school." Vanessa says giving Eclipsa a nudge.

"That isn't helping at all. Also, how do we know Drago and his three henchmen are the only ones we have to worry about?" Moon asks Vanessa.

"I'm sure he was the only one but just to be sure, I'm calling a royal meeting here soon, and making everyone show their hands. Star told me about the glowing spells, but not how to wash it off, so if you don't trust me I will prove that I would never bring any harm to you." Vanessa explains.

"I appreciate it. Also, our daughter is far more clever than I thought." Eclipsa says proudly to Moon.

"She continues to surprise me every day with something new." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"Alright, you two come along, lets have a castle meeting." Vanessa says as she leads the women out of the room. They make their way to the dining hall. Vanessa stops a few guards on her way and tells them that there is a meeting, and everyone must attend.


	18. Chapter 18

p class="MsoNormal"Ya'll get just a little bit more, I had more motivation to write after I got out of work. That and I don't have to be up super early tomorrow. So I stayed up writing a little bit. Enjoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I really appreciate the Reviews guys, and the suggestions, but I already have a baby name picked out and a color scheme for out little bundle of joy. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once everyone in the castle was informed of the meeting and the dining hall was full of the inhabitants of the castle Vanessa took a moment to explain things./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone, you have been called here for a very good reason. Someone last night made an attempt on Eclipsa's life. We found the culprit, and hopefully the only three monsters brave enough to make an attempt on our Queens life. Drago, was the one who was determined to end Eclipsa's life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"I have brought you here to tell you, our Queen has eliminated the threat. But also to tell all of you, that we need verification. Everyone hold your hands out. Our princess Star is going to cast a spell to show anyone who has touched their doorways or tampered with their rooms. Drago did not deserve a trial, for he made not only one but two attempts on Eclipsa's life."Vanessa explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Neon Glow!" Star shouts, causing a black light to fall over the room. Vanessa and Eclipsa start to search the room looking for anyone with glowing hands or signs of the powder. Some of the Monsters in the room naturally lit up due to their genetic make up. They had spikes and frills that lit up under the black light with bioluminescence. Most of the monsters just stood there in awe at each other, not knowing that they would glow like that under the black light./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A group guards were standing at the entrance holding their spears at the ready making sure to keep all of the monsters contained. Eclipsa and Vanessa walked through the crowed, and surveyed each monster. Once they reached the back of the room with out finding a single Monster with anysign of the florescent powder on them. Eclipsa and Vanessa walk back up to the front of the room where Moon, Star, and Marco are standing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you all for complying with my wishes, I appreciate your time. You all may go back to what ever you were doing before the meeting was called." Vanessa says to the large group of monsters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you all for your time. I appreciate your loyalty to me. If anyone feels the need to speak to me individually, you may later this evening at dinner, have no fear in approaching me or Queen Moon." Eclipsa says to the group before they start to flow out of the a snap of Moon's fingers, she turns off the black light spell Star had put on the room and turns to look at Eclipsa with a relieved face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm so glad that those four goons were the only ones we needed to worry about." Moon says to Eclipsa with a softening face. Vanessa can see the love between her best friend and the current queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your mom really loves Eclipsa doesn't she?" Vanessa whispers to Star./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, isn't it great?" Star asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Totally. I think this is the happiest I've ever seen Queen Moon. I don't mean right now, I just mean in general…" Marco says joining in on the conversation but then becoming very awkward./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We understand what you meant Marco. By the way, your fighting was quite impressive earlier. I would ask you to become my new head knight but I have a feeling that wouldn't blow over very well." Vanessa says quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He is mine Aunt Vanessa." Star says angrily./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I go where Star goes." Marco says with thumb jab in Stars direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I knew that was going to be your answer, you are quite loyal." Vanessa says to the boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's my bestfriend." Marco says with a shrug. Star smiles brightly at him, causing him to smile back at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, well It's time to get things in order for dinner tonight. Moon, Eclipsa, will you be joining us for dinner tonight. I know Eclipsa said you would, but I would understand ifyou two weren't feeling up to it exactly." Vanessa says to the two women./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No we will, but I'd like some alone time with Eclipsa, if you guys wouldn't mind?" Moon asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not at all, I'll take the kids on a little adventure around the island and show them a few things to keep them busy." Vanessa says to the two women./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks, I really appreciate it. Marco, will you leave Nachos with us though? I quite like her. She's very reassuring." Eclipsa asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure, she seems just as protective of you as she is of Star. I'm sure she won't mind. Rest well, she knows to protect you two." Marco says to the two older women. Then before Moon and Eclipsa realize it, Vanessa is dragging the two teens off somewhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shall we take a walk around the castle? Or do you want to go rest my love? I know you aren't feeling well. The stress that we've been through in the last 24 hours hasn't been good for the baby." Eclipsa asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Honestly, A nice nap with you sounds amazing. I can feel this little one draining me already." Moon says to Eclipsa who just smiles softly at her love./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, do you want me to teleport us to our room then?" Eclipsa asks Moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please." Moon responds and before she gets a chance to say anything else she is standing by the bed in the room Vanessa gave them. A moment later Eclipsa was pulling the bobby pins that were holding Moon's hair up in a intricate do. Once the long silver locks were released from the confines and cascading down Moon's back Eclipsa pushed it aside and gave the back of Moon's neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love how long your hair is. Its beautiful as well, it reminds me of the sliver of moonlight that slips through the curtains at night." Eclipsa says to Moon as she unbuttons the dress she is wearing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This causes a soft blush to taint Moon's deep purple diamonds that have been on her cheeks since stands still while she feels Eclipsa undress her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm still not used to such compliments my dear." Moon says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know your ex husband wasn't very wordy, and I'm sorry you never got very much intellectual stimulation from him." Eclipsa says giving Moon another soft kiss on the back as she pulls the dress down her arms. Eclipsa pulls the dress down to the floor and pulls it aside gently tapping Moon's legs to let her know to step out of the dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He didn't stimulate me much at all," Moon said as she felt Eclipsa stand up and gently massage her back. Eclipsa grips Moons hips and turns her around, gently pushes Moon toward the bed so she can sit down./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stay put, I'll get you something comfortable to wear. Also, I have the rest of our lives make up time for all your lost stimulation." Eclipsa said to Moon with a wink over her shoulder as she walked over to a large chest on the other side of the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eclipsa dug out a soft pink nightgown and walked back over to Moon with it in her hands. She reached around Moon's back and unclasped her bra, taking in the sight in front of her. Moon was the most breath-taking woman she had ever seen, and to this day she had no idea why River didn't cherish every moment he had with her. Shaking her head trying to remove the thought of her lovers ex husband from her mind she holds the soft gown up as an indication for Moon to allow her to dress her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you Eclipsa." Moon says to her girlfriend./p  
p class="MsoNormal""For what my love?" Eclipsa asks as she finishes getting the gown on Moon, and then waves her hand over her body transforming her dress into a soft gown as well. She climbs into bed with Moon and wraps her arms tightly around her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Taking such good care of me, Being here for me, loving me, showing me that I deserve more than a marriage out of obligation." Moon says to Eclipsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There's no need to thank me for any of that. I love you for who you are. Simple as that, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much." Eclipsa says giving Moon a soft kiss on the lips, then giving her diamonds on her cheeks equally soft kisses as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal"This causes Moon to blush again, unsure of what to say to Eclipsa and the affection. The last time she felt this much love, was when her mother was still alive. Not exactly the same type, but the kind of love that makes your heart feels like it's going to burst open at any moment. Moon had never felt her heart flutter quite as much as it did when Eclipsa was around. Moon rolls over so she can face Eclipsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eclipsa, I love you so much. Sometimes when I'm with you I forget all of my troubles. My heart feels so full being with you and I am so excited for the life we have to share together." Moon says staring into Eclipsa's eyes. Eclipsa can start to feel tears well up in her eyes at the feeling of joy overwhelming her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Moon… I love you too, being with you is like a wish come true. I am so happy that we have each other. But you need rest, please take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Eclipsa tells Moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, just stay close. I've almost lost you once in the last twenty four hours, I don't think I can handle you leaving me quite so soon." Moon says in a vulnerable tone that just makes Eclipsa's heart break just a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not going anywhere I promise." Eclipsa tells Moon in a soft voice as she places a soft kiss to the top of Moon's head as she holds her against her chest, allowing Moon to listen to her heartbeat as she fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A while later Eclipsa finally succumbs to sleep as well, shortly after Nachos rolled into the room and climbed up on the bed next to Eclipsa, laying down at the foot of the bed and putting her tail against Eclipsa's back to support her. Nachos also softly rested her head on Moon's feet keeping them warm. Nachos could tell that Moon was pregnant and was trying to make sure she was warm but not over heated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dragon cycle stayed like that as long as the two women did, making sure they were both safe and comfortable, because Marco asked her to protect Star, and both of these women smelled like Star, so they must be important to her as well. Occasionally Nachos would bring some flame from her belly and exhale it , warming the room and blankets the women were sleeping with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few hours later Moon woke up to find a sleeping Dragon cycle resting her head against her feet. She smiled softly at Nachos because she slept so well. The dragon cycle had made sure that she was warm the whole time. Moon sat up slightly and gave the dragon cycle a scratch behind her horns./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you Nachos, I had a terrible time keeping my feet warm while I was pregnant with Star. I appreciate it very much." Moon says to the dragon cycle who was still keeping her feet warm. Nachos exhaled loudly as if to say 'No big deal' to the Queen. Moon smiled softly and then laid back down to cuddle with her girlfriend for a while longer and then before she knew it she was back to sleep./p 


	19. Chapter 19

Honestly this is mostly a filler chapter. Vanessa spending time with Marco and Star. Enjoy. :)

Vanessa took the teens around the island and showed them the coral reef, letting them discover the aquatic world they had been visiting. They could visibly see the ring of choppy waters and storm clouds that Vanessa controlled around her domain.

At one point the two teens were on her back while she was in her large monster form riding along the reef. She let them enjoy the sunshine and the beautiful water all while keeping them occupied.

"Aunt Vanessa, I've met monsters that can size shift, but never one that can completely transform their shape like you. How come that is?" Star asks as they make another round and stopping off on a small island float in the middle of a beautiful coral reef with the water so clear you can see straight down to the bottom.

"I'm a different kind of monster, I'm not exactly from this plane. I am originally from Earth." Vanessa explains to the two teens causing Marco to sputter.

"Wait… Your originally from earth?" Marco questions.

"Yes." Vanessa says flatly, looking at Marco.

"YOU'RE THE LOCHNESS MONSTER!?" Marco screeches out in pure excitement.

"What's a Lochness monster?" Star asks in confusion.

"Your from Earth?!" Vanessa asks in a very confused tone.

"UH YES! I am human, not mewman." Marco.

"How did you get here?" Vanessa asks.

"Interdimensional scissors. How did you end up in Mewni?" Marco asks.

"WHATS A LOCHNESS MONSTER!" Star yells, refusing to be ignored. Causing Marco and Vanessa to realize that Star was still there and asking questions. Both of them look at her wide-eyed and realize that they were ignoring her.

"Sorry." They both say in unison.

"Can I please have an explanation?" Star questions, still confused.

"The Lochness monster is a monster on earth that until this moment I thought was just a fable told by Irishmen to other people. Do other cryptids exist?" Marco starts to explain and then cuts himself off then asks Vanessa.

"Yes. But the Irishmen would tell the tale of a monster that protects the Loch Ness. Which is where I affectionately got the name Nessy. My large form had been seen in the loch many times and was passed down to generations, warning children not to swim in the Loch." Vanessa explains.

"How did you end up in Mewni?" Star asks.

"There is a magical well at the bottom of my pond in my bedroom that lead's straight to the loch. I can visit there because my mother still inhabits the loch along with a few of my siblings. Most of my family is scattered around Mewni's oceans. Mother comes to visit when the loch becomes too over run with humans." Vanessa explains.

"That explains why sonar can never find the lochness monster. The magical well is probably hidden well and isn't picked up by technology on Earth. Gosh this blow's my mind." Marco says.

"Wait, there's monsters on earth?" Star asks.

"Yes, but we are much more rare on earth. A few hundred maybe more, but it's a very small population. Most monsters have magical transportation between worlds, but they are so secluded that they choose to stay on earth. " Vanessa explains to the teens.

"So, Can I meet big foot?" Marco asks geeking out a little.

"Later, I might bring him as my date to the royal ball the Queens are planning." Vanessa jokes.

"Is that a real thing? Are you actually dating big foot?" Marco asks.

"No, he and I are just friends. He's a charmer though, might want to keep him away from Star." Vanessa tells Marco.

"I'm not interested in dating for a while." Star says exasperatedly.

"Even if the perfect guy asks?" Vanessa asks, eyeing Marco.

"Nah, if he's perfect, he will wait for me." Star says to Vanessa waving her hand in the air.

"I suppose you're correct about that one. I think it's about time we head back." Vanessa says while looking at the two teens. Marco looks begotten at the face that Star said she wasn't interested in dating for a while.

Vanessa shifts back into the large sea monster and the two teens jump on her back and she head's back to the castle. Once they arrived the guards greeted the two teens and asked them if they had a good time. Vanessa leads the teens to the main corridor and shows them around the castle a little more, knowing that they haven't had gotten a chance to explore.

"So, Aunt Vanessa. What made you choose this place to set up your domain?" Star asks.

"Besides the fact that the well back to earth is right here and easier to protect if I stay close? Its secluded but there are islands around, I was able to cultivated the coral reef we were just at. Making the area flourish, and drawing more wildlife here, making it easier to hunt and harvest." Vanessa explains.

"I noticed the reef was very vibrant, I'm assuming that it wasn't when you arrived?" Marco asks, as Vanessa leads them toward a spa area in the castle.

"Not at all, the reef was in shambles because of ships just passing though it with out a care. Which is another reason I keep the waters choppy, it protects the reef, and my people. " Vanessa explains as she walks the teens toward the front and sees a female spa attendant.

"Sprite, can you please find something for these two to wear, they've had a stressful couple of days and I wish for my niece and her friend to relax." Vanessa asks the monster named Sprite.

"Yes right away ma'am, shall we prepare your regular bath? Or shall you be joining the children." The slim monster asks.

"I shall be joining them. Star, Marco, I will be with you soon, Sprite will escort you to a spa pool." Vanessa says to the attendant then the two teens. Then she waves good by to the two teens as Sprite escorts them each to a changing room.

"I will be back momentarily to give you something to change into." Sprite says to the two teens who are in separate changing rooms directly next to each other.

"I can't believe your aunt is the loch ness monster." Marco says through the wall.

"I still don't understand what that is. I'm amazed that there's monsters on earth." Star says to Marco.

"Young, Princess Star, I have your change of clothing." Sprite says. Star gets up and opens the door and takes the articles of clothing from her.

"Thank you Sprite." Star says.

"Sir Marco, I have your trunks for you as well." Sprite says as Star closes her door. Marco opens his and thanks Sprite as well.

"I shall wait here for you two to escort you to the spa area where Duchess Vanessa is waiting. Your clothing will be taken up to your room, so don't worry about it." Sprite says.

Marco is dressed first and has his clothing neatly folded and set aside. He walks out of the room dressed in pure white swim trunks that are triple weaved. Star steps out of the other changing room a few minutes later wearing a white bikini, the top looks like soft bunched fabric that supports her chest and a pair of bottoms that look like shorts.

Sprite escorts the two teens to a spa area where Vanessa is lounging in a pool that has small clouds of steam coming out of it. Star and Marco thank Sprite and join Vanessa in the deep rich blue pool and instantly melt into the warm water.

"Oh… this feels so nice." Star says in a happy little voice.

"Like I'm being wrapped up in a warm soft hug from a cloud." Marco says as he feels his body start to float.

"Have you never been in a salt spa pool?" Vanessa asks.

"No, why?" Star asks.

"There's salt in the spa in high concentrations, which makes you more buoyant." Vanessa explains as she watches the two teens float around the pool.

"Star this is great." Marco says closing his eyes.

"I know right. I feel like I'm floating." Marco replies. Vanessa smiles at the two teens watching them enjoy the spa.

"You two musn't stay in here too long, you might get too dehydrated." Vanessa says after a while to the two teens.

"We wont aunt Vanessa." Star promises.

"Why don't we all get out now and head to a cleansing pool. It will cool you down. And then we will head toward the dining hall after." Vanessa says to the two teens. Marco sighs and stands up, and gets up out of the water. Star follows suit and gets up out of the water waiting for Vanessa. Vanessa walked the two teens over to a cleansing pool and walked in.

"This is such a nice pool, just warm enough to cool you down and rehydrate you. You wont float as well though, its freshwater." Vanessa says guiding the two teens into the pool, where they both melt into the water again. She sits at he edge of the pool while the other two soak up the nice cool water.

"Are you two feeling more relaxed?" Vanessa asked getting hums in response. She allows the two to relax for a while. Letting them soak up the nice cool water.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:You guys are getting a couple of chapters dumped at the same time because the power went out last night and I managed to get a few written. To answer a question asked by a guest. No I don't upload on a specific day. I just upload when I have the time or motivation to write..

Moon woke up again to Eclipsa kissing her neck and massaging her breast. Moon giggled softly at the affection Eclipsa was giving her. Moon rolled into the attention Eclipsa was giving her.

"Hello sweetheart." Moon said to Eclipsa as she gave her a deep kiss. Eclipsa kisses Moon back with just as much vigor. Moon moaned into Eclipsa's mouth and then throws her leg over Eclipsa's hips. Eclipsa slides her leg in-between Moons allowing Moon to grind on Eclipsa.

"Fuck Eclipsa, You're not helping this situation. We need to go to dinner soon I'm sure." Moon breathes out.

"But, this is so much better." Eclipsa says as she kisses down the side of Moons neck.

"We will have plenty of time when we get back on the ship." Moon says while bucking her hips, feeling Eclipsa's strong thigh pressed against her center. She can feel the arousal building and doesn't want it to stop. But a loud knock on the door disrupts her pleasure.

"Queen Moon, and Queen Eclipsa, your presence is requested for dinner. The princess will be arriving shortly with her squire to change after their spa day with Duchess Vanessa." A guard says through the door causing both women to sigh in exasperation.

"I suppose we better get up and dressed then." Eclipsa says to Moon, causing both women to look disappointed. Moon sighed again and got up out of bed.

"I think I need a shower Eclipsa, would you like to join me?" Moon asks.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I will take one after you. I feel like that is a wiser choice." Eclipsa says to Moon who was getting undressed already and walking toward the shower. Eclipsa watches her girlfriend's naked ass disappear behind the door.

"Gods she's gorgeous." Eclipsa says as she gets out of the bed and smiles to herself. A few moments later she hears her daughter Star knock on the door joining the two rooms.

"Sweetie, come on in." Eclipsa says to her daughter. Star bursts into the room looking rejuvenated and maybe a little red from being out in the sun.

"Sweetie, did you put sunscreen on before you went out side?" Eclipsa asks her daughter.

"I made sure she had some on but it probably washed off from the water spraying off the reef." Marco says as he follows behind Star looking tanner.

"Star are you feeling okay? You look a little sun burnt." Eclipsa says.

"I'm fine. Just a little red, Marco already put aloe on my face and arms." Star says to Eclipsa.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Eclipsa asks.

"No Momma, I'll be fine." Star tells Eclipsa, and then Moon walks out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiles at her daughter and Marco.

"Star sweetie how was your day with Vanessa?" Moon asks while drying her hair with a towel.

"Great! We went and seen the coral reef and then went to the spa and had a nice treatment this afternoon." Star explains to her mothers'.

"Eclipsa I suggest you go shower so we can get ready for the banquet tonight." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"I guess, your right. Star, please let your mother heal you while I shower. We don't need a lobster princess." Eclipsa says exaggerating Star's sunburn.

"I don't look like a lobster!" Star yells at her Mother who just laughs at her daughter as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Oh sweetie, you are a little burnt. Let me heal that for you." Moon says walking over to her daughter and placing her hands on her daughters face.

"Mom I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Star says trying to brush her mom off.

"Too bad, you're already healed." Moon says to her daughter, who has a disgruntled look on her face at her mother's words.

"You will be fine, A little healing magic every once and a while is a good thing." Moon says to Star again, causing her daughter to huff at her.

"I agree with Moon, it helps to know healing magic. Plus do you really want Eclipsa calling you her lobster daughter," Marco asks while giggling at Star.

"Shush, lets go get ready for the Banquet. Before I have to hear anymore jokes." Star replies to Marco as she starts to walk out of the room. Star magically transforms into an intricate dress, and then points he wand at Marco and puts him in to a white royal guards uniform.

"Thanks Star I appreciate it. Getting dressed magically is way easier than getting into this uniform the old fashioned way." Marco say's to Star in a appreciative tone, while straightening his outfit.

"Your welcome Marco. Let me go check on my moms' and then we will go down to the dinning hall." Star says to Marco and then walks over to the joining door and pops her head in.

"Are you two doing alright?" We are going to head to the dinning hall if you don't need anything?" Star asks then looks in the room to see that Moon is dressed in a soft pink royal ball gown looking beautiful as ever.

"That's a pretty dress Mom, what is Momma wearing?" Star asks.

"I am unsure, you will see soon enough. She's probably almost done showering. We will be down shortly." Moon tells her daughter.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Star says to her mother as she shuts the door. She walks over to Marco who smiles and offers the young princess his arm. Star takes his arm gently and he escorts her out the door and down to the dinning hall. They are talking casually to the monsters who were invited to this dinner and having polite conversation.

Moon and Eclipsa make a grand entrance into the dining hall, both walking into the room with arms linked together greeting the monsters around them. Eclipsa is wearing a soft mint green ball gown that just makes her glow. Star and Marco make their way over to Moon and Eclipsa who are talking with Vanessa. Eclipsa notices that Star is holding Marco's arm, but isn't sure how long she has been. Vanessa is smiling brightly at the two teens that seem inseparable.

"While I've got you two here, when is the wedding, and have you picked out any baby names yet?" Vanessa asks the two women who both look at her in shock.

"The wedding? We haven't even talked about a wedding, let alone the baby's name yet." Eclipsa asks in confusion then continues to explain.

"We have nine months to figure out the babies name. As for the wedding, I agree with Eclipsa it hasn't been discussed." Moon tells Vanessa who looks discouraged.

"I think Aquaria or Aquarius is a good name, seeing as my little sister is going to be a gift from the Sea. I feel like it would match very well." Star says interjecting.

"That is a wonderful suggestion Star, but we will need to discuss that later. We haven't really thought about it much yet. But we appreciate the ideas." Eclipsa says to her daughter encouraging her.

"Honestly, I didn't name Star until I held her." Moon says out of the blue.

"Really?" Star and Eclipsa ask in unison.

"I was really indecisive about a name and River was no help when it came to naming her. So I waited until she was born to name her. Star wasn't even on the list of names we had picked out." Moon explains to everyone.

"I didn't realize you could be indecisive dear." Eclipsa says to Moon with shock.

"It's a lot of pressure to name a child. Giving her the perfect name, that is fitting of a princess yet matches her cheek marks and personality." Moon says.

"But I've got hearts?" Star says to her mother while holding her cheeks.

"Yes but when I held you, I knew I'd move the star's to make you happy. Then I realized Star would be the perfect name for you. Because you shine so brightly and people naturally gravitate toward you." Moon explains to her daughter.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Eclipsa says to Moon, falling even more in love with the beautiful queen.

"So there's no wedding date, and there's no baby name." Vanessa says disappointedly.

"Hey, let them just be together. They don't have to be married for the monsters to recognize them both as their Queens and Star as their princess." Marco says to the group finally making his voice heard.

"That's a very diplomatic approach Marco. Though I feel the mewman's will be less likely to listen to Eclipsa as their Queen until we are wed." Moon says to the boy.

"I understand that, but getting a divorce and then instantly getting married right after isn't the best approach. Let them meet Eclipsa and realize how wonderful she is as a Queen and your partner before getting married. Your relationship is young, no point in forcing it. I know you have a child together with another on the way but it makes no sense to rush things. I personally think everything will go smoother if you have some patience." Marco says to the group and then directs the last of the sentence at Vanessa the group of women takes a moment to look at Marco in shock. All except Star whom just smiles at him lovingly.

"Sadly, that is the most mature approach I've heard in a while." Eclipsa answers.

"I just have an outside point of view on the situation." Marco says while shrugging one shoulder because Star has a hold of his other arm still and doesn't want to jostle the princess.

"Well it seems I am not going to win this argument." Vanessa says to the group shrugging.

"Speaking of which, when are you getting married Nessy?" Eclipsa pries, trying to Irk Vanessa.

"When I find someone worth marrying." Vanessa answers sharply.

"Oh, but your in such a rush for me to get married again?" Eclipsa asks, knowing the question will put an end to the conversation completely.

"Fine, do what you want." Vanessa says exasperatedly giving up. The two teens have left the conversation and went to mingle with other monsters yet again leaving the three women together to talk about things.

"I do like Aquaria." Moon says passively while holding her stomach.

"It may need to grow on me, but I kinda like it." Eclipsa says to Moon and then gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you darling." Moon answers.

"I recommend we head toward the dinner table, I have a feeling dinner might be served soon." Vanessa says leading Eclipsa and Moon. They all head toward the table and sitting down near each other.

A young monster sat next to Star and was trying to make conversation but Star kept focusing on Marco. Eclipsa smiled at her daughter then glared daggers at the young monster who is trying vehemently to flirt with her daughter who is very obviously not interested. He had the dignity to realize her mother noticed and look embarrassed.

"So darling, have you thought about what we are going to do when we get back to mewni?" Eclipsa asks Star.

"Marco and I are probably going to keep going around and inviting monsters to meet the people of mewni. Maybe just chill for a while and play video games as well." Star says to Eclipsa.

"Sounds wonderful, maybe you can help your mother and I get the nursery ready for your little sister as well?" Eclipsa asks.

"I'd be more than willing to help with that also Eclipsa." Marco says to her.

"Awesome, so that's on the list of stuff to do as well." Star says with a smile.

They converse for a few more minutes before the first course of their meal is set down in front of them. It is a dark green soup that looks like it was probably seaweed at one point. Star makes a face and so does Marco.

Their faces cause Eclipsa to giggle at the two of them and nudge Moon who looks up and giggles at her daughter and Marco. Moon tries the soup and decides it's not that unpleasant. The soup has a deep flavor that tastes like seafood but is warm and rich. Star is pleasantly surprised by the flavor as well and continues to eat it. Marco on the other hand has to push the bowl away politely. A few moments later the first course is removed and the second is set in front of them, it looks like shrimp and pasta of some kind, which Marco gladly eats this time around. The last course is set in front of them after clearing away the plates and it looks to be an ice cream. The ice cream looks extremely white.

"What is this?" Marco whispers to Star.

"It looks like ice cream. Might as well try it." Star says as she picks up her dessert spoon and takes a small bite. The ice cream is coconut flavored and sweet. Star hums and takes another bite.

"Its coconut." Star whispers to Marco.

"Heck yeah!" Marco says grabbing his spoon and digging into his dessert as well, Vanessa noticed the interaction and chuckled quietly to herself as well. They all quietly finished dinner and then got up to mingle a while longer with the monsters from Vanessa's domain. They all were pleasant and kind to their Queens and her daughter.

Marco spoke to some of the younger male monsters telling them tails of his time in Dimension X-103 where he learned most of his combat skills. The children started to gather around as well listening to Marco tell the tale of how he once fought witches to get his dragon cycle back with the help of Star and his companions from the dimension.

Eclipsa and Moon smile fondly as they watch the boy entertain the small group of children that were allowed to attend. Even some of the more mature monsters were paying attention to the story with intent.

"He is quite the story teller isn't he?" Eclipsa asks Moon while listening to the Story.

"I doubt this is fabricated dear." Moon says to Eclipsa causing her to smile.

"I know that, I mean't he tells his adventures well. He has a knack for drawing people in. " Eclipsa says to her girlfriend. Eclipsa smiles at Moon who blushes as Eclipsa stands up on her tiptoes to give Moon a kiss on the cheek. Star stands by Marco's side holding his arm again while he tells the story.

"They are going to be great once we retire." Eclipsa says to Moon who smiles at her girlfriend.

"I never thought we would have a human king. But Star loves him, even if she's not willing to admit it yet." Moon says looking fondly at her daughter.

"She can be quite stubborn when she wants. I wonder who she gets that from?" Eclipsa says to her girlfriend, knowing full and well where their daughter gets her stubbornness.

"Shush you." Moon says and then leans down slightly to give Eclipsa a kiss to silence her.

"If that's how you're going to shut me up from now on, I should talk more often." Eclipsa says with a dreamy sigh as she snuggles in close to Moon giving her an affectionate hug. She can feel Moon stiffen before she softens and hugs Eclipsa.

"Still not used to the affection thing. I never really wanted it, but with you I can't seem to get enough." Moon says to Eclipsa. They separate and look back over at the audience that Marco has collected from telling his stories. Star has joined in and it was like they were almost acting out the battle they were describing. The group of people watching was growing by the minute and even Vanessa could be seen in the crowd.

Moon and Eclipsa decide that now is their perfect chance to sneak off and have some alone time after the long couple of days the two of them had.


	21. Chapter 21

Eclipsa and Moon end up walking on the beach outside the castle, casually talking about everything that has happened over the last few weeks to lead them to this moment. Where they are just happy to be with each other. Moon smiles brightly at Eclipsa as she talks passionately about the Mewman-Monster alliance. Which besides the rough patch with Drago seems to be going alright.

"I can't believe how much more accepting Monsters are to mewman's now and vise versa. I've met so many mewman's in the last few months that have been so open and accepting to monsters. It just makes me so happy to see. I remember when I was a child how much everyone hated monsters. My mother only fueled that hate and made it stronger. I'm so glad to be a part of this." Eclipsa says to Moon with a smile causing the Silver haired woman to smile back just as brightly.

"I'm honestly surprised too. Star has made more progress than I could possibly imagine, in such a short amount of time." Moon says to Eclipsa who just keeps smiling.

"I am so proud of her. She has such charisma and charm, that it's impossible for people not to love her." Eclipsa says beaming.

"I am so proud of her too. I think she learned that from someone a few years ago but I'm not sure who… " Moon says sarcastically knowing Exactly where Star learned it from. Eclipsa has been a huge impression on Star over the last few years and Moon couldn't be prouder. Eclipsa hugs Moon again and Moon wraps her arm around Eclipsa as they continue to walk along the beach watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Our daughter is pretty well balanced. She got your beauty and stubborn attitude, and I know she definitely learned her charisma and charm from me. Or I at least encouraged her to bring it to its full potential. " Eclipsa said with a cheeky smile.

"I can't wait to meet this one." Moon says to Eclipsa while holding her stomach and looking down at it.

"I hope she has your beautiful blue eyes." Eclipsa says to Moon with a soft smile.

"I just hope she's healthy, and the labor is easy." Moon says to Eclipsa remembering Stars.

"Was hers a difficult one?" Eclipsa asks.

"No, but I have heard horror stories about the first one being easy and then the second being a nightmare." Moon explains to Eclipsa.

"I think you will handle it just fine my love. I have the upmost confidence in you." Eclipsa tells Moon and then tip toes up to kiss one of Moon's purple diamonds on her cheek.

"Have I ever told you I think your cheek marks are absolutely wonderful." Eclipsa says to Moon after she pauses and holds her cheeks. This causes Moon to blush and glance sideways.

"No…" Moon answers, suddenly becoming flustered at the attention.

"I also love it when you blush, it makes them seem like they are glowing just for me. Two perfect diamonds that light up only when I'm around." Eclipsa tells Moon in a low and sensual voice. Making Moon blush even more than before.

"Eclipsa…" Moon starts to speak but her loves name dies out on her lips when she looks into her eyes. Eclipsa's eyes are so dark from how wide her pupils are, the purple iris of her eyes barely visible.

"What Moon?" Eclipsa asks, knowing that her words have affected Moon.

"I love you. You are so beautiful and when you speak to me like that I have a hard time thinking let alone breathing. I have never been spoken to so sweetly and with such compassion." Moon tells Eclipsa honestly.

"I will compliment you when ever I can. I like the idea of taking your breath away. I want to sweep you off your feet every chance I get." Eclipsa says to Moon, causing the woman to swoon and smile.

"How did I ever get so lucky to be able to be with you?" Moon asks.

"I don't know, but I'm never letting you go." Eclipsa answers.

"We should probably head back to our room, the sun has almost completely set." Moon says realizing how dark it has gotten.

"Lead the way my love, I will follow you to the end of the known dimensions." Eclipsa tells her lover.

"I love you too." Moon says back to Eclipsa, not knowing exactly how to repay a compliment like that. Moon starts to walk back toward the castle with Eclipsa on her arm. Walking slowly so the shorter woman can keep up with her longer strides.

They reach the bedroom they were staying in quite some time later, knowing that they have taken the long way round to get there. Enjoying each others company and not wanting the conversation to end. Once they are in side they both start to get undressed from their royal gowns.

"You really are the most amazing woman I have ever met." Moon says sitting down on the bed and slipping off her shoes. Eclipsa walks over to the bed and unties the lace in the back of Moon's dress allowing her to shrug the top half off her body. Leaving the skirt hanging around her waist and exposing her breasts to Eclipsa. The skirt falls to the floor the second Moon stands up. She walks over to Eclipsa and makes a motion for he to turn around so Moon can undo her dress.

Both women got changed into comfortable sleep clothing, each of them wearing a pair of long sleep pants and a soft tee shirt. Eclipsa climbs into bed after Moon does and then leans over to shut off the light but pauses.

"Do you want Nachos in here tonight?" Eclipsa asks Moon, wondering where the dragon cycle went.

"She will show up when she's ready to sleep. I don't mind either way. She does technically belong to Marco, so I wouldn't be surprised if she was sleeping in his bed as we speak." Moon answers Eclipsa, then explains the dragon cycles behavior.

"I understand, I just thought I'd ask because she was keeping you warm earlier, and I'm not exactly a dragon cycle, but I can put a warming spell on the blankets if you wish?" Eclipsa asks.

"I'll wait until later, I don't want to get over heated from Nachos if she does show up." Moon explains.

"Good point, I love you Moon." Eclipsa tells the tall silver haired woman.

"And I love you too Eclipsa." Moon replies to Eclipsa. Moon then rolls over and wraps her arms around Eclipsa with a soft smile on her face.

"I love when you hold me." Eclipsa tells Moon and then settles her arms over Moons as if to hold her while Moon is holding her.

"We do fit very well together." Moon says, referring to their height difference, Eclipsa giggles and pushes her butt into Moon's pelvis.

"Eclipsa…" Moon warns her girlfriend in a tone that tells her she better behave.

"Yes Moon?" Eclipsa says to a playful tone.

"For the love of gods woman, do you have any idea what effect you have on me?" Moon asks feeling the arousal start to build.

"Moon, do you have any idea what you do to me? Because I have a feeling that the feeling is mutual." Eclipsa says while pressing her ass into Moon even more. Moon slides her hands over Eclipsa's body. She moves her left hand up to cup one of Eclipsa's breasts then slides her right down to cup her center. Moon can feel the heat radiating off of Eclipsa and she's sure if she dipped her hand into her pants and panties she would find ample wetness.

"Eclipsa, My love, I feel like your correct. But do you really want me to find out right now? Our daughter is right next door and her best friend and possibly our future son in law is with her. Do you think they want to hear us?" Moon whispers into Eclipsa's ear as she gently rolls her nipple between her fingers.

"No. But it doesn't stop me from wanting you." Eclipsa answers.

"I want you as well, but we have to be patient. We don't want to give them any ideas." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"True, so please remove your hands or at the very least move them away from my breasts and crotch." Eclipsa says in a pleading tone. Moon sighs and obliges because she knows that no matter how aroused she is, the last thing she needs is a mortified daughter.

"I'm tempted to put a locking spell on the door and some sound proofing spells, so Star can't come barging in and we can mess around with out worrying about if she will hear us." Moon says as she moves her hands so one is around Eclipsa's waist and the other is supporting her head.

"I'm very tempted to take you up on that offer but we should probably try and rest. I think we need to start getting ready to travel back to mewni tomorrow Depending on what Vanessa wants to do." Eclipsa answers knowing its getting late.

"I think you might be right. Even though we've only been here 4 days it feels like much longer." Moon answers and then lets her head sink deeper into the pillow, letting sleep take over. The last thing she remembers is Eclipsa giving the back of her hand a soft kiss before she falls asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Moon and Eclipsa woke up the next morning to a loud knock on their door. Moon groaned and got up to walk over to the main door to open it. A small impish sea monster was standing at the door.

"Queen Moon, We have a request for you and Eclipsa to join us in the spa for a day of relaxation before you leave. Vanessa requests for you two to join her as soon as possible." The small sea monster said to the Queen.

"Thank you… I will wake her. Do you know where my daughter and her best friend are?" Moon asked the small sea monster.

"They are having breakfast, then they are going to spend the morning collecting supplies for the journey back to Mewni. Star specifically asked Vanessa for her to set up the spa day for you and Eclipsa. She told us to make you relax, she's going to take care of everything." The small monster told the Queen who just smiled.

"She's quite the sweetheart. Tell Vanessa we will be with her soon, I have to wake Eclipsa." Moon tells the small monster, who than nods her head and turns to walk way as Moon shuts the door. Moon walks over to the side of the bed to see Eclipsa sleeping. Moon crouches down and leans over the bed and gives Eclipsa gentle kisses on her forehead.

"Wake up my love, we have a spa day planned by our daughter while she gets the ship ready for our voyage home." Moon says to Eclipsa while she runs her fingers through her soft teal hair. The younger woman scrunches up her face and buries her head into the pillow. This act of cuteness caused her heart to melt a little at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Dear, you need to get up. Your adorable like this and I find this endearing but you must get up." Moon tells Eclipsa.

"I don't wanna." Eclipsa mumbles into the pillow. Moon smiles softly at Eclipsa and leans over to whisper in her ear.

"You know, the sooner we get up and have this spa day the sooner we get back onto the ship where we can have all the sex you want." Moon whispers and then bites Eclipsa's earlobe. Causing Eclipsa to moan loudly and wrap her arms around Moon and gently bite her neck.

"Why don't we start now?" Eclipsa asks Moon.

"Because we have things to do today Eclipsa." Moon answers.

"Fine, but you owe me." Eclipsa huffs as she pulls away from Moon and sits up. Both of them get dressed in sundresses wearing minimal clothing to help with changing. Then they both head down to the spa and wait for Vanessa to show up.

"So Star is talking care of everything?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yes, apparently. I know we can trust her to do these things. I just worry about her getting too stressed." Moon tells her girlfriend.

"That's what Marco is good for, he will keep her calm and collected. Plus the boy is a terrific planner so lets just relax." Eclipsa tells Moon, trying to get her girlfriend to relax.

"Your right." Moon says with a sigh. Vanessa shows up a little while later and starts talking to the two women. She tells them that she has a whole day of relaxation planned for them but asks them to get changed before it can start. Moon and Eclipsa go into separate dressing rooms and get dressed into white bikinis that wrapped around them like flowing fabric.

They both walk out of the changing rooms at the same time and both go slack jawed at how beautiful the other looks. Moon can't seem to form a coherent thought, and neither can Eclipsa. They both just stand there staring at each other for a moment before Vanessa brakes the trance they were both in.

"You two just going to stare at each other all day or are we going to get this day on a roll?" Vanessa asks

"I could stare at her for the rest of eternity." Eclipsa answers not taking her eyes off Moon, then taking a few steps over to the now blushing woman. Moon takes Eclipsa's hand and they start walking toward Vanessa. Vanessa led them to the spa.

"Alright ladies, the whole day is mapped out. Just relax. I'm going to help the kids load up the ship." Vanessa said to Moon and Eclipsa as she ushered them to an attendant.

The attendant led Moon and Eclipsa to their first spa appointment. Vanessa went to see the two teens and check up on how they were doing. Once she arrived on the shore she walked up a gang plank to get on the ship.

"Marco? Star? Where are you two?" Vanessa asks.

"Up here." Marco says to Vanessa, who walks up to the main deck. Vanessa seen Star and Marco talking to one of the Royal Guards the guard bows to Vanessa then leaves.

"They do know they don't have to leave when I arrive correct?" Vanessa asks.

"They do, but they want to be respectful." Marco answers.

"Do you two have everything ready? My larger sea monsters will drag you out past the reef and a little farther so that you don't have to spend the next three weeks on the ocean. You should arrive home in the next week." Vanessa asks and then tells the two teens of her plan.

"For the most part, I do have to ask if you have any more nausa powder for my mother though. She sleeps a lot when we travel by ship but I fear she may become more nauseous while she's pregnant." Star asks her aunt.

"I will make sure there are plenty of solves and powders for her. Mainly nausea powder, I will also make sure that she has plenty of sweets. Just in case she wants something sweet." Vanessa explains.

"I can also open a portal if Moon needs anything specific from earth." Marco interjects.

"Thank you Marco." Star says to Marco.

"I will have the crew start to collect things, I had most of the bedding washed before this morning. Do you want anything specific from the Island?" Vanessa asks causing Marco to get excited.

"More of the coconut Ice-cream from the banquet?" Marco asks eagerly.

"I'll have some transported to mewni via a portal a few days after you get home because you have no way of keeping it cold while on the ship. But you two can have some before you leave. " Vanessa explains to the two teens.

"Thank you!" Marco says excitedly.

"Alright you two, best be finishing up. Moon and Eclipsa will be done with their spa day in about an hour and I'd like to see you all off before sunset. I'll be along shortly to attend the royal ball once you have decided on a date." Vanessa explains. The two teens agree and then thank her before running off to finish getting the ship ready for their journey back home.

Star and Marco spend the next hour getting things ready and having the crew make sure the ship is in top shape for their journey home. Once everything is done Star and Marco head back up to their room they were staying in and start packing up the items they had brought into the castle with them.

"Star, are you ready for an adventure when we get back?" Marco asks.

"What did you have in mind Mr. Diaz?" Star asks.

"I was thinking about you, me and tom heading to the mountains to meet some more Monsters to invite to the ball, and then maybe taking a trip to the septarian domain and hopefully, peacefully talking to them about an alliance?" Marco asks, knowing that the septarians can be quite difficult when they want to be.

"We will see. They are the only monsters that we ever seem to have trouble with, do you remember Toffee?" Star asks, knowing that Marco remembers him well.

"Maybe things will be different with Eclipsa around?" Marco asks and he shoves what is left of his clothing back into a suitcase. He sits down on the bed and waits for Star to finish packing. She finishes a few minutes later with a loud huff as she shuts her suitcase with items sticking out of it. Marco chuckles to himself as he gets up and grabs Star's suitcase and his own.

"We will figure it out as we go. Most monsters like you. I think Toffee is the only one we've ever met but your mother did try to kill him. For a good reason but still." Marco says, remembering reading Comets chapter.

"Grandma shouldn't have died like that." Star says solemnly.

"I know, I agree, but there is nothing we can do about that now. So lets just try to do this peacefully. If the Septarians aren't willing to accept change then we can't do anything about it." Marco explains.

"I'll make them love me!" Star says starry eyed.

"You make everyone fall in love with you Star." Marco answers as he starts to walk out of the room. "Even me." Marco mumbles quietly under his breath as he starts to walk down the hall.

"What Marco?" Star asks trailing behind him quickly.

"Oh nothing." Marco answers as he heads toward the main entrance of the castle. They exit the castle and head onto the ship. Star and Marco split up and Marco heads below deck to drop off their bags in their Room.

"Marco, stop being stupid. She will never love you like that." Marco says quietly to himself as he sits down on the bed.

"Who will never love you?" Eclipsa asks, startling Marco. The boy jumps up and hits his head on the bunk above the bed he was sitting on. He started rubbing his head with one eye closed.

"Ouch!" Marco yells. Eclipsa rushes to the boys side and checks his head making sure he was okay. She is sitting on the ground with the boy waiting patiently for his pain to subside.

"Marco… Will you please answer me." Marco glances sideways avoiding Eclipsa's demand.

"Marco. Answer me." Eclipsa demands.

"Star… She will never love me…" Marco answers, causing Eclipsa to start laughing at the boy who glares at Eclipsa.

"Sorry my boy, I don't mean to laugh at you. Star loves you more than anything." Eclipsa answers wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not like that. She loves me like a friend." Marco answers.

"Your stupid. You two need to figure out how you feel for each other. But I know Star. And I know she actually loves you, more than friends. But let her come to that on her own." Eclipsa answers and then stands up and pats the boys head who still sat on the floor.

Marco sat on the floor with his mouth agape, trying to understand everything Eclipsa just said to him. She stands at the door and smiles brightly at the boy who is sitting on the floor blushing.

"Just be patient Marco. I know you can do that. Give her time." Eclipsa tells the boy,

then leaves the room. Marco sat on the floor for a long moment trying to figure out what had just happened. After a few moments of collecting himself he stands up and brushes himself off.

"That was weird. That is a problem for Future Marco, Star and Tom just broke up and she deserves time to figure herself out." Marco says to himself, then he pushes the suitcases under his bunk. He collects himself and starts to head up to the main deck so he can talk to Star, Moon, and Eclipsa.


	23. Chapter 23

The ship set sail and arrived back in Mewni with in a few days after the Monsters from Vanessa's domain had dropped them off. Vanessa made sure the trip was as short as possible so Moon could stomach the ride while carrying a child. The two women were working on getting everything ready. Moon was going to make a royal announcement today informing the people of Mewni of her Divorce and new relationship with Eclipsa.

"Are you sure your ready dear? We don't have to tell anyone just yet." Eclipsa said to her girlfriend, letting her know that she didn't have to tell anyone anything.

"They are my people, we owe them the same courtesy that we give the monsters. I agree that things maybe rough for a while but we will get through this." Moon tells Eclipsa who still looks nervous. Moon walks over to her and gives her a soft kiss on the lips and tries to sooth her beautiful girlfriend.

"But." Eclipsa starts but Moon presses her index finger to her lips.

"Relax, we will handle whatever is thrown our way. The guards know and support us. Genevieve has everyone on high alert after your assassination attempt at Vanessa's Castle. We will have Marco near by to assess any danger that may come our way." Moon explains and then turns around to walk into the closet in their bedroom. Moon grabs a very elegant royal blue ball gown and magic's it onto her person, then she flicks her wrist and puts her hair up into its traditional do.

Moon slips on a pair of low heals so she isn't towering over Eclipsa who will be joining Moon at this announcement. Moon walks out of the closet and over to her makeup desk to get ready for the day.

"Eclipsa please put on the red ball gown so we can get this over with. I hate this dress already, I've grown accustom to your sundresses. I hate to admit, but they are the most comfortable dresses I've ever worn." Moon says to her girlfriend who just sighs and gets up off the bed and Magic's on the dress. She walks over to Moon and grabs a tube of ruby red lipstick and presses it against her lips making them shine with the vibrant red. She then picks up the black tube and runs over the red giving her lips a two tone contrast, black on the outside and red inside.

Moon looks into the mirror at Eclipsa who is now applying dark smoky gray eye shadow and she cant help but fall even more in love. The woman before her is so gorgeous and she can't help but smile at the fact that she's with her. Eclipsa finishes her make up with some eye liner and mascara. Moon is so distracted by the beautiful woman behind her that she forgets she was supposed to be doing her own make up.

"Moon, Darling, You need to finish your make up." Eclipsa says to Moon in a cheeky tone, knowing exactly why Moon was so distracted.

"Sorry, give me one moment dear." Moon says to Eclipsa and then looks back at herself in the mirror and finishes her make up quickly. Making sure she didn't smudge anything and looks clean and proper.

"Ready?" Eclipsa asks standing at the door holding her hand out for Moon to take.

"When I'm with you, I'm ready to face the world." Moon says with a smile, causing Eclipsa's heart to melt.

"Aww, dear you are adorable." Eclipsa says as She and Moon walk out of their bedroom together and start to head toward the balcony to make their announcement. Outside the trumpets and barkers can be heard letting the people of Mewni that there shall be a royal announcement.

Once Moon and Eclipsa make their way to the balcony they can see Star and Marco standing near the door to the balcony patiently waiting for Moon and Eclipsa to arrive. Marco is in his white guard suit, flame blade at his side and shield at the ready. Star is dressed in a light purple dress waiting patiently for her mothers.

Moon and Eclipsa walk over to Star and Marco and greet them with a smile. Marco steps aside and opens the door for the two women who walk out the door onto the balcony with Star following behind them. Marco closes the door behind them and stands guard in front of it making sure no one can attack the women from behind. Moon walks up to the edge of the balcony, and beging to address the community standing below.

"People of Mewni! I have a few announcements to make." Moon begings to speak and then she feels Eclipsa's hand in hers and glances to the side to see her girlfriend standing next to her.

"As many of you have probably already heard. River and I are divorced; he and I have made the decision to go our separate ways. During this, I have found comfort in Lady Eclipsa. She had become a close friend before my divorce and then after and more importantly my confidant and lover. As you all know Eclipsa is the rightful Queen to Mewni, but had allowed me to keep my position due to our friendship. Now that Eclipsa and I are partners, we are trying to create and Monster-Mewman alliance. This means that we will be holding a royal ball to introduce Monsters and Mewmans to each-other shortly. Announcements will be posted shortly." Moon says finishing her speech.

The crowd stood in shock below their Queen. They all stood in silence as they let the news sink in. A few people started to clap at the back of the crowd causing an eruption of cheers to burst out. Eclipsa stood shocked, and confused by the response of the people.

"That's amazing!" Star says, in amazement watching the crowd cheer. Eclipsa raises her hand to hush the crowd to get their attention.

"Dear people of Mewni, I appreciate your warm welcome and I will do my best to prove that I am worthy of being with Moon. I love her more than life itself and Star is just as important to me. I hope I do not let you people down." Eclipsa says loud enough for people to hear her.

The group of people murmurs quietly to themselves and then look up at Eclipsa and Moon who are smiling brightly at each other. A realization settles over the crowd causing them to become quiet again. The two women dismiss the crowd and head back into the castle. The agreement seems to be that this is the happiest the people of Mewni have seen Moon since before Comet died.

Moon and Eclipsa walk back down the stairs with Star following behind her mothers with Marco close behind. Moon and Eclipsa are still quiet until Star speaks up.

"I'm honestly amazed that went so well. I feared there would be back lash." Star says to the group.

"There might still be, we can't be too safe when it comes down to it. They might still have an adverse reaction as things go on." Eclipsa says unsure of the warm welcome.

"I can send out a few recon missions to see how the people really feel." Marco suggests quietly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Marco, I'd recommend getting right to work on that." Moon tells the boy. Marco hums an agreeing tone letting Moon know that he will get right on that. Star and Marco head off in the opposite direction of Moon and Eclipsa once they reach the main hall.

Eclipsa and Moon walk back to their bedroom and get dressed into more casual clothing. Moon puts on a purple sundress that matches her diamonds. Eclipsa puts on a soft pink sundress then walks over to Moon who is sitting down at the desk in her bedroom that has turned into her makeshift study recently.

"Do you want help dear?" Eclipsa asks picking up a document that Moon had set aside.

"I'm used to doing most of the royal paperwork by myself but I think a bit of help will be a welcome change. I'm trying to get things in order for the royal ball we will be having in the next couple of months." Moon explains handing Eclipsa a few more papers and a quill.

"Will you fill these requisitions for food for the monster folk? You know more than me on that subject. I'm going to figure out the royal families that need to be invited, the Lucitors are definitely on the list because Tom is half monster. I've got a few more families picked out and I'm going to start writing them formal invitations. But I feel like we should pick an actual date for the ball." Moon says to Eclipsa who is listening while she starts to fill out the paperwork.

"That is something we should discuss with Star." Eclipsa answers as she dips her quill into the ink well and continues to write on the parchment.

"I agree, but we can wait to speak to her until Marco figures out how the people feel about you." Moon says to her girlfriend as she starts to write a letter to the Lucitors. She just writes a letter letting them know that there will be a royal ball taking place to introduce monsters to the mewmans. She writes a few more letters to other kingdoms and then seals them all in an envelope and sealing them with purple wax and a diamond shaped seal.

Eclipsa and Moon work quietly together over the next few hours. Moon takes time to help Eclipsa understand anything she might be confused about. Moon teaches Eclipsa how to fill out documents and allows her to write letters to monster kingdoms that moon might not know about.

"Thank you my dear." Eclipsa says as she puts the last of the paper work Moon needed done in a file box on the desk.

"No, thank you. I appreciate the help, that went much faster than it ever has." Moon says to her girlfriend.

"I don't mind. I think we should share the burden as a couple. Any work that belongs to you, is now ours. Because we are a team." Eclipsa explains causing Moon's heart to melt at her girlfriends words.

"Your wonderful." Moon says as she stands up and walks over to her girlfriend. She bends over and gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"No, You are for doing all of this by yourself for so many years." Eclipsa compliments again causing Moon to blush and give her girlfriend another kiss.

"You are ridiculous, Lets go find something to eat and our daughter." Moon says as she helps her girlfriend stand up.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: We are going to be getting into time jumps soon. I'm going to fast forward to the Monster ball in the next chapter.

Moon and Eclipsa end up at the dinner table enjoying something light to eat while they wait for their daughter and her best friend to show up. Moon is eating a salad and some protein to go with it while Eclipsa has something similar, minus the meat. She had many more vegetables piled on her plate. They eat and talk quietly amongst themselves.

A few minutes later Star walks into the room talking to Marco who walks over to the table and pulls out Star's chair. Star sits down and thanks Marco as he sits down next to her. They both grab plates of food and start to eat quietly. Moon and Eclipsa look at each other and then back at the two teens.

"So what did you two find out?" Moon asks.

"Mostly, the common thread is that the people have not seen you this happy in a long time. They mentioned that the last time they saw you smile like you did today was when Comet was still alive." Marco answers as he takes a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Well that's surprising." Eclipsa answers.

"Not really, I've never seen Mom this happy in my entire life." Star answers as she takes a bite out of her salad.

"The general consensus is that they are happy Moon is happy. There were a few negative comments about Eclipsa hurting Moon but that will take time to fix. People aren't trusting." Marco explains.

"Good! Onto a different subject now that we know the people aren't out to murder me. When should we have this Royal ball?" Eclipsa asks the two.

"I think a Royal Ball introducing Monsters should be around October 31." Marco answers. This confuses Moon and Eclipsa causing the women to look at the boy.

"What is Oc-to-ber?" Moon asks.

"Its an earth Month. Marco means Squartuck Seventy First." Star explains.

"Why that day Marco?" Eclipsa asks, not understanding Earth at all.

"Its Called Halloween on Earth. It's a day where Kid's dress up as monsters and go from door to door asking for Candy." Marco explains causing Eclipsa to giggle.

"What a silly holiday, but I understand why you suggested that day. I think It will be perfect because it gives us plenty of time to get everything in order seeing as its Grevanz right now." Eclipsa says causing Marco to look over at Star in confusion.

"August." She whispers.

"Thank you!" He whispers back. Moon chuckles at her daughter and Marco.

"Great we have a date set. Star Marco, you have a month to gather ambassadors from other monster cities, Eclipsa and I are going to start getting everything ready for the monsters to arrive." Moon explains to the teens.

"Sounds great. We will get started tonight we planned on visiting the desert monsters tonight because its much cooler at night and they will be more active." Star answers.

"Very good Darling. I see you've been reading the monster guides I gave you." Eclipsa compliments her daughter.

"Yeah, now that I actually can read them. Marco read all of them first." Star says grumpily.

"Hey, I found it interesting. Plus I learned so much about monsters and their way of life." Marco defends himself.

"Its fine. We both need to learn these things." Star explains and then goes back to eating. They eat silently together for a while and then Marco and Star excuse themselves and head toward the desert. Moon and Eclipsa head back toward their bedroom and turn in for the night. Hoping to get a restful night's sleep. They get changed and crawl into bed.

"Good night my dear." Eclipsa says as she rolls over and gives Moon a kiss on the lips.

"Good night my love." Moon answers then wraps her arms around Eclipsa and starts to drift off to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and got to work on the monster-mewman introduction. Eclipsa started working on getting all of the food needed for the party that was going to be happening in a few months. While Moon worked on writing letters to each and every kingdom she saw fit to invite. Moon and Eclipsa spent the whole day working on getting everything ready, and by that evening they had felt like they had made quite a bit of progress.

Star arrived home before the sun had risen and went straight to bed as soon as she had arrived. The teen had slept the whole day away, but she had been up for almost 24 hours by the time she had arrived home. Marco had almost had to carry her to her bedroom from the sheer exhaustion of the day.

By the time the sun had set, Star was just starting to wake up. Moon and Eclipsa were still working diligently when Star walked into their bedroom still wearing pink and green pajama's with her hair a mess.

"Sweetie, did you sleep well?" Eclipsa asked her daughter who still looked like she might be still asleep.

"Mmmhmmm" Star mumbled back as she sat down on the bed looking exhausted still. Moon walked over to Star and sat down next to her daughter. She wrapped Star up in a hug and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

"How did things go Star?" Moon asked as she tried to fix Star's bed head.

"Good, the desert monsters have already gotten word from Vanessa's domain and were expecting us. They threw us a grand banquet in our honor, but they wouldn't let us leave tell sun up because they wanted us to get a full rich night of desert activity's." Star explains and then starts to yawn again. The poor child looks exhausted still.

"I forgot to mention they can be quite the party group when they want to be. I'm terribly sorry Star." Eclipsa says as she gets up from the desk where she is working and walks over to her beautiful girls.

"It's okay Momma, I'm just tired is all. Marco had fun. He said it reminded him of parties his family would throw when he was a kid." Star says causing the two women to chuckle. Eclipsa sits down and pulls Moon and Star into an embrace and rests her head on Stars.

"This is nice, it's like a blanket of a hug." Star says quietly before she drifts back to sleep in her mothers' arms. Moon and Eclipsa hold her for a little while longer and then they gently transport her back to her own bed.

"She's so sweet." Eclipsa says as she covers her daughter with a blanket.

"I know, and I just know she will be the best big sister ever." Moon says giving her daughter another kiss on the forehead. They both leave their daughter to sleep some more and then head back down to their room. They sit down and talk about how wonderful their daughter is and how much work she is putting into this new law.

"I think we should get to work on passing the equality law tomorrow. I feel like the act should be set in place first allowing people to come to terms with the fact that monsters should be treated as equals." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"I agree, we will start putting motions forward even though the magical high commission already agreed, so really all we have to do is make an announcement. But I can have an advisor do that tomorrow morning in town square." Moon says with the wave of her hand.

"Sounds like a lovely idea, we've made so much progress in the last few weeks. I am honestly so proud of how things are turning out." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"I agree, and I'm glad we are getting so much done. After the monster ball though I feel like we should just take a vacation. Just the two of us, before the baby is born." Moon says as she wraps her arms around Eclipsa and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. But right now, you need to rest. Because our little one needs to grow." Eclipsa says to Moon.

"I am quite tired, you are right." Moon says and then walks over to the bed. She changes her clothing with magic. Eclipsa does the same and climbs into bed with Moon.

"Goodnight my love." Eclipsa says to Moon as she wraps her arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"Goodnight dear." Moon says back to her as she weaves one hand with Eclipsa's as she brings it to rest on her stomach.

The next morning Moon woke up early and went to the royal advisors telling them to make a formal announcement about the monster equality act. The advisors get right to work on the announcement with out argument. Then after Moon had seen that everything was running smoothly she dismissed herself and started to head toward the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she started to use some magic to bake a quiche for breakfast for her love. Moon took her time and filled the quiche with spinach, onion, green pepper, and some protein. She puts the quiche in the oven and bakes it off making sure that the top doesn't burn. Once the quiche is done she puts the whole thing on a plate and grabs a few more to use. She collects silverware and cutting utensils. She places everything on a serving tray and makes her way back to her bedroom.

"Good morning Darling, I made breakfast." Moon says as she walks into the bedroom and almost drops the serving tray as she walks into the room to see her girlfriend naked. Eclipsa was in the middle of undressing when Moon walked in, causing the taller woman to almost drop what she was carrying.

"Oh good morning! That smells delightful, let me get dressed real quick and then we can sit down and enjoy our breakfast." Eclipsa says as she walks over to the closet to find an outfit. A few moments later Eclipsa comes out wearing a tee shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Dear, it looks like you just put on a different night gown." Moon says to Eclipsa.

"I was waiting for you to come back so we could shower. Seeing as we haven't taken one together in a few days." Eclipsa says as she walks over to the desk where Moon is standing and takes the tray from her girlfriend and sets it down.

"Should we invite Star to breakfast?" Eclipsa asks as she starts to cut the quiche.

"I'll send her a text, she should be here soon." Moon says as she opens her mirror phone and sends a quick message to her daughter.

A few minutes later the quiche has cooled down enough for the two of them to start eating, right as they are about to take their first bite Star slides into the room still wearing her PJ's and fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

"QUICHE!" Star yells excitedly. Causing Eclipsa and Moon to wince at the loudness of their daughter so early in the morning.

"Star!" Moon scolds causing her daughter to deflate slightly, but not by much as she walks over to the quiche and gets herself a slice and places it on a plate. She grabs a fork and digs into the quiche.

"I love when Mom makes quiche, it happens so very rarely." Star tells Eclipsa. Who just smiles at her daughter, she takes a bite of the quiche and then quickly understands why Star was so excited. She lets out a soft moan at the flavor of the breakfast pastry, causing Moon to blush. Star is so busy gobbling down the first slice that she doesn't realize what was happening.

Star grabbed a second slice before her mothers' had even begun to make a dent in their slices. Star slows down enough to enjoy the second slice and just listens to the conversation her mothers' are having.

"So I think we should get the royal party planner around some time today to talk to them about the ball." Moon says.

"That's a great idea, I think we should also talk to the cook about dietary requirements of some monsters so we don't upset certain groups." Eclipsa tells Moon, who is already writing things down in a day planner.

"Star what do you have planned for today?" Eclipsa asks her daughter.

"Marco and I were going to go up to the mountains and talk to the peak dwellers today and invited them then we were going to come back home and start working on my baby sisters room." Star answers.

"Sounds wonderful. Please stick to light pastel's for the baby's room dear." Moon says to her daughter.

"We can do that. I think Marco already started assembling a crib for her and a few other things we just didn't know where you wanted to put the nursery so all of its in my room at the moment." Star explains.

"I'm thinking about just making an addition onto our bedroom for right now and then once she's older we can move her room closer to yours." Eclipsa says to the two women.

"Sounds great. Hate to eat and run but peak dwellers are mid day monsters so I gotta get going if I don't wanna be rude." Star says to her mothers'. She jumps up and gives each of her mothers a tight hug and then runs out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

A few months had passed and Eclipsa and Moon had finished the preparations for the Monster-Mewman Meeting Ball. Although ball wouldn't be the right word to describe this event, over the last few months it had turned into a festival. All of the people of Mewni were invited to meet up with large groups of monsters brought together by their ambassadors.

"Alright we have foods from each group of monster set up at stands around the court yard. Each group will be arriving shortly and accommodations have been made for them. Star, Tom, Marco, Princess Pony Head, Kellie, and the rest of the Lucitor family are all ready to help things go smoothly. We have guard's posted around the castle grounds to keep the monsters safe from any mewman attacks. We have the kingdom prepared for the next day or so." Moon says as she walks though the main hall.

"We set everything up perfectly, it's going to be great." Eclipsa answers as she holds her wife's arm. Moon has her other hand on her rounding belly. Moon is about 4 months pregnant at this point and she can feel Eclipsa's excitement. Eclipsa is excited because she's going to be a mother, and experience her daughter growing up. She missed out on Star's childhood and she's still upset about that.

"I just worry, I know this ball has become a bash but I hope it goes well." Moon says as she starts to walk toward the front door. She pushes the door open and walks outside to see the monsters setting up culture events for people to experience their culture. Star was working on using her magic to pop up a few rides for the younger monsters and mewmans to play on and use. Moon smiles as she watches everyone work separately but in unison.

"They are doing great!" Eclipsa says gleefully, as she watches her Daughter rushes around helping everyone she can. Vanessa is setting up an coconut ice-cream stand so mewman's can get a taste of her culture. The desert monsters are getting a stand set up that looks extremely colorful and Marco is gleefully helping them out. It looks like a real party. Pony head is floating around setting up streamers and zooming around excitedly.

The Lucitor family was working on setting up a booth for the underworld, and Kellie was working on helping other monsters set up their booths. In a few hours the party would be in full swing. Star had kept making sure everything was set up. She had started to make sure that each monster had exactly what they needed to make sure mewmans would understand them.

Moon and Eclipsa walk over to their daughter and just stood there and watched her as she worked. Star finished what she was doing and ran over to her mothers after words. She hugged Eclipsa tightly, and then gave Moon a soft hug being considerate of her little sister.

"How are you feeling today Mom? I know its been a rough couple of months. How's the little one doing?" Star asks worrying about her littler sister and mother.

"I'm doing alright, the nausea is starting to subside. Your baby sister is doing just find, she's been kicking a lot today." Moon says to her daughter. This causes Stars eyes to light up and put her hands on her mothers stomach to try and feel her little sister kick. At that exact moment the little one decided to kick very hard inside her mother, causing Moon to make a loud "oof" noise and Star to jump. Eclipsa puts her hand on Moons back to steady her.

"That was a strong one." Moon says as she puts her hand on her stomach as Star removes her hands.

"Are you alright?" Eclipsa asks.

"Fine, Star once kicked so hard she knocked me out." Moon says as she rubs her stomach.

"She's already as strong as her sister, we've got our work cut out for us." Eclipsa says as she guides her girlfriend toward a nearby watches from the sidelines in a chair while her girlfriend and daughter work. Moon feels useless but knows she can't strain herself.

A few hours later the activities are in full swing, Vanessa's coconut ice-cream stand is very successful. Moon joins in playing games that she can that aren't too strenuous. Star is running around making sure everyone is getting along. Star and Marco make sure to have fun themselves along the way.

At the end of the night the people of Mewni seemed to have warmed up to Monsters, and some of them even managed to become close friends. Quite a few Monsters and Mewmans were hugging at the end of the night and most of the children were great friends. Buff-frog had shown up with his kids and they had become friends with a few Mewman children and made plans to have a play date later that week.

Moon and Eclipsa are finally in bed and winding down for the day after a long night of festivities. Moon had put on comfortable clothing and was climbing into bed trying to get comfortable. She had more pillows than before and was trying to support herself and make her back hurt less. Nachos was laying down on the ottoman at the end of the bed. She has her nose under Moon's blanket and is warming her feet with her breath.

"Thank you Nachos." Moon says to the dragon cycle. Eclipsa walks out of the bathroom and scratches the dragon cycle's head. She climbs into bed and gives Moon a kiss on the lips.

"Good girl Nachos. Good night Moon. Good night little one." Eclipsa says to Moon and their future child.

The following morning Moon woke up and started getting things ready for the law to be put into place in the following of the people of me Mewni seemed to have warmed up to the idea of monstes having equal rights. Nachos had left in the middle of the night to check on Star and Marco.

Moon sat at her desk and started filling out paperwork and getting everything in order. After a few hours of writing, Eclipsa wakes up to realize her girlfriend wasn't in bed with her. She looks around the room and realizes that Moon is working at her desk.

"Darling, You must rest. The little one needs you to." Eclipsa tells her girlfriend as she wraps her arms around Moon.

"I know, but I'm almost finished. I literally have a paragraph left and then I can get this sent out to be signed by the high commission." Moon says to her girlfriend.

"I get to read it first right?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yes, and sign it first as well." Moon says as she continues to write. She finishes the paragraph with Eclipsa still standing behind her and holding her.

"Here' you read this, I'm going to go take a shower." Moon say's to her girlfriend as she moves out of her grasp and stands up to go shower. Eclipsa takes the parchment and starts to read it.

 _An royal announcement from Queen Moon and Lady Eclipsa_

 _The people of Mewni have proven they are ready to greet monster kind as equals. The monsters have been extremely patient while they have endured accusations and wrongdoing's being placed upon them._

 _Monsters have always been deserving of Equal Rights as the Mewman's, but it has been the ignorance of past rulers who used fear to manipulate Mewmans to hate monsters. Fear of something different end's today, we shall move forth together in peace and harmony._

 _This mean's monsters are being given opportunity's to become part of Mewni's culture and workplace. Each monster will be treated fairly, and any unjustness brought upon them shall be punishable by law._

 _This mean's do onto others as they would do onto you. Any person's who have a problem with this law can bring your complaints to Lady Eclipsa, and Lady Vanessa. The forerunners in this law being brought into place, As well as our Daughter Star, who will be making sure Monsters are being treated fairly._

 _This being said, Mewmans' aren't losing any rights. Just the right's that you have always had have been extended to Monsters. Monsters have earned this right and are deserving of this privilege, they have put up with tyranny and destruction of their villages and homes for too long. Mewman's shall respect the monster Domains and the monsters will respect the Mewman city's._

 _Each and Every Mewman and Monster are Equal from this day forth. Any unjustness toward either group will be punished._

 _Signed_

 _Queen Moon Butterfly_

Eclipsa read over the document several times and then took a quill and signed it. Satisfied with what her girlfriend had written. This was just and announcement that was going to be given, not the actual law. That was written up and already placed into the archives. She smiles softly as she looks at the parchment. She makes a couple copies for Moon and allows them to dry on the desk. She hears the shower shut off as she stands up to stretch.

Eclipsa walks over to the bed and strips her nightgown. She sits on the edge of the bed with her legs spread open waiting for Moon to walk out of the bathroom. She doesn't have to wait much longer before Moon walks out of the bathroom and sees Eclipsa sitting on the bed with her legs spread. Her jaw drops and heart jumps up into her throat.

"Eclipsa, you are playing a dangerous game right now." Moon tells her girlfriend as she walks over to her.

"I know, but I figured we could both relax a little." Eclipsa answers as she makes a circle on the bed with a finger, looking up at Her girlfriend though thick eyelashes.

Moon doesn't even question things she walks over to her girlfriend and flicks her wrist as she sinks to her knees, kneeling on the plush carpet surrounding the bed. Eclipsa can hear the bedroom door lock into place. Making sure they have their privacy.

"Darling, I ment for you to relax…" Eclipsa starts to say but never gets to finish the thought a Moon leans forward and takes Eclipsa's clit in her mouth causing the younger woman to moan loudly. Moon takes her time covering every inch of Eclipsa's sex before she allows her to have an orgasm.

Eclipsa moans loudly as she weaves her fingers into Moon's damp locks, Moon moans into her sex as she feels her girlfriend tug gently on her hair. Moon moves her mouth to focus directly on Eclipsa's clit, and slides a finger into her girlfriend and curls it up to hit her G-spot.

"FUCK." Eclipsa screams out as she feels a strong orgasm wash over continues flicking her tongue around her clit while she allows Eclipsa to come down from her high. After a few minutes Moon feels Eclipsa push her away gently.

"You always taste so wonderful." Moon says as she pulls away from Eclipsa. She continues to push her fingers deep inside of her making her compliment causes Eclipsa to blush brightly.

"Are you embarrassed my love? Don't be, you are like the most devine nectar, sweet and light." Moon says as she starts to stand up, and then pulls her fingers out of Eclipsa and places them in her mouth. Causing Eclipsa to blush even more at the sight of her girlfriend standing naked in front of her sucking her juices off of her fingers.

"Fuck, Get up here so I can have my way with you!" Eclipsa exclaims, as she scoots up the bed. Moon climbs into the bed and lunges forward to give her girlfriend a deep kiss. Eclipsa moan's loudly and wraps her arms around Moon. She rolls Moon onto her side, careful not to jostle her too starts to lavish attention on Moon's enlarged breasts and caresses her stomach.

"Pregnancy looks so good on you." Eclipsa says as she slides her fingers down and Starts to play with Moon's clit. Causing Moon to moan loudly and Eclipsa to become more aroused and slide her fingers into Moon. She is gentle and starts slow but then quickly picks up her pace making Moon fall over the edge quickly.

"Everything is sensitive." Moon says, but Eclipsa already knew this. She slides down and places her head in-between Moon's legs to give her clit proper attention before Moon becomes to sensitive. Eclipsa takes her time tasting Moon and exploring her folds before she attaches her mouth to Moon's clit. Eclipsa sucks hard on her clit and flicks her tongue in every direction she can imagine, being sporadic about her movements. After a while Moon is bucking her hips trying to keep her body under control and failing miserably. Moon gushes and feels the wet heat rush out of her as she orgasms.

"Fuck, dear, you need to stop!" Moon exclaims as she continues to cum against Eclipsa's lips. Eclipsa slows her tongue down and gives gentle kisses to Moon's inner thighs which are drenched in cum.

"That shower was a complete waste." Moon says as she lay's an arm over her eyes breathing heavily, she can feel her daughter fluttering around inside of her. Eclipsa places her hand on Moon's stomach and smiles as her daughter kicks her hand.

"She's quite active isn't she?" Eclipsa asks with a smile.

"She's always active after we have sex." Moon answers feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"I'll get a wash cloth and clean you up and magic some new sheets onto the bed. You are amazing." Eclipsa says as she stands up and gives Moon a soft kiss on the lips. Moon smiles at her girlfriend as she watches her naked ass disappear into the bathroom.

Moon felt herself drift off while she waited for her girlfriend to come back. She knew Eclipsa would take care of her.


	26. Chapter 26

Moon had woken up when she felt a warm cloth touch her leg, She smiled softly at Eclipsa as she cleaned her up. Eclipsa used her magic to float Moon as she changed the sheets. Moon fell asleep in mid-air naked hovering over the bed. Eclipsa draped a nice warm blanket over Moon while she finished the bed. Once the bed was made she gently lowered her back down. Moon hummed softly as she cuddled into the pillows.

"Rest well my love, we can deal with the paper work later." Eclipsa said as she crawled back into bed and cuddled up with her girlfriend.

"I love you." Moon said quietly.

"I love you too." Eclipsa answered.

"I wanna marry you…" Moon said quietly as she drifted back to Sleep causing Eclipa's eyes to snap open. She looks over at her girlfriend in surprise. Moon is sleeping peacefully, probably completely unaware that she actually voiced that thought.

"I think I can make that happen." Eclipsa says quietly, and then she kisses the side of Moons head. She starts thinking of ways to propose to Moon, and then a brilliant idea pops into her head. She's going to wait until after their daughter is born, and then propose in the rose gardens.

She starts to plan things out but hasn't decided how to propose, she sighs and tucks the thought away for a later date. She holds Moon and starts to drift off to sleep while thinking about her daughters and proposing to her girlfriend.

Moon woke up a while later to find Eclipsa still holding her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed Eclipsa on the lips.

"Eclipsa my dear we should get up." Moon says to her girlfriend.

"Probably would be a good idea if you weren't so comfy." Eclipsa says as she snuggles into Moon even more.

"Fine you stay in bed, But I've got to make copies of the announcement, and send them off." Moon says as she tries to get up, Eclipsa holds her grasp tight.

"No need, I made two copies already and they are on your desk, you can send them off in a bit. Just stay here and cuddle with me a little longer my dear." Eclipsa says as she kisses one of Moon's purple diamonds.

"You never cease to amaze me." Moon says as she cuddles into Eclipsa.

"Neither do you." Eclipsa answers. Both of the women stay together in bed for a while enjoying each other's company before they hear a knock on their bedroom door. Moon sighs and gets out of bed causing Eclipsa to whine. She magics on a robe and walks over to the door. She unlocks the door and opens it to see a royal guard standing there.

"Queen Moon, Lady Vanessa requests to see you in the garden." The Guard says to her.

"Tell her we will be down soon." Moon answers.

"She gave explicit orders to tell Lady Eclipsa that she wishes to Speak to only you." The guard answers causing Moon to look confuse and Eclipsa to look offended.

"Lady Vanessa wishes to speak to you privately." The guard answers, causing Moon to nod at the guard.

"I will be there soon. Just let her know that I have a few things to attend to first." Moon says dismissively. She walks into the bedroom after shutting the door and walks over to her desk. She looks over the papers and then seals on in a scroll with instructions to have all of the commission sign the document and sends it off to Heckapoos dimension.

"I can't believe her!" Eclipsa rants as she walks into the closet. Moon follows and finds a nice soft sundress and bra. She slips on her underwear and then bra and then pulls the sundress on. She magic's her hair up into a braid and places on a large sunhat. Eclipsa puts on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, grumbling angrily.

"My dear, relax. I can trust Vanessa. Just calm down, I'm going to meet up with her. Why don't you go check up on Star and see how thing's are going with her and Marco. I know he need's your guidance right now." Moon tells her girlfriend.

"Fine, I will go see how they are doing." Eclipsa says begrudgingly. Moon gives her a soft kiss on the lips and walks out of the bedroom. She heads toward the garden. She see's Vanessa sitting on the edge of the large fountain with her legs in the cool water.

"Enjoying the fountain?" Moon asks as she walks up to Vanessa.

"Would you believe I've hidden in this exact fountain 300 years ago?" Vanessa asks.

"I would." Moon answers as she slips off her flipflops and climbs into the fountain next to Vanessa sitting down on the edge. Moon feels her body instantly warm up.

"Thank you for warming the water." Moon says to Vanessa who smiles brightly.

"I knew you'd be polite and join me, so I made sure that the water was tolerable for you and the little one." Vanessa said pointing at Moon's now rounding stomach.

"She appreciates it as well." Moon says placing her hand on her stomach.

"How much longer do you have?" Vanessa asks.

" About five months. Give or take. I predict I became pregnant around Qork 20th so She should arrive around Sagnog 12th." Moon explains.

"She might arrive sooner, she's growing quickly. One of the joys of Magical pregnancy's they tend to be shorter." Vanessa explains.

"How much shorter?" Moon asks.

"About 3 months. She will be here with in the next 2 months based on how big you are right now. We can go to earth and get an actual birth date if you wish." Vanessa Explains.

"Why didn't you tell me this when we arrived on the island?" Moon asks starting to get frantic.

"Every magical pregnancy is different. I've seen some last 12 months. Your lucky yours might only be 6-7 months instead of 9." Vanessa explains.

"We need to get Eclipsa now and go to earth." Moon says frantically. She can feel herself getting stressed out.

"Calm down. Star is going to be showing up with Marco and Eclipsa soon. We will all be going to earth together. I have doctors already waiting at the loch to do a thorough check up on you. I just wanted to see you with out Eclipsa because I know she's going to be an absolute wreck once she finds out the baby might be here sooner." Vanessa explains. Before she has a chance to sooth Moon anymore, Eclipsa runs up to them looking breathless.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She screeches out at her best friend. Star or Marco must have informed her.

"It slipped my mind. I remembered last night that things might progress faster due to how potent your magic is once combined." Vanessa explains with a shrug.

"Uh guys we should really get going." Marco says as he walks up to the group and pulls out a pair of scissors.

"Fine, lets get on with this." Moon says stepping out of the Fountain and walking over to Marco, not even bothering to put her flip-flops back on. Star bends over and picks them up and follows her mother through the rift Marco cut in to time and space. Vanessa takes the rear as Eclipsa glares at her bestfriend.

"Stop being mad. Moon isn't in any danger." Vanessa says as she walks through the portal.

Once they are on earth Vanessa leads them to a hospital, most of the language is unreadable. Vanessa seems to have shifted into a more human like form. She guides them into the hospital and Moon is holding Eclipsa's hand tightly. Marco and Star follow behind quickly and make sure that Moon is okay. Moon is still bare foot as she walks into the hospital.

"Mom, you really should put your shoes back on." Star says causing Moon and Eclipsa to halt. Star walks in front of her mother and drops her flip-flops on the floor and Moon steps into them. Vanessa is walking up to the desk and explaining to the woman behind it that she needs to be seen by doctor Loch as soon as possible. The woman gets up and walks away urgently with out even saying anything.

"Moon would you like to sit down?" Vanessa asks when she walks back over to them.

"Sure…" Moon says, then Vanessa leads Moon over to a chair and she sits down. Eclipsa sits next to her and Vanessa stays standing with Star and Marco. Marco pulls his phone out and sends a text to his mother.

A few minutes later a nurse walks out and calls for Vanessa, they all get up walk over to the nurse. The nurse leads them into a large room and asks Moon to lay down on the bed.

"I will be right back, we will do a ultra sound after I return so we can see how the baby is developing." The nurse says to the group that is huddled in the small room.

"Why does this seem so simple?" Marco asks.

"My family owns the hospital." Vanessa answers simply.

"You mean to tell me a monster family owns a hospital?" Marco asks exasperated.

"Yes, we go into medicine because it makes good money. Politics is also a good place to find monsters in the real world." Vanessa explained. Causing Marco to gasp.

"I knew the president was a monster!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no sweetie… he's not a monster. We have standards. He's a demon. Much worse than a monster." Vanessa explains as a nurse walks into the room pushing a machine.

"Alright Mrs. Butterfly, its time for your ultra sound. So if the young man could step out and you lift your dress we can get started." The nurse explains.

"That's my cue!" Marco says as he skitters out of the room. The nurse dims the lights while Moon lifts her dress up and shows the nurse her stomach.

"Alright, I am going to be putting this jelly on your tummy and then I'm going to use this wand to see the baby." The nurse explained. Star had a feeling this nurse was a monster as well but she didn't want to ask and freak her out.

Moon lifts her dress and the nurse start the ultrasound. She starts scanning and they can see the shape of the baby on the screen. The ultra sound is a 3D ultra sound so they can see their daughters face clearly. Star gasps first.

"She looks like me when I was a baby!" Star says smiling brightly.

"She does look like you dear, remarkably so." Moon says looking at the screen.

"She's going to be beautiful just like her sister then." Eclipsa says while holding Moons hand. Moon smiled brightly and squeezed Eclipsa's hand.

"Alright Mrs. Butterfly you and your Wife should be expecting this little one in exactly 6 weeks. So around Christmas." The nurse explains.

"Around the same time Star was born." Moon says to Eclipsa causing Star to smile brightly. Her little sister and Her might have the same birthday.

"Having the same Birthday would be awesome." Star says excitedly.

"Alright Mrs. Butterfly, I'm going to get you cleaned up real quick and then you can pull your dress down. We will send you home with the print out of your daughter's ultrasound and let us know if you need anything else and we will get it handled." The nurse says to Moon.

She leaves the room and Marco walks back in. He slides up next to Star as Moon gets off the table. Star smiles at him and takes his hand causing the boy to blush and Eclipsa to giggle at him quietly to herself.

"Well we know when she's due now." Vanessa says finally piping up after the ultrasound.

"Yes which is quite the relief." Moon says as she leans against the bed she was just laying on.

"So Marco and I really need to pick up the pace on finishing her room." Star says excitedly to her mothers.

"She will be with us for quite some time before she is moved to the nursery Star, so don't strain yourself trying to get everything done." Eclipsa explains. A knock on the door alerts the group to a nurse wanting to enter. The nurse walks in and hands Vanessa the discharge paperwork and then Moon the Ultra sound pictures.

"Safe travels back home. Interdimensional travel is not recommended after this trip. It can cause too much stress on you and the baby." The nurse says and then leaves the room.

"I knew she was a monster!" Star exclaims.

"Of course she is sweetie, most of the staff here is. But don't tell the locals that they have been looking in the wrong place for the lochness monster and her family." Vanessa says with a wink. Marco pulls out his scissors and cuts a hole in the air which leads them back to Mewni.

"Thank you for taking care of me Vanessa. I truly appreciate the picture of our daughter. I had to wait until Star was born to see what she would look like." Moon says to Vanessa after they step back into the court yard.

"It's a good thing Star looks just like you Moon." Vanessa explains. Eclipsa smiles brightly at her daughter and her girlfriend.

" I agree, Though I am very tired from all the activity yester day. Would you mind If I went to lay down?" Moon asked Vanessa.

"Not at all. Rest Queen Moon, I will be here for a few more days before departing again." Vanessa answers. She bows as Moon starts to walk toward the Castle. Eclipsa follows quickly behind her leaving the two teens with Vanessa.

"Aunt Vanessa would you like to come with Marco and I to town?" Star asks.

"I'd be delighted too." Vanessa says as she walks over to Star who takes Marco's hand and they walk toward the castle entrance.


	27. Chapter 27

So I must apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I quit my job back in September because some family issues came up and I had to be home to take care of my mother. I have been very busy taking care of the house, our animals, and my mother. I left my job to be a care aid for her. She's perfectly fine but had a major surgery on one foot so she can't take herself to appointments, or care for her pets among other things. So that being said. I really am sorry. I finally got a free minute to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Star, Marco, and Vanessa walk around the town looking for things to help Eclipsa and Moon after the baby comes. Star gathers clothing with Vanessa as Marco scavenges the market for anything that would help him make anything to baby proof the castle, which seems to be an attempt made in vain seeing as most shops don't cater to keeping children safe.

"I'm going to have to go back to earth for the stuff I need for the baby." Marco says in an exasperated tone as he walks up to Star and Vanessa who are looking at surprisingly cute baby clothing.

"I like this one it's quite cute, also Marco Mewni isn't the same as earth. Royal families either magic the things they don't want children to get into shut or they higher a warlock to do it for them." Vanessa says holding up a royal blue dress that looks like it is made for a doll.

"Huh, I never thought of that." Marco says as he leans against the poll holding the stall's awning

"How do you think I babysat the buff frog children? I'd magic shut every door and anything else I was worried about them getting into. I mean when they were little eggs it was easy but as they grew arms and legs magic was a necessity. Also Aunty Vanessa, I do think that's cute. Lets get it" Star says to Marco and then turns to agree with her Aunt.

Marco just shrugs and follows the girls to the next stall. The shopping trip continues on with Vanessa talking to Star about her little sister and Marco following behind them keeping an eye out. He has been hyper-vigilant Ever since the attempt on Eclipsa's life. Marco had changed in the last few months more than the rest of the group. He had started to grow and turn into the handsome man he was in Heckapoo's dimension. He was going through his awkward teen years but you could see in his eyes that he was much more mature than his body gave him credit for.

He walked with his signature read hoodie and jeans but now his sword was strapped to his back at all times and the shield securely strapped to his wrist ready at a moments notice. Star was his Best Friend, and he made it his own personal responsibility to take care of her. He was her guard, squire, best friend, and confidant. Marco let the girls relax and kept an eye out for any suspicious activity.

They finished shopping and Marco escorted them back to the castle and Vanessa to her quarters with Star and then took Star back to her room.

"Do you need anything else from me before I head to bed Star?" Marco asks.

"No, Thank you. But I have to ask. Was someone following us today? You seemed on edge for some reason." Star asks.

"No, I just worry. Ever since the Attempt on Eclipsa's life I've been keeping a better eye out on things that is all." Marco explains.

"That's a relief, but you would tell me if something was wrong correct?" Star asks.

"With out hesitation. We are a team." Marco says as he takes Stars hand in his.

"Thank you. Good Night Marco." Star says as she takes a step forward and gives Marco a kiss on the cheek. Marco smiles brightly at Star and blushes brightly.

"Goodnight Star." Marco says as Star lets go of his hand and steps back into her room and shuts the door behind her. Marco stands there for a long moment with a goofy smile on his face. A few minutes later Eclipsa walks up to Marco who is still standing in front of Star's door with a goofy smile on his face.

"Marco, are you alright?" Eclipsa asks in a concerned tone which pulls Marco back down to Mewni.

"More than alright." He says while still smiling, he turns to look at Eclipsa.

"Why do you… oh my goodness She kissed you!" Eclipsa whispers excitedly as she shoves Marco away from the door.

"Woah." Marco says as he's shoved down the corridor.

"Tell me!" Eclipsa exclaims after she has Marco a safe distance away from Her daughter's room.

"She gave me a Kiss on the cheek." Marco says with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh bollocks, just a kiss on the cheek? I need to have a talk with that girl about bravery." Eclipsa says to Marco then more quietly to herself.

"I'm more than happy with Star setting the pace, I want her to be comfortable. I don't expect anything from her but friendship." Marco says to Eclipsa with a smile.

"Okay, you pass. I can't wait for you to be my son-in-law." Eclipsa says patting Marco on the chest.

"Wait, I pass? Pass what?" Marco says in confusion, not realizing that he was being tested until that moment.

"The Future Son in law test." Eclipsa says as she walks away causing Marco to be even more confused.

"Sometimes talking to Eclipsa is enlightening other times I feel like I'm being left out of a conversation. But right now I feel like Star and I are both being left out here." Marco says to himself. He shrugs and walks back toward his room which is the opposite way Eclipsa had dragged him off too.

"Talking to yourself will make people think you are crazy." Star says to Marco as she leans on her door frame.

"I wasn't… I mean I was after Eclipsa left. But…." Marco says stumbling over his words.

"I know, I heard her voice what did she say to you Marco?" Star asks.

"That I passed? I don't really know what that means honestly. She's confusing sometimes." Marco says to Star as he walks over to her again. She smiles at Marco because she knows what it means.

"It means that you passed the test to be with me." Star explains.

"I… I… Did?" Marco asks.

"Yes." Star answers with a smile.

"I didn't realize I was being tested?" Marco says to Star.

"Neither did I but that doesn't mean you needed to know. Maybe my mothers' just wanted to know if you were worthy of being with me. Which we already know." Star says with a smile.

"We… We Do?" Marco asks.

"Yes Marco, we do." Star says to the boy in front of her.

"Star… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Marco asks.

"Yes. I would." Star says smiling her megawatt smile that Marco loves more than life itself.

"Good, I'll get the date sorted out and then I'll let you know?" Marco asks.

"No, I have one already planned. I have been waiting for you to ask me out on a date for 2 years. Let's wait until after my little sister gets here and everything is settled and then we will go?" Star asks.

"Sounds perfect. Goodnight Star." Marco says as he leans down slightly and gives Star a gentle kiss on the forehead. This time its Star's turn to blush brightly as she shuts the door and Marco strolls away.


	28. Chapter 28

Alright Everyone we are getting pretty close to the end of this story just to let you know. There may be 5 or 6 more chapters at the most but thats probably going to be it. Let me know how you guys feel about it I really appreciate the reviews.

A few days later Vanessa is getting ready to travel back to her domain and gives Star and Marco another gift this one being a special necklace for each of them to call her once the baby is on her way, or if they are in danger. It looks like a water droplet. Submerge it in water and it will create a mirror or portal depending on what they desire for Vanessa to communicate with them. Moon had been exhausted and didn't even have the energy to get out of bed to bid Vanessa a farewell. Vanessa gave her best friend the longest hug known to mewman kind Star swears.

"Please write. I have missed you very much. Let me know when the little one arrives." Vanessa says as she takes a step toward the sea.

"We will let you know as soon as she gets here, have a safe trip. Please let us know you arrived safely." Eclispa says to her best friend who is already half submerged in the water.

"I will" Vanessa says and then she's gone. Moon was still resting when Eclipsa made it back to the room. Eclipsa walked over to Moon and brushed her silver hair out of her face.

"Rest well my love." Eclipsa mumbles as she gives Moon a kiss on her forehead. Eclipsa makes sure to sound proof the room from outside noises and then leaves quietly.

Eclipsa makes her way down the hall to take a look at the nursery. She walks into the room to see that it's completely finished. She's unsure of when Star and Marco got the time to finish the room along with everything else that had been going on. Eclipsa walks around the room and sees touches of both Star and Marco in the room.

Eclipsa sighs as she looks though the room making sure she knows where everything is before she walks out and heads toward the rose gardens. She walked around enjoying the smell of the roses and the sighs of the garden. She sits down and relaxes for a minute and just takes a long deep breath.

"Are you worried about being a mother?" Eclipsa hears a familiar voice ask, her eyes snap open and she looks over toward where the voice was coming from.

"Hello Glossi, how have you been?" Eclipsa asks completely avoiding the question.

"Great, that still didn't answer my question. So stop avoiding." Glossaryck mentions while floating in front of Eclipsa.

"Yes and No. Star is my daughter but I didn't get to do any of the hard stuff with her." Eclipsa tells him feeling a wave of relief wash over her. She felt good to finally get that pressure off her chest.

"She's going to be a great big sister and you have Moon also. Moon has done this before, you two can handle it. Plus if you have any questions you can always ask me." Glossaryck offers.

"I don't really want parenting advice from someone who's kids have been claiming I'm evil for 300 Plus years." Eclipsa jokes.

"Hey, After the first 200 years they are on their own! They can make their own decisions."

"Still your children." Eclipsa jabs back at him.

"Not my proudest creations, plus being a single dad isn't easy…"

"Its okay, Heckapoo turned out alright. So you've got that going for you."

"True but she's always been a free spirit and a rebel. She does whatever she wants and sometimes she does it more so to piss me off than anything." Glossaryck says as he stops hovering and sits down on the bench next Eclipsa.

"She sounds like me." Eclipsa says wistfully remembering her rebellious stage.

"You were just as much of a handful when you were younger. Star managed to decode your chapter of the book quite early on actually. I was quite impressed with how unaffected she was by the chapter." Glossaryck tells Eclipsa as he stands up and stretches again before settling into a more comfortable position on the bench.

"Unsurprising that she decoded it. She's intelligent."

"You are going to be a great mother. You already are. So stop worrying so much. Just relax and go with the flow." Glossaryk mentions again, reminding Eclipsa about the conversation they were supposed to be having.

"I hate you. I was trying to avoid thinking about it." Eclipsa answers

"I know but it's my job to guide you, make sure you stay on the right path and keep a level head."

"Thanks. But really must be going. I have to make sure Moon eats and the castle is running smoothly." Eclipsa abruptly answers and gets up and starts to walk away from the bench where Glossaryck is still sitting smiling at Eclipsa knowing that he has touched a nerve.

Eclipsa gets into the castle and is walking down the main corridor when he popps up out of nowhere again.

"You know you can't run away from me." Glossaryck mentions as he materializes.

"I'm well aware, but I can open a portal and send you to spend time with your son on the river of time? I bet Reynaldo misses you." Eclipsa threatens, knowing he hates spending time with Reynaldo.

"I think I'll go check on Star." Glossaryck says looking down the hall before disappearing into thin air. Eclipsa smiles brightly and then walks toward the Queens Chambers.

Eclipsa gets into the room and quickly makes her way over to the bed to check on Moon who is thankfully still sleeping. Eclipsa gives Moon a kiss on her forehead and brushes some hair out of her face before making sure she is fully covered by the blanket. Then Eclipsa walks over to Moon's desk and starts getting paperwork in order for her. Making sure that what ever needs signed by Moon is set aside while she works on making things easier for her Queen.

Eclipsa spends a few hours getting all of the paper work in order for Moon and making sure everything is organized. She responds to a few letters sent to the two of them by monsters and mewman's alike then sets them aside as well so Moon can read them before they are sent out.

After everything is taken care of Eclipsa gets up and checks on Moon again who is still sleeping peacefully. Eclipsa smiles as she leans down and gives Moon one more kiss on her forehead and then congers a new glass of water on the nightstand for her love. Eclipsa looks down at the clock on the nightstand and notices it is quite late in the after noon and she should probably have something made for Moon to eat and eat something as well.

"Moon my love, you need to wake up so you can eat." Eclipsa whispers as she sits down on the edge of the bed and gently shakes Moon's shoulder.

"Noooo." Moon whines.

"Please, I'm sure the little one would appreciate something to eat." Eclipsa says quietly knowing that Moon is extra tired lately so she doesn't want to upset her.

"Fine, but promise me you'll come back to bed with me after I eat?" Moon asks.

"I promise." Eclipsa answers and then gets up and heads toward the door. A few minutes later she comes back from the kitchen with two hot plates of food and sets them on the edge of the bed giving alerting Moon with the smell of food.

"Food! It smells delicious." Moon says as she pushes herself up and into a more comfortable position. Eclipsa serves her, her plate of food and then sits across from Moon while she eats. Eclipsa tells Moon about her time spent filling out paperwork and Moon thanks her for the meal and taking time to do the paperwork for her. Then the two of them cuddle up in bed after their meals are gone and sent to the kitchen. Eclipsa wraps her arms around Moon from behind and places her hand on her stomach.

A few minutes later Eclipsa feels something bump her hand and Moon grunt loudly. A few seconds later before Moon even gets a chance to take a full breath Eclipsa feels another bump that feels forceful.

"Is she Kicking?" Eclipsa asks shocked at the force of the kick.

"Yepp…" Moon answers winded.

"Wow! I can't believe how strong she is!" Eclipsa said excitedly.

"She's quite strong. I'm just glad she can't use magic in there. That second kick was quite overwhelming." Moon said still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Eclipsa asks concerned about Moon now.

"Fine. I just didn't expect her first kick to knock the wind out of me." Moon said.

"She's our daughter, you had to expect that she would be powerful." Eclipsa tells Moon.

"I did, I just didn't expect her to be this strong inside of me. But it's a good sign." Moon said as she felt the little one kick again causing Eclipsa to smile into her shoulder.

"I think that's amazing." Eclipsa tells Moon as she holds her love tighter. Moon smiles and just endures the kicks from her daughter knowing its probably because she just ate and the little one is getting energy.

"She will settle down soon." Moon answers getting tired again. She starts to drift off to sleep once more as the baby starts to settle down. Eclipsa is still laying there with a megawatt smile that could light up a room as she held her love.


End file.
